Let Me In
by Sarahann5.5
Summary: Jasper Hale makes the choice to try and get closer to his long time crush Alice Brandon, but after the tragic death of her Father she shuts everyone out. A twist of events pulls the couple further apart than they've ever been. All human.
1. Chapter 1

****

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything, all characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer apart from the few ones I've made up myself!  
**

**This is my second story and I will see it out until the end, promise :)  
Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Damn it Jasper, ask her out already!"

Jasper looked towards his brother, Edward, and laughed a little. "Yeah, like she'd give me the time of day!" he sighed, leaning back in his seat, trying to look anywhere but at the back of Alice Brandon's head.

This was the only class he shared with her; she'd been put up a year in Math as she was rather gifted when it came to that, but he did see her almost every day after school; her best friend Isabella Swan was a year older than her and was dating his brother, Edward.

Alice and Bella were usually round at his house; his Mother Esme was rather fond of the little Brandon girl and got on rather well with her Father, Frank Brandon.

"You might be surprised Jazz." Emmett said, giving a shrug of his broad shoulders. "She might go for the nerdy types."

Emmett was his other brother though not really...the situation was rather complex;

Jasper Hale and his twin sister Rosalie were the adoptive children of Esme and Carlisle Cullen who were the biological parents of his best friends Emmett and Edward Cullen.

Though he was adopted, though he had a different surname, he never really knew any different. He'd been with the Cullen's since he was a few weeks old. There was no sign of his parents but Esme's suggestion was that when they found they were having twins, it all got a little hard for them so they gave them up.

Jasper was resentful towards his unknown parents yet Esme had often told him not to be, they may have been young, may have been scared; it was better that they give him and his sister up for a better life than try and care for them themselves if they weren't up to the job.

Emmett was the oldest of the children, by a year, though he'd been held back a year; having trouble with the academic side of learning due to his devotion to the sporting side of it, his parents were a little disappointed that he was abusing his studies but were proud that he was trying hard with what he was dedicated to.

Edward was the same age as the Hales, just a few months older. Jasper thought it was noble of Esme and Carlisle to take in two more newborns when they had a new born child of their own. He'd heard the story many times;

Esme adored her two baby boys; one and a half month old Emmett and her couple mouth old Edward, though the moment she saw Rosalie's little face in the nursery she fell in love instantly, then she saw the bright green eyes of Jasper and fell in love, again. When told they were orphans she decided then and there that she'd take them home no matter what anyone said...though of course she had to talk to Carlisle about it eventually and being the kind soul he was, he agreed.

"She's coming round tonight right?" Edward said doodling in the back of his book. "Bella is." He smiled, thinking of her. "See if she likes you as much as you like her." He chuckled.

Jasper just rolled his eyes looking away from Edward.

It was all much too hard for him, he never was really one with woman, hadn't really had many relationships but he wanted Alice as his own. She always made him smile!

He'd known her for a few years now and he was pretty sure the moment he saw her he had feelings for her, but being the awkward idiot he was he never did anything about it, he treated her like his little sister. It'd be difficult to get her to change her view on him. He could try though!

He looked up to the front of the class hearing the phone ring and watched their teacher Mrs Davis picking it up.

A frown creased his features seeing the look that crossed the teachers face; she looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Alice." Mrs Davis spoke, getting up and moving towards Alice's desk. "Ms Jones wants to see you, you're not in trouble, don't worry." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, she looked devastated.

Ms Jones was the head of the school and though she'd been told she wasn't in trouble Alice couldn't help but think she'd done something wrong, terribly wrong.

"Okay erm..." she paused as she got to her feet, focusing on getting up without tripping; it was hard enough being a year younger than everyone in this class, but she was also so small, hardly any of them took her seriously! "Should I take my things?" she wondered, looking up at the clock, there was a whole half hour left yet, she wouldn't be that long would she?

"Take them with you sweetheart." Mrs Davis smiled that odd smile once more before picking her bag up and handing it to her.

After thanking the teacher, Alice left and slowly made her way up towards the head teacher's office.

She was terrified! She'd never been called to the head's office before.

What could she have done?

As she walked she thought through the past few weeks, trying to see if anything she'd done could cause her to get yelled at but the second she reached the office all those thoughts vanished.

In front of her was the Ms Jones and behind Ms Jones was a tall police officer.

Crap.

"Come in Alice."

She nodded a little and went inside slowly after the head and the police officer.

"Sit down."

She did as she was told and looked up at the police man, feeling her heart beating ten to dozen, feeling the sweat starting to run down the back of her neck. She always got this way when she was around any form of authority. Alice was a bubbly person, a confident person, but there was just something about police men, teachers or anything else that could punish her that freaked her out.

She watched the man for a while before looking down, her long dark locks falling forwards over her shoulders, hiding her face. "What's going on?" she asked quietly, staring at her knees as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"My name is Officer Endsor." The policeman spoke moving to kneel down in front of the small girl, pushing her hair back so she looked up at him. "I have something to tell you and in these sorts of situations I've learnt it is best not to beat around the bush." He nodded and after getting no response out of her, he carried on. "Your Father was in a car accident Alice." He saw her face fall and squeezed her shoulder gently. "I'm sorry, but he didn't make it."

In that moment her life was ruined.

Her Father was the only thing she had; her Mother had walked out on them when she was a baby, Grandparents were dead and she had no aunts or uncles.

"No!" she snapped, getting up, pushing her chair backwards and moving away when he tried to touch her. "No...No you're wrong." She exclaimed looking up at him then over to Ms Jones seeing the concern crossing her face. "You're wrong!" she shouted, slapping his hand away. "He's not dead...he...he can't be dead." She sunk back into her chair then, dropping her head into her hands as the tears started to roll.

Ms Jones moved towards Alice's side and put her arm carefully around her shoulders.

"I know darling, it's awful I know." She soothed, not really quite sure what to say to her. "You can stay in the staff room until the end of the day if you wish then we'll sort care out for you."

"I don't need care!" Alice shoved her arm off, getting up and grabbing her bag. "I'm going back to class...I can't just...just sit around." She went towards the door, blocking out whatever they were saying.

She was in the hallway within seconds and practically ran all the way back to her Math class, bursting in, ignoring the whole class staring at her.

"She's back." Emmett pointed out the obvious, ramming his elbow into Jasper's ribs to get his attention.

He cursed under his breath and kicked his brother's shin before looking over towards the door seeing Alice there, her face blotchy, her eyes red, tears streaming down her face.

He needed to go to her...needed to stop her crying. It hurt him to see her that upset, she shouldn't be upset, she was too nice, too kind, too good to be upset.

"Sit down." He heard Edward hiss and realized he had actually stood up. He looked down at his brothers then back to Alice.

Their eyes met for a moment and she smiled, but it was awful, it looked like she was going to throw up! She broke their eye contact when she sunk down into her seat.

Jasper copied her and sat back down looking at his brothers. "What do you think is wrong?" he asked, looking back to Alice seeing her shoulders shaking, either laughing or crying, he was almost a hundred percent sure she was crying.

"I don't know, maybe she got some bad news." Edward offered unhelpfully. "She might tell us tonight, she'll probably tell Mom."

Esme was practically Alice's mother, she hadn't had one for most of her life and when she got friendly with Bella and started hanging out at her house, she formed bond with Esme, went to her for advice, cried into her shoulder when she was upset over guys or girl stuff, it was her she went to when she first started her period, she was much too embarrassed to go to her Father about it, it was nice that she had a Mother figure in her life.

"Hmm maybe." Jasper muttered resting his head on his hands, staring over at Alice seeing her slumped against her desk.

He'd help her, he'd do anything it took to make her smile again but the first thing he had to do was to find out what was wrong with her.

* * *

**If there is anything you're unsure about tell me in a review and I'll get back to you with the answer :)  
Review please, let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper was quiet for the rest of that lesson, just watching Alice, wondering what was wrong with her; she stayed slumped against her desk, her shoulder's shaking. He knew she was crying as every few minutes she'd sit up to wipe her sleeves against her eyes before slumping back down again.

Mrs Davis had approached her a few times but to his and probably a few people's surprise she actually shouted, telling her to go away. The reason it was so much of a surprise is simply because Alice hardly ever shouted.

Eventually the bell rang and they were dismissed, the end of the day. He got up and dashed forwards before most of the students could even stand up!

"Alice." He said gently, crouching down beside her. "What's wrong?" He asked, resting his hand against her back, feeling the electricity run through him, that always happened when he touched Alice, it could just be a slight brush of the hand, but it felt wonderful, all the time, just another reason why he believed he belonged with Alice. "You can tell me." He soothed, moving his hand to her hair, stroking it gently.

Alice looked up slowly and sighed seeing the familiar face of Jasper, she wanted to tell him...wanted the comfort of him and her other two 'brothers.' That's how she saw the Cullen and Hale kids; as her siblings. She was an only child and had spent quite a lot of time at their house, it was nice to think she had brothers and a sister.

She was going to tell him, she actually opened her mouth to speak but then she shook her head and got up. "Nothing's wrong." She said quickly, grabbing her bag, throwing it over her shoulder. "I'm coming to yours right?" she nodded, wanting to act as if everything was fine when really all her insides were twisted and she felt like throwing up. She didn't want to tell anyone about this, wanted to keep it as her secret then maybe it wouldn't feel real, maybe it'd be like her Father was just...away for a little bit, not gone forever.

Part of her knew she was being ridiculous. It was stupid to believe that no-one would ever find out about the death of her Father and when they did find out they would treat her differently. For now, whilst no-one knew, she wanted to do everything like she'd planned which included going to the Cullen's tonight, if she kept to her routine then maybe things would feel normal. Hopefully...though she knew it wasn't likely.

Jasper sighed looked at her, it was obvious something was wrong, she just wasn't herself; the light had gone out of her usually bright green eyes, her soft lips were pulled down into a frown and tears had stained her cheeks. She wasn't crying for the minute, she just looked confused, scared...lost. He wanted to put his arms around her, wanted to comfort her and tell her everything would be fine, but when he stepped towards her, she flinched back then moved towards the door.

Nothing was said as he, Alice, Emmett and Edward headed towards the parking lot where they met Rosalie and Bella.

"Hey Al!" Bella grinned seeing her best friend but the smile vanished seeing the state she was in. She looked up to the boys, her brown doe eyes searching for answers but all she got was three shrugged.

They split themselves up and got into two cars; one belonging to Edward, the other belonging to Emmett.

Jasper sat in the back of Edward's car and Alice slipped in beside him, leaning back in her seat. Bella was in the front with Edward so Emmett and Rosalie got the other car to themselves.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Edward spoke up, looking back at his brother and Alice before starting the car and heading off towards his house.

Alice didn't listen to any of the conversation, she couldn't take it in. She stared out the window and wondered what it'd be like in a few years when her 'siblings' went off to college and she was left all alone.

She was Sixteen, a sophomore, whereas Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and Bella were seventeen and were juniors. Being eighteen Emmett should be a senior but he'd been held back so was still a junior like the others.

In two years time they'd all move on and she'd be left at high school all on her own. They were the only people she had other than her Father, what was she supposed to do when they left?

She felt the familiar sting in her eyes and the lump in her throat as the tears started to form then fall down her cheeks.

She didn't want anyone to notice so turned as far as she could in her seat so her face was pretty much pressed against the back of it.

* * *

Esme couldn't sit still, she paced up and down in her living room, glancing to the clock. The children should be home any moment, would Alice be with them?

She knew what had happened, her husband, Carlisle had been called to the scene of the accident and was the one to pronounce Frank Brandon dead.

"Oh that poor girl." She whispered finally coming to settle on the sofa, but of course she wasn't still, her hands tapped on her knees and her feet tapped against the floor.

She saw Alice as her own daughter, she'd known her long enough! She still remembered the day when they first met;

It was November second, 2005. Her children were ten and eleven. Edward had been getting rather friendly with Isabella Swan, a girl in his science class and she'd been around a few times since the start of the school year.  
That day Edward asked if it would be alright if Bella brought a friend back to theirs and of course she said yes, the more the merrier.  
When she saw Alice she was rather surprised she was in fourth grade as she looked rather tiny! She was a year younger than her youngest children but apparently she and Bella had known each other for a long time, their Father's were friends.

As the years went on Esme found she had a special bond with the Brandon girl, she found herself taking on a Motherly role one which her Father, Frank was only happy to encourage, insisting that his daughter needed a female role model in her life.

Since then the Cullen's and the Brandon's had been rather close, Father and daughter often came round for meals and Alice practically lived with them what with her Father working odd hours because of his job in the police.

Soon she heard the familiar sounds of the two cars pulling up into the drive and glanced out seeing her children and Bella and Alice get out.

Alice was there.

That was a surprise, she expected her to be taken to some sort of care to help her with the crippling grief of losing her Father.

The mood was sombre as they entered the house and Esme moved instantly to Alice's aid but she looked away, shaking her head.

"Alice." Esme pressed gently, holding out her hand for her. "Come and talk to me sweetheart."

Again she shook her head and stepped back, lingering in the front door whilst the rest of the children moved to take over the lounge as they usually did.

She wasn't going to give up, she needed to comfort the girl she thought of as her daughter, needed to give her the help she so clearly needed. "Come on darling." She murmured, putting her hand on her shoulder, keeping it there even though she tried to shrug her off. "There, that's it." She encouraged when Alice finally grabbed onto Esme's arm.

The pair went off into the conservatory and sat at opposite ends of the sofa, just looking at each other.

After a while of silence, Alice spoke up. "Do you know then?" she whispered watching Esme seeing her nodding. "How?"

"Carlisle was the doctor called to the scene of the accident." She explained gently. "He called me." She said, quickly shuffling up to her side seeing her eyes filling with tears. "I'm so sorry sweetheart."

Alice leant against her side and squeezed her eyes closed. "I need him." She whispered. "He can't be gone." She groaned looking up again. "Did he die right away or...?" Why was she torturing herself asking these questions? Maybe because she felt like she needed to know.

"He was alive when Carlisle arrived but passed soon after. They never got him to the hospital alive."

She nodded as Esme spoke and then wondered what her Father thought about when he lay there dying. Did he have any regrets? Did he think about her?

"I never got to say goodbye!" She suddenly realized and that upset her all over again. "Never told him how much I loved him!"

Esme frowned gently looking at Alice, putting her hand on her back. "Did you not see him this morning dear?"

"No!" She groaned. "It was last night...I went to bed and he came in to tell me he was on the early shift so he wouldn't see me until I came home from school...he must have been on his way home from work when it happened." She frowned, remembering the last conversation she had with her Father;

_She went to bed at ten pm and around midnight her Father came in to wake her up.  
"Alice sweetheart, I've been called in for the early shift." Frank spoke, perching on the edge of his little girl's bed, looking down at her seeing how confused she looked, she didn't do well with being woken up. "I'm leaving here at four am and should be back by the time you finish school. You're going to the Cullen's aren't you?" He waited then saw her nodding slowly. "Well call me if you need a lift." He smiled, leaning down to press his lips to her forehead. "I love you baby."  
He moved to the door and heard a little groan then heard her mumbling; "Love you too." before she drifted off to sleep again._

"Alice, darling." Esme said as Alice got up, rubbing her hands against the sides of her face, she watched her sobbing, coughing then heaving. "Go upstairs, go lie down." She said getting up and pressing her lips against her forehead. "You can stay here tonight." She promised.

Alice didn't argue, she needed to get out of there, needed to go and lie down; she'd suddenly got a throbbing headache and felt like she needed to throw up again.

Once Alice left Esme made her way into the lounge looking around at the children. "I need to tell you something." She announced, sitting herself down in the spare armchair.

Jasper slumped out in the other arm chair, Edward sat on the sofa, Bella leant against his side, Rosalie squeezed on the end and Emmett stretched out on the floor.

She knew it wasn't really up to her to tell them this, but she doubted Alice would get around to it and anyway; they deserved to know, they were close to Frank Brandon too.

"Is this to do with what's wrong with Ali?" Jasper asked, looking across at the Mother, seeing the usual signs that she was upset; she fiddled with the edge of her shirt, she frowned every few minutes and her brows merged every now and then.

Esme nodded to her son before taking in each face, finally settling on staring straight ahead.

"Alice's Father." She started. "Was involved in a terrible accident earlier today; it was unfortunately fatal."

"Oh my gosh!" She heard Rosalie gasp followed by Emmett cursing and Edward stating it wasn't fair.

"Mom." Jasper spoke up, wanting her attention. "Can Alice stay with us? I mean permanently?"

Esme nodded at her son. "I would certainly hope so darling." She admitted. "She's staying tonight no matter what anyone says. Myself and your Father will need to talk to the social services who are handling Alice's case and try and get permission to be her legal guardian."

Alice wasn't her biological child but neither was Jasper or Rosalie, but she loved them all the same.

She would do everything she could to help her through this terrible time in her life.

* * *

**I've been asked about their ages so I hope this chapter cleared that up! Sorry if I'm a little off with the ages and grades...I'm not from America and get confused rather easily!  
I've also been told that there are a few stories with this title but I personally cannot think of anything to change it to so I think I'll just keep it as it is, but thank you for your advice! :)  
Please keep your reviews and advice coming, I love it when I know people are enjoying what I write...well I love it when I know people are reading what I write!  
Thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Alice lay on the bed in the guest bedroom, the one she often slept in when she stayed over at the Cullen's.

She honestly thought she couldn't cry anymore, her eyes were burning and she had a lump in her throat the size of a golf ball yet some tears still rolled silently down her cheeks.

Everything was wrong; she still felt sick, her head was throbbing and banging...She wanted her Father and what hurt the most was knowing she would never, ever be able to see him again.

He'd never be able to chase away her first boyfriend with a rifle as he'd promised he would do, never be able to walk he down the aisle and give her away, never be able to hold his grandchildren.

She'd never be able to hug him again, never feel him comforting her when she cried.

Never get to see him again.

She rolled over burying her face into the pillow wishing everything could go back to normal, wishing her Father never got called into work or wishing he was delayed so wouldn't have gotten involved in the accident, he'd still be there, he'd be coming to pick her up soon, they'd go home and have dinner, everything would be normal, everything would be right.

"Alice?"

She glanced up at someone speaking her name and saw Jasper in the doorway, one foot in, one foot out.

"What?" she muttered, looking away from him again.

Jasper saw her turning away and sighed quietly. "Can I come in?" he asked but she shook her head, despite that he went inside anyway.

When he sat on the edge of the bed she shuffled away from him, keeping her back to him.

"Ali I'm so sorry." He whispered setting his hand against her back, rubbing it gently, feeling her tensing from his touch. "Come here." He said trying to pull her up, wanting to hug her but she did everything she could to stay lay on the bed. "Alice please."

"What!" she snapped sitting up abruptly, staring at him. "What do you want!"

He was a little taken aback by her outburst but he wasn't going to leave her alone when she was like this.

"I want to help you; I want to help you feel better." He said softly, moving closer to her, putting his hands on her little shoulders. "Please Ali, please let me help you."

She shrugged his hands off and got to her feet. "No, you can't help me." She muttered, moving towards the window, staring out at the setting sun. Her stomach was rumbling, she was hungry but she knew she wouldn't be able to eat anything. "You can't help me." She repeated. "Unless you know how to bring my Father back."

"I can't do that; no-one can do that." He said gently, getting up and moving towards her, refusing to let her push him away. "It's going to be alright."

When she turned he saw a flash of anger in her darkened green eyes.

"How can you say that!" she shouted, glaring up at him. "It's not going to be alright! Are you stupid?"

He sighed softly putting his hand back on her shoulder. "It's going to be alright, trust me. I can't see my parents either, I know how you feel, I understand."

"No you don't!" She shouted, infuriated he thought this was the same thing. "Your parents didn't want you!" She hit his hand away and shoved her hands up against his chest wanting him away from her but he took hold of her dainty wrists. "My Dad wanted me and now I don't ever get to see him again. How dare you say you understand!"

He tried not to be hurt by her comment about his parents but it didn't stop him tightening his hold on her wrists a little. "I understand." He insisted looking down at her, feeling her struggling to get away but he wasn't going to let go, he needed her to see that he wanted to help her, needed her to understand!

"Let me go!" she snapped, the tears burning her eyes again but right now she was more angry that upset.

Esme sat quietly in the lounge watching her children and Bella as they watched a film, but when she heard the commotion from upstairs she got up, heading up quickly. She followed the noise through to the guest bedroom and saw Jasper holding a struggling Alice by the wrists.

"Jasper." She said softly, moving towards her son, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Jasper let her go."

He ignored her for a moment but eventually let go and watched Alice sink to the floor, dropping her head into her hands as she started to sob uncontrollably again.

"Go downstairs son." She insisted seeing him looking rather close to tears himself.

"I was just trying to help." He said in a quiet voice, reminding her very much of how he used to be as a little boy, always scared of doing something wrong, scared of getting shouted at.

"I know I know." She soothed him, kissing his cheek. "Go on, they're watching a film, go join them." She smiled reassuringly watching him slowly move out of the room.

She waited for a while before crouching down beside the hunched form of Alice.

"Now then." She started gently, resisting the urge to put her arm around Alice; it was obvious she wasn't so happy with being touched at the moment. "You're going to make yourself ill if you keep this up." She said, keeping her voice soft, wanting Alice to see she could depend on her, but she didn't want to come across as patronizing. "I know it hurts, I know everything like it's never going to get better but I promise you sweetheart it will." She said, stepping back when Alice looked up then got to her feet slowly.

Alice watched Esme standing up then she moved forwards wrapping her arms tight around her, hugging onto her. Esme was the only person she wanted close, she was like her Mother, she needed her help, her support. It just felt right to have her holding her but when it was anyone else, when it was her 'brothers', her 'sister' or her best friend...she wanted to be left alone.

"I want him back." She whispered, hiding her face against the soft material of Esme's jumper. "It's not fair, my Dad never ever did anything wrong." She frowned tightening her hold on her, scared to let go. "I'm never going to see him again!" she whined leaning back to look up at her. "I feel sick." She complained.

Esme kissed Alice's hair gently, rocking her slowly from side to side. "Let's get you downstairs, get you a nice drink yes?" she said, leading her towards the door. "Just try and relax." She soothed.

Once they were downstairs Esme set Alice on the sofa and passed her one of the pillows which she hugged to her chest. "I'm going to put dinner on." She spoke up, looking towards Bella. "Are you staying love?" she wondered.

Bella looked up and nodded. "I'm being picked up at nine." She glanced at the clock, it was only six. "So if you're making dinner now I'll have some if you don't mind." She grinned.

"Of course not." Esme smiled back, making her way into the kitchen.

Alice watched Esme leave before she looked down at her knees, not wanting to cry anymore, it hurt too much, it'd tired her out. All she wanted to do was go upstairs and sleep, at least then she'd have a few hours where everything would seem normal.

Jasper wasn't focusing on the film, he didn't care what was going on; he was still reeling from his little incident with Alice. He looked across at her and saw her clinging tightly onto a sofa pillow as if it was her lifeline.

He hated that he couldn't seem to help her, hated that he didn't know what to say.

Earlier today he was considering telling her the way he felt about her, the way she'd always caught his attention even when she was a tiny nine year old and he was a quiet ten year old, the way she always made him smile, the way her innocence and vulnerability made him feel very protective about her. Now it seemed like he had absolutely no chance with her, even less than he did anyway! He felt she hated him; she'd never shouted at him before and now not only had she done that but she'd hit him too.

He hated how useless he felt.

After a while Esme came through with two large pizzas and set them down on the coffee table. She'd decided that everyone could do with a little comfort food. "Dig in." She smiled putting down six plates, she'd wait for her husband to come home before having her dinner, she didn't mind how long she waited, she loved eating with her husband.

Whilst Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Bella tucked into the pizza, Esme noticed Jasper was picking a slice apart and Alice not eating anything at all. A sad sigh passed her lips as she saw this; it upset her knowing two people she loved dearly were upset.

There was nothing she could do; she knew that. She just had to hope that with time, things would get easier.

The hours past slowly and at nine o'clock on the dot Charlie Swan came to pick his daughter up; he too was devastated by Frank Brandon's death the pair were very close friends.

He didn't stay long, he understandably wanted to get home, though before he left he told Alice that he was always there if she needed anything but as expected she just nodded, saying nothing. It was like she'd shut down completely, she wasn't talking to anyone other than Esme.

Alice headed up to bed soon after the Swan's left and around ten o clock the rest of the children retired to their bedrooms.

Half an hour later Carlisle came home.

He looked exhausted, his blonde hair was pushed up in all directions as if he'd been running his fingers through it all day, the dark marks under his eyes seemed exaggerated and his eyes were blood shot.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He sighed moving to the ready waiting arms of his wife. "There were a few lose ends I needed to tie up." He frowned, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Don't worry." Esme soothed, rubbing his back before letting go. "Let me get you something to eat."

She guessed with it being late he wouldn't want much too heavy so she just made them both a sandwich.

They talked as they ate;

"Carlisle." She started, glancing up at him. "I want to talk to you about Alice." She said resting her hand on his thigh. "I don't like the thought of her in some care home; she'll be all on her own." She frowned. "There are no care homes round here, she'll be taken further away and they'll transfer her to a different school, she'll hardly get to see any of us again." She glanced up seeing Carlisle looking down at her, a little frown creasing his features. "Can we take her in? Adopt her?"

He should have known she'd say something like this, Esme was far too caring for her own good, she took everyone in that needed a helping hand, put everyone's happiness before her own.

"My love I'm not so sure it's as simple as that." He sighed finishing his sandwich before putting his arm around her, pulling her close to his side.

"But Carlisle she'll have no-one else, we can't just abandon her." Esme spoke up again.

"We're not going to abandon her; you know I see her as another daughter." He said, laughing gently at how close he and his wife had grown to the child, she knew exactly how to get everyone wrapped around her little finger. "We're going to help her in whatever way we can and I promise you I shall look into trying to adopt her but before they consider us as her legal guardians they'll look for any other living relatives." He frowned.

Would they find her Mother? What would she be like? Would Alice want to be with her?

Esme nodded slowly as her husband spoke, she knew he knew best.

"I want to adopt her." She nodded. "I want her to feel as if she has family, as if she has someone to rely on, someone that'd love her. She must feel so alone." She shook her head, covering her face with her hands. "Why is life so unfair?"

"I don't know love." Carlisle sighed, hugging her closer to him, pressing his lips to her temple. "We'll do everything we can to help her. It will take a very long time for Alice to start feeling better and there isn't really anything we can do to speed that up, we just have to let her know we love her."

"We will." Esme agreed, leaning up to press his lips to her husband's cheek.

They both fell silent then and they could hear someone sobbing upstairs, it was pretty easy to guess who that was.

* * *

**Things are moving pretty slow right now and I'm sorry but I promise things will speed up and get better soon :)  
Review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Around two am the rain started to pour down and in any usual circumstances it would have woken Alice up, however she was already awake when it started. She hadn't slept a wink, so much for those few hours of escape she was so looking forwards to.

Her mind wouldn't settle, she was thinking through every little thing she could; wondering what it'd be like at school, surely it'd get out eventually that her Father had died, this was a small town so absolutely nothing was private, she'd just be known as that poor girl that had no family, poor little orphan Alice.

That wasn't the only thing she thought about; she thought about her Mother, wondering where she was, wondering who she was, she had no memories of her all she had was an old faded picture of her and her Father when they were just teenagers themselves. Her Father was holding a little Westie dog that was licking his cheek and her Mother had her arms wound tight around his neck, they were both grinning so bright.

She wondered what had happened to them. They looked so in love, so happy and so alive, had her coming along ruined that?

She sat up and pulled her school bag up onto the bed, opening it up, pulling her school planner out, there tucked in the back of it was the picture of her parents, she always kept it with her, always.  
She stared at it, running her finger along the back of the dog as if she were stroking it.

Her Father promised her they'd get a dog but they never got around to it; it was always "Next week Alice, we'll look into it next week." But next week came and he said the same thing. Her Father was such a procrastinator.

She stared at the picture for a long while, just wondering what they were doing in it, wondering whose dog it was, wondering what they were thinking about. Whenever she asked her Father he told her he couldn't remember, but she knew he did, he'd just rather not talk about it.

She put the photo back into her planner then the planner back into the bag before dumping it on the floor.

She considered going lying down and trying to get to sleep but she knew very well that wouldn't happen so she climbed out of bed and headed out into the hallway. It was rather chilly, all she had on was one of Rosalie's nightgowns and it was a little thin. She wrapped her arms tight around herself and made her way down the stairs.

There wasn't really much she could do, she didn't want to watch television in case she woke anyone up so she just aimlessly wandered about.

In the end she found herself in the study, looking at the photos on the bookshelf.

There was so many; there were individual ones of Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Edward as babies, then quite a few of them throughout the years, as toddlers, teenagers and everything in between.

One brought tears to her eyes; it was Carlisle stood on a beach somewhere with a big smile on his face and on his back was a young looking Rosalie, her legs were wrapped around his waist and she had her arms around his neck. Her head peeped over his shoulders. Her long blonde hair was blown wildly about her head. It looked like she was laughing, having the time of her life. Alice would never get to have moments like that with her own Father and that was what upset her.

She put the picture back on the bookshelf and turned around, hearing someone coming down the stairs.

"Don't move! I know you're there...I've got a weapon."

It was a man's voice...sounded a lot like Jasper. She ignored what he said and headed out of the study, moving to the stairs where he stood.

He was in his boxers and at that sight she felt a blush burn furiously along her cheeks, she wasn't so sure why; was it because she was embarrassed seeing him like that or was it because she rather liked what she saw?

"Damn Ali...you scared the crap out of me." Jasper muttered before realizing how little he had on. He fidgeted uncomfortably and wrapped his arms around himself. "What're you doing down here? It's late."

"I...uh..." She looked away from him, staring down at her feet. "I couldn't sleep." She shrugged, nibbling absently on her lower lip. "I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm sorry."

"No no...It's fine I couldn't sleep either." He smiled a little, glad she seemed to be talking to him normally for a change. "Come on, it's freezing down here." He held out his hand for her and after a while she took hold of it.

The electricity ran through him and he laced his fingers with hers, giving her hand a gentle squeeze, scared to hold it too tight unless he broke it...she was so tiny and fragile. "There you go." He smiled to her, leading her up the stairs.

"Jazz." Alice said quietly, looking down at their joint hands. "Can I come sleep with you? Please it's just...I...I don't want to be on my own."

He paused at the top of the stairs and looked back at her, seeing her looking at their hands. She looked so vulnerable, so tiny and so scared. "Of course you can Ali." He whispered, squeezing her hand once more as they went to his bedroom.

Once there he pulled the duvet back and Alice climbed underneath shuffling up all the way so her back pressed against the wall, he climbed in beside her then pulled the duvet back over them, wanting to keep her warm; he'd noticed her little hands were icy when he held them.

"Sleep well Ali." He said quietly, looking over at her seeing her staring at the ceiling. "I'm here if you need to talk alright?"

She nodded and after a while of silence moved closer to him, melting against his side.

Jasper wound his arm around Alice's waist, hugging her close. He bit his lip as her leg draped over his, pressing herself up against him. He was glad they were covered up by the duvet; he didn't want her seeing the very obvious hard bulge in his pants. He knew he shouldn't be having that reaction given the current circumstances but he was a teenage boy and a girl he cared very much about was pressing herself up against his side.

He rubbed his hands over her back slowly, wanting to keep her relaxed.

She nuzzled her head into her neck and he felt her warm breath blowing against there, sending goose bumps over his exposed skin. After a while her breathing slowed and became deeper, she became a dead weight against his side indicating she was asleep.

"I'm always going to be here for you." He swore quickly, turning his head to press his lips against her forehead. "I'm going to help you through this."

Jasper's alarm rang at six am and he groaned quietly, turning it off. Alice was still fast asleep in the bed next to him.

He sat up and looked down at her, smiling at how beautiful, how natural she looked there, fast asleep. He wasn't going to wake her, he wanted to let her sleep, let her enjoy the moments where she didn't have to think about the loss of her Father.

In a couple of minutes he got up and shifted feeling a little uncomfortable and that's when he realized it was due to how hard 'he' was in his pants. Shit what had he been dreaming of?

After having a shower and sorting himself out he got dressed then made his way into the kitchen were his Mother, Father and his siblings were.

"Hey." He nodded, sitting down at the kitchen table, grabbing a slice of toast off the big pile in the middle and covering it with jam. "Is Alice going to school today?" He asked taking a bite of the toast, looking up at his Mother.

Esme shook her head, leaning against her husband's side. "I'm keeping her off, taking her to pick some things up from her house. Carlisle's going to be looking into care for her, trying to see if she can stay with us permanently...but of course we'll have to talk with Alice too, she might not want to stay here."

"Why wouldn't she?" Emmett said quickly, irritated that his Mother would think that. "We're like her family, she's my little sis, that's how I see her, of course she'd want to say with us."

"Alright alright Emmett." Esme said gently watching him. "You're right, but we're still going to have to ask."

The family were silent for a while, eating their breakfasts, some of them double checking they had all their work done for today.

At seven thirty Alice came down and sat at the kitchen table beside Jasper, grabbing a slice of toast for herself, not bothering to put anything on it.

Jasper looked down at her and smiled a little, thinking they'd grown closer after last night. "Hey." He said but to his dismay she just looked up at him and nodded. No smile. No nothing. "Ali?"

She didn't look at him, she just stared straight ahead watching Edward frantically searching through his bag for a piece of English homework which he was certain he had done.

"Thanks." She finally whispered but kept her eyes on Edward. "For letting me sleep in your bed last night."

Jasper smiled when she spoke and put his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. "You're welcome, any time Ali." He said putting his hands on his lap, feeling a little dejected that she'd shut him out again.

Last night if felt like she was letting him in just a little, that was the first time she'd let him hold her since before she found out about her Father, but now he was back to how it was yesterday, back to her flinching away from his touch and hardly saying anything. Great.

"Come on kids." Esme spoke up looking around at them all. "Times getting on, you best be heading to school." She said, moving around the table to kiss each of them and wish them a good day.

After they left the kitchen fell silent once more and as it was just Esme, Carlisle and Alice there.

Alice was still sat at the kitchen table in Rosalie's nightgown, she hadn't bothered to go looking for something warmer to wear, she was hungry, she hadn't had anything since her lunch yesterday afternoon. Though she was rather hungry she was still struggling to finish off one simple slice of buttered toast. She just seemed to get full up easily.

When it looked like Alice was finished, Carlisle leant forwards to look at her, smiling gently when she looked up. He saw the dark marks under her eyes indicating she hadn't had much sleep. He went to check on her last night and she wasn't in her bed so he assumed she'd gone to sleep in one of his children's room, wanting someone with her.

"You going to get yourself dressed?" He asked, placing his hand over hers when she set it on the table, but she pulled it away almost instantly. "Esme's taking you to get some of your things and we're going to find out about having you live with us."

Alice frowned looking up at them both. "What? Like permanently?" She liked the thought of that, she was scared she'd be packed off to some home somewhere but now there was the possibility that she could stay here with Esme and Carlisle and the rest of them.

"Yes sweetheart." Esme smiled gently seeing a little glimmer of hope in her green eyes.

Alice took that in before she jumped to her feet, dashing around to throw her arms tight around Esme, grabbing Carlisle's hand and bringing him close too.

"Thank you thank you thank you." She whispered, burying her face against her shirt. "Thank you." She leant back looking up at them with the tears in her eyes and she smiled.

She actually smiled.

Though soon after she did...she started to feel bad. She shouldn't be smiling; it was way too soon for her to be smiling.

"I'm going to get dressed." She nodded, dropping her arms and heading up the stairs.

Esme watched her leave then looked to her husband. "She's going to be alright." She smiled.

Yesterday it seemed like Alice was never, ever going to get over the death of her Father, never be able to be happy again, yet seeing that shine in her eyes, seeing that smile, she finally saw that Alice would, in time, get better.

* * *

**See? Alice isn't all doom and gloom, she is capable of a smile! :) This chapter was basically to give Alice and Jasper their little 'moment' never mind how brief it may have been.  
Reviews make me happy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Carlisle had decided to go with Esme and Alice to Alice's home then they could all go together to Social Services afterwards.

He was the one driving, beside him in the passenger seat was Esme and in the back seat was Alice, wearing the same clothes she had on yesterday.

It was much too quiet in the car so he reached forwards and turned the radio on, however after a while the upbeat music started to seem a little wrong so he turned it off again.

"Alice." He said gently, glancing at her in the rear view mirror seeing her huddled up on the back seat, her arms wrapped tight around herself. "Take as much as you want, don't worry about it not all fitting in the car, we can do double trips."

Alice looked up and saw him looking at her. "Alright." She said quietly, pulling at the material of her shirt, tugging at a lose end of a thread until it came off, leaving behind a little hole. "Whoops." She muttered, dropping the thread onto the floor.

The house she used to live in came into view and she leant up in her seat to get a good look. The drive was empty, obviously. Her Father's car wasn't there.

Carlisle stopped the car and got out. He opened Esme's door and Alice's door and the pair got out.

"Do you have your keys Alice?" He asked her and she nodded, fishing around in her pocket for a while before pulling out her house keys, her little dog key chain hung on them.

"Thank you." He smiled taking them off her and unlocking the front door. He stepped inside and picked up the mail from yesterday, setting it down on the kitchen table when he made his way through.

Esme was next inside and followed her husband into the kitchen seeing the defrosted meat on the table beside the kitchen, probably ready for yesterday's dinner. She sighed quietly and placed it back in the fridge turning to see Carlisle leant back against the countertop.

"This is awful." She whispered looking around the empty kitchen catching sight of the calendar pinned on the wall. She went across and looked at it seeing dentist appointments pencilled in, work times and next Wednesday someone had written 'Movie night!' The writing was big and in a pink pen, she assumed Alice had written that. Underneath was a movie title; _Speed_. Some film from the early nineties. "It's a shame they won't be able to do all these things they planned." She frowned looking over at her husband. "Do you think we should rent the movie? Watch it with her?"

Carlisle moved to his wife's side and looked at the calendar too. "I'm not sure sweetheart." He sighed kissing her cheek. "She might get a little upset, think we're trying to take the role of her Father, take over you know?" He sighed, rubbing his hand over his wife's back seeing her frowning, he didn't like it when she frowned; it meant she was upset. "We can always ask her though darling, if she wants to then we will, but if she doesn't then we won't, alright?"

He smiled when she nodded but then noticed Alice wasn't with them.

"Where is she?" He wondered letting go of his wife and going back towards the front door seeing Alice stood outside on the front step, her arms wrapped tight around herself. "Alice?" he said softly, stepping outside, stopping a few feet in front of her.

"I can't go in...I can't." She shook her head, backing away when his hand reached out towards her. "He'll be there, his things...I'll want him!"

"You have to do this dear and I know you can do this." Carlisle soothed, finally getting close enough to take hold of her hand. "Come on, you don't need to go near your Father's room, just go and get your things." He led her inside slowly seeing Esme lingering at the bottom of the stairs. "We'll be in the lounge, shout us if you need us." He said then let her go.

Alice watched them both go into the lounge before she slowly headed up the stairs. She paused outside her bedroom door before shaking her head and continuing down the hallway.

She knew it was stupid to go where she was going, knew she should have done as Carlisle said and stayed well away...but she couldn't stop herself.

She took a deep breath as she stopped outside her Father's bedroom door and after a while she lifted her hand and knocked on it, half expecting the usual cheery; "Come on in baby." But there was obviously nothing.

Eventually she got the courage to open the door and saw the room in front of her.

It was a state. After his very early start that day he must not have bothered with tidying up. His bed was a mess, curtains were still closed, clothes were strewn across the floor including a pair of boxers. Nice.

She went inside and picked up the clothes, putting them in his washing basket. She opened the curtains and grabbed the pair of shoes that lay behind them then she took them over to the wardrobe and opened it putting them inside.

His clothes were lined up in a miss-mash state inside that wardrobe and she considered tidying it up a little, but when she started she found she ended up just hugging onto his clothes tightly, bringing them close to her so she could get that usual smell of her Father. "I miss you Dad." She mumbled finally letting go of the clothes.

She turned around and moved slowly to the big double bed and kicked her shoes off before climbing up onto it.

When she got comfortable in the middle she pulled the duvet up over herself and closed her eyes.

A good half hour had passed and Carlisle was starting to get a little suspicious. He couldn't hear anything going on upstairs, couldn't hear any movement or footsteps.

"I wonder what she's doing." He said getting up, taking hold of Esme's hand. He led her up the stairs and went into Alice's room but it was empty. "Alice?" he called gently and when he got no reply he headed out back onto the hallway, walking up it, glancing in each room as he passed.

He finally found her curled up in her Father's bed, fast asleep.

"Oh." Esme sighed coming in beside her husband. "Leave her love, we'll pack away her things." She kissed his cheek.

The pair went back to Alice's room and started packing up all her clothes, shoes and underwear. After that was done they took all the items off her desk and from her draws, putting them in the boxes they'd brought with them.

Within an hour the whole room was left as merely a shell, everything Alice owned was now packed away in boxes and cases ready to be taken to wherever Alice was going next.

They weren't so sure Alice would want all these things, but she could sort them out and throw what she didn't want out later on when she was settle in her new home.

"Oh I do hope they allow us to adopt her." Esme said when her husband returned from putting the last of the boxes in the car, to his surprise, they all fit. "She seemed so happy when we told her we were looking into it; I don't want to let her down."

"I know my love, I'll do my best to make this happen, but if there is someone else, a relative they're going to get considered before we do." Carlisle frowned, winding his arm around her waist, bringing her close to him. "But I shall do my best." He repeated.

She nodded, knowing it was right and promising herself she would not get mad or upset with Carlisle if they don't get to adopt Alice. If a relative is found there is nothing they could do about it, nothing he could do to change that short of killing said relative but he was much too much of a good man to do that.

As long as Alice was happy, they'd be happy.

"We best wake her up, times getting on; our appointment is in half an hour." He sighed, pressing his lips against Esme's temple before letting go of her and staring up the stairs. "You go wait in the car." He called over his shoulder.

He made his way to Frank's room and saw that Alice was in the exact same position they left her in; cuddled up in the middle of the big bed, wrapped up into a tight little ball, making herself as small as possible.

She mustn't have had much sleep the previous night to have her falling asleep during the day.

"Alice, sweetheart." Carlisle said gently, sitting himself down on the bed beside her, shaking her gently.

It took a while but eventually Alice groaned and rolled over, opening her eyes.

"Morning sleep head." He chuckled but stopped seeing her frowning. "You fell asleep Ali." He said moving back as she sat up. "Our appointment at Social Services is in half an hour, we really best had get going." He said getting off the bed.

She nodded and climbed out after him, looking around her Father's bedroom. "I miss him Carlisle." She said in a quiet voice, taking a few moments to study the room before she looked back up at him. "I just feel awful for all the bad things I've ever said to him...I've told him I hated him way too many times." She frowned.

"He knows you don't mean it." Carlisle said softly, glad she was opening up to him a little. "He knows you love him Ali, you're going to make him so proud." He smiled softly, holding his hand out for her, his smile growing when she took hold of it. "Children always say things they don't mean to their parents. I have four kids! Can you imagine how many times I've heard; 'I hate you dad!"?" he chuckled. "I know they don't mean it." He assured her, leading her out of the room and down the stairs as they spoke.

"Wait!" Alice suddenly gasped as Carlisle led her out of the house. She pulled her hand free and dashed back inside, running up the stairs. She went to the little study at the end of the hall and picked up all the photographs up off the desk.

There were three; one of her Father, with a full head of hair, holding a tiny green eyed baby Alice in his arms, a little tuft of black hair on her head.

The second was a couple of years later, Alice's hair had grown to around her shoulders whilst Frank's was thinning, she sat on his shoulders and her little hands fisted in what hair he had, keeping her steady, she must have only been about two or three.

The last was quite a recent one. It was the night of her school dance, she had a pretty purple dress on that she'd saved up for months to afford, her long locks were pulled up into a bun, leaving a few strands hanging loose, her Father's arm was around her waist and they were both grinning at the camera, they'd had Esme take this photo for them as neither of them could figure out the self timer.

When Alice looked close enough she noticed the tears in her Father's eyes and then thought of Carlisle's words; "You're going to make him so proud."

She nodded looking down at the three photographs before she smiled a little.

"I promise I'm going to make you so proud Daddy." She whispered, remembering how upset he was the first time she called him Dad instead of Daddy, that was the first time he realized that his little girl wouldn't be a baby forever, that she was growing up, but right then she would do anything to make him happy, make him know she still loved him and missed him terribly.

"Alice?"

She turned around hearing Carlisle calling her from the bottom of the stairs.

"Um...yeah I'm coming." She wiped at her eyes, sick of being caught crying. Sure her Father only passed yesterday but she knew he wouldn't want his baby crying all the time. Just because she wasn't crying, well trying not to, it didn't mean she didn't care. She did care, so very much.

She went downstairs and showed him the photographs.

"Do you have everything you need?" He asked going to take the photos from her but she held them to her chest so he dropped his hands and opened the back door of the car.

"I think so." She said getting inside, looking up at him. "I'm not sure..."

"If there is anything you think of, just let us know and we'll bring you back." Esme spoke up as Carlisle shut the door and got into the front.

The car started and Alice leant back in the seat, staring down at the three photographs.

This meeting they were going to was going to decide her future, she hoped she got what she wanted; to stay with Carlisle and Esme.

She knew that would be where her Father wanted her to go, he trusted them, she knew that and because of that she felt safe with the Cullen's, she couldn't think of a place she'd rather be other than obviously back with her Father, but that wasn't going to happen so this was the next best thing.

* * *

**I don't think this story is as good as my other one :o I'm not getting as many reviews lol I do appreciate the ones I am getting mind you and would like if they kept coming! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Alice Brandon?"

The three were sat in the waiting room at the social services offices when her name was finally called.

They'd been waiting a very long time and the receptionist had apologized time and time again telling them "they were running a little late."

"Come on." Carlisle spoke getting to his feet, taking hold of Alice's hand again and leading her into the little room.

It was a pretty dull office.

There was one tiny window to the right of an oversized house plant. The desk took up most of the space and that itself was pretty barren; no family photos, no little personal items, just papers.  
Behind the desk sat a middle aged woman, her lank blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun which looked like it was pulling the skin of her face back too. She wore a rather dull gray skirt suit and boring black flats.

"Please, take a seat." She said giving them a tight little smile.

Carlisle pulled two seats back for Esme and Alice then once they had sat down, he sat beside them.

"My Names Carlisle Cullen." He smiled, holding out his hand for her.

She gave another one of her tight smiles as she shook his head. "I'm Karen Ever." She said, her dull blue eyes moving onto Alice. "You must be Alice." She nodded, sure of herself. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

Alice just shrugged, not wanting to talk to this woman; she didn't look very friendly at all. She rested her hands on her lap, once again fiddling with her shirt.

"Alice." Karen spoke again, her voice shrill, not happy the young girl was ignoring her. She waited and finally the girl looked up so she smiled to her. "Do you know of any relatives you have?"

She shook her head trying hard to look at her but she wanted to look away. "My...my Father was an only child. His parents are dead."

Karen just nodded to what Alice said then looked to Carlisle, talking to him now. "Her Mother is called Mary. We assume she's going by her maiden name which is Greene." She said. "However we have no idea where she is. Her last known place of residence was Newark New Jersey, that was five years ago. We don't know where she is now."

Carlisle listened to the woman though he already had an idea that they wouldn't know where Alice's Mother was, she hadn't wrote, hadn't called, hadn't given any indication that she was even still alive. "With no other options then my wife and myself were wondering if it were possible for us to adopt Alice, we've known her for a very long time and believe it'll be beneficial for her to be around people she knows."

"I understand where you're coming from Mr Cullen but of course there are formalities we must undergo." Karen continued. "Checks we need to carry out on the pair of you before we consider whether you are suitable for adoption or not."

"Are you trying to say I'm a bad parent?" Esme exclaimed. "I have four children of my own, I'm a good Mother. Alice wants to stay with us, it's better than he being shipped off to some home someplace on her own."

Carlisle's hand rested on Esme's shoulder and he squeezed it gently. "She doesn't mean that love. She's right, there are checks." He assured her. "But we still have our forms and certificates from when we adopted Rosalie and Jasper, surely that'll speed the process up?"

Karen leant forwards, resting her head on her hands. "You've adopted before?" She asked, looking at the pair then when Carlisle nodded, she smiled. "Then you're right, the process will be sped up." She said. "We just need the documents from your first adoption then we'll do a few background checks and if all goes well then you'll be able to adopt her...if that's what she wants?"

Alice looked up then, nodding at what she said. "I want to." She said quickly. "I don't want to go to a home."

"Will Alice be able to stay with us whilst these checks are being carried out?" Esme asked, taking hold of Alice's hand, squeezing it gently, assuring her she was there for her. "Her things are already at our house."

Karen thought it through before she nodded, the checks would be done by the end of the week, she was certain of that so there was no reason why Alice couldn't stay where she felt comfortable until then. "We need you to fill in these forms, stating you're in charge of her welfare." She said taking the forms out of her draw, passing them over; one for Carlisle, one for Esme.

Alice sat quietly as they filled in the forms. It was all looking rather positive; she might get to stay with them permanently. Of course she would rather stay with her Father but considering that was an impossibility this was the next best thing.

"Right!" Karen spoke up suddenly. "I believe we're done here." She smiled taking the papers, ripping their parts off and giving it back. "Thank you for your time."

"Thank you for yours." Carlisle smiled getting up as did Esme and Alice.

Once out of the office Esme let out a sigh of relief. "That went better than I thought it would." She admitted looking down at Alice, checking she was alright; she seemed to be holding up.

For some reason Esme expected that to go awfully wrong, expected Alice to be shipped off to some home for them never to see her again, maybe that was because of how much bad luck they'd had recently. Hopefully this good luck was a sign of better things to come.

After the appointment they went straight back home and Esme and Alice spent the rest of the afternoon sorting out the guest bedroom, putting all of Alice's things away. Of course it wasn't certain that she was staying with them permanently yet, but she had a pretty good idea that they'd get permission to adopt her. They were good people, they had a clean record, they'd adopted before, they were good parents! She couldn't see why they wouldn't be considered as Alice's adoptive parents.

Finally the room was done and Alice settled down on the bed, looking around. It looked like home now; it had all her things, some of her posters on the walls, her clothes in the wardrobe and even her teddies on the bed.

She managed a little smile as she lay down, pulling her oldest bear close.

It all seemed rather surreal. She had her own room here, she felt like she was part of this family but she couldn't forget the awful pain that came with thinking about her Father. She doubted that would ever go away, she loved him, she missed him, but at least she had other people to love her, at least she wasn't completely on her own.

"Ali?"

She sat up hearing someone knocking on the door. "Come in." She called, moving back a little, resting her back against the wall.

The door opened and Jasper popped his head round. "Can I talk to you?" he asked and when she nodded he came in, shutting the door behind him. "Esme told me how the meeting went, that's good isn't it? You might get to live here." He smiled sitting down on the bed. "I'll like that." He said shyly, looking over at her, seeing her staring down at the bear she held. "Anyway." He wanted to change the subject quickly. "I just thought I should tell you people know at school what happened to your Father."

That got her attention, she looked up wide-eyed, mortified people had been talking. "Did you tell them!" she snapped but instantly felt bad seeing how hurt that accusation made him.

"No Alice." He said, keeping his voice gentle. "I wouldn't ever do that, you know that." He said, moving closer to her, taking hold of her hand. He felt her tense but she relaxed and let him hold onto them. "Someone must have overheard it from a teacher or something." He sighed.

"I don't want anyone talking about me...about him." She whispered looking down at their joint hands with a little frown. "I didn't want anyone to know."

"I know Alice, but they were going to find out eventually." He sighed, squeezing her little hands gently. "Don't worry alright, you're even more a part of this family now, me, Rose, Em and Ed are going to stick up for you if anyone says anything nasty." He promised.

She looked up at him and nodded slowly. "Thank you." She really appreciated that, it was nice having this many siblings, she knew her Dad would be happy she had people looking after her now he couldn't.

As he watched her he started to get lost in her green eyes, they weren't as bright as they usually were, but they were still beautiful. He too had green eyes, but he hated his, they were nowhere near as bright as hers.

Nothing was said between them but minutes passed; Jasper soon picked up the courage and leant towards her, wanting to put his lips to hers but she abruptly pulled back.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed, pulling her hands free and climbing off the bed. "I don't...you..." she seemed lost for words. She stared at him for a moment longer before dashing from the room.

He listened, hearing her dainty footsteps on the stairs then the low murmur of voices as she entered the lounge.

Well, that wasn't the reaction he wanted.

He lay back on her bed, grabbing the teddy bear she'd been hugging onto earlier and brought it close, burying his face into it. He liked it; it smelt like her.

"Jasper?" He glanced up and saw his sister stood in the door way, a little frown on her beautiful face. "What're you doing?"

"I need to talk to you." He sighed sitting up, putting the bear down.

Rosalie nodded and came into Alice's room, sitting down next to her twin. "What's up?"

He took a deep breath, staring at his knees, not really wanting to look at her when he said what he was going to say.

"I...tried to kiss Alice." He expected her to laugh but instead he heard her sighing and then felt her arm around him. "She wasn't very happy about it."

At that she laughed. Of course.

"Oh Jasper!" She shook her head looking at her brother. "You poor love sick fool." She teased. "Alice is a bit...confused right now and understandably upset, you can't force yourself upon her, she won't know what she wants." She sighed getting up and heading over to the window.

She looked out and saw the sun had already started to set and then noticed a little figure hunched over on the garden swing. "She's out there, why don't you go and talk to her? Explain what the hell you were doing and apologize for freaking her out.

Jasper got up, looking over at his sister then towards the bedroom door. "You're right, I probably should. I don't want her to hate me." He sighed. "She means a lot to me." He admitted, feeling his cheeks burning as he said that, he hated how embarrassed he got so very easily.

He went down the stairs and straight out into the garden, not stopping to talk to anyone on his way.

Alice was sat on the garden swing with a blanket wrapped tight around herself, keeping herself warm as it was rather chilly out there.

"Alice." Jasper called, moving to sit down beside her. "I'm sorry...I should never have –"

But she cut him off.

"No, I'm sorry." She whispered, not quite being able to look at him yet. "I shouldn't have freaked out." She sighed. "It's just no-one has ever kissed me before."

He couldn't help but think how adorable she was just then. He put his hand under her chin and moved her head so she was now looking at him. "I should have asked first." He said smiling to her, wanting her to be at ease. "Did you want me to kiss you? Or does the thought...repulse you." He laughed lightly.

It took her a while but eventually she nodded. "I did." She admitted.

She knew her feelings for Jasper were different than her feelings for Emmett or Edward. Yes she thought of him as her brother, but he'd always been special to her, she was always happiest when she was with him and the thought that he wanted to kiss her made her smile.

"Do you still want to kiss me?" He asked, moving his hand under the blanket, resting it gently on her hip. Her shirt was pushed up and he could feel the goose bumps on her skin.

She nodded because she couldn't speak anymore, she was nervous; despite the cold she could feel she was starting to sweat but her hands were all clammy.

He smiled seeing her nodding and slowly he leant towards her, moving his free hand to the back of her neck, guiding her head up towards his.

Her little hands reached up and clutched at the front of his shirt as his lips pressed to hers.

His smile grew feeling their kiss. Her lips were so soft, so sweet. He was trying to be as gentle as possible because he didn't want to hurt her, he felt like if he put just a little bit too much pressure on her, he'd break her.

Their kiss only lasted a few seconds but when they pulled away they were both smiling.

He liked seeing her smiling, liked that he'd made her smile.

That's all he wanted to do and he would continue to try and do that.

He would help her through this.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter took forever to upload, I've not been feeling too good, but it's here now :)  
I hope you like it. I wanted a bit more Alice&Jasper so that's what I did!  
I would love reviews :) Thank you x**


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper lay alone in his bed that night, staring up at the ceiling.

All he could think about was that kiss with Alice, how wonderful it was...how soft her lips were, how sweet she tasted and how much further he wanted to take it but he knew he couldn't, he wouldn't ever force her into anything she didn't want to do.

The time seemed to drag; he couldn't get himself to fall asleep. He sat up and climbed out of bed slowly, going to look out the window, seeing the swing where he and Alice sat and kissed a few hours ago. He wanted to go back, wanted to do it again.

After a few seconds he started to get cold so went to climb back into bed. He pulled the duvet up tight around himself frowning when he thought he heard footsteps; his mind instantly flew to ghost...or monsters...or zombies...damn it why did he let Emmett talk him into watching all those horror movies?

He could hear his heart beating in his ears and his hands getting all clammy when he saw a shadow in the doorway.

Much to his relief it was just Alice.

He watched her lingering in the doorway, clearly not aware that he was awake.

"Ali?" he whispered then felt bad seeing her jump. "Sorry..." He shuffled back in his bed and pulled the duvet off. "Want to sleep here?" He guessed smiling seeing her nodding. "Come on then, it's cold; I don't want you getting sick."

She moved quickly across his bedroom and climbed onto the bed, shuffling down under the covers.

"Damn Alice you're freezing." Jasper said when he felt her icy skin against her own. "How long have you been out of bed?" He asked, putting his arm around her and pulling her close to his side, wanting her to warm up.

Alice shrugged, getting used to being so close to him. "About an hour." She admitted. "I can't sleep again." She frowned looking up at him, seeing the outline of his features as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. "I don't want to go tomorrow."

Of course! Tomorrow was Alice's Father's funeral, no wonder she was having trouble sleeping.

"Ali you have to go..." Well she didn't, but her Father would want her there. "You want to go really, I know you do, it's just hard, upsetting." Obviously. "I'll be right there with you, Esme will be too and Carlisle." He said.

They were all going, getting the day off school and work to pay their respects to Frank Brandon.

"I'm scared though...it's like he's really gone then." She whispered, pressing her face against his shoulder, squeezing her eyes closed. "I don't want to go, don't want to see him going."

He rubbed his hand over her back slowly and moved his head to press his lips to her hair gently. "I'll be there with you." He repeated. "You're not doing this alone, you know that don't you?"

She nodded but never said anything, she couldn't think of anything else to say. Her head stayed against his shoulder and after a few minutes he could hear her breathing slowing indicating she'd fallen asleep.

When morning came Jasper awoke naturally at around eight am. He looked down seeing Alice curled against his side, her little hand resting on his bare chest. He smiled watching her, liking that it was him she came to when she couldn't sleep.

He didn't want to get up as if he did he'd have to climb over her and that might wake her up, he wanted to let her sleep.

It was about half an hour later when Esme woke, she headed down the hallway and looked in her children's rooms when she passed as she had done since they were old enough to have their own bedrooms.

She looked in Jasper's room and saw him there with Alice beside him. "Jasper?" she frowned lightly stepping inside. "Couldn't she sleep again?" she said, worried she was going to end up dependant on Jasper to help her sleep, what would she do if he wasn't there?

Jasper shook his head and carefully sat up. "She came in around midnight." He said quietly. "Said she'd been up an hour before hand." He frowned to himself. "So I let her stay here." He admitted. "She's scared for today." He sighed.

"I expect she would be." Esme said softly, moving over to the bed, kneeling down. "We best get her up, we need to leave in an hour." She brushed the hair away from Alice's face and shook her gently, waiting until her eyes opened. "Wake up darling; we need to get you dressed."

Alice frowned remembering what was going on today, remembering it was her Father's funeral.

"I don't want to." She whined, sitting up and wrapping her arms around Esme's neck, hugging herself to her. "Please don't make me."

She sighed putting her arms around her, lifting her up off the bed. "Come on sweetheart, I know it's upsetting but it's your time to say goodbye to your Father, make your peace." She said gently, leading her away from Jasper's bedroom and off towards her own. "Let's get you dressed." She opened Alice's wardrobe and took out the little black dress, handing it over to her. "Come down when you're dressed, we're all going to need some breakfast." She left then and went down into the kitchen making a few rounds of toast and putting it down on the table.

Throughout the morning all the children and Carlisle came down dressed in their black suits or dresses and helped themselves to the toast. Esme couldn't help but notice that when Alice came down she didn't eat anything. She tried to coax her but she just shook her head, staring down at her hands.

"Time to go." Carlisle spoke up at just after nine-thirty.

He ushered them into two cars; Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Edward in one car, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett in the other.

The ride to the Church was quiet; no-one really knew what to say.

Edward caught Jasper watching Alice a few times but Alice didn't seem to notice, she was staring out the window, not really taking anything in.

Once they were at the Church they took their seats at the front and sat quietly as the rest of Frank's friends filled the pews, Alice was the only family member there.

She felt awful; dizzy, sick. She didn't know how long she could last. "I need...the toilet." She decided getting to her feet but the moment she did the room went black.

"Alice!" Jasper gasped seeing her fall to the floor. He got up and moved quickly to her side but Carlisle moved him gently out the way, he was the doctor there.

"Alice?" He said gently, moving his hand under her hair, trying to see if she was bleeding but there was nothing there. He put his hand on hers and felt how clammy they were. "Can someone pass me one of the prayer pillows?" He asked.

Rosalie grabbed the one in front of her and handed it to her Father, watching as he set it under Alice's head.

He checked her pulse before looking up, seeing the congregation watching them curiously. "She needs a nice cool glass of water." He asked looking back to Alice, seeing her eyelids fluttering. She tried to sit up but he stopped her. "Stay there darling, you've just fainted." He said softly, taking the glass of water that someone passed him. "Right, carefully sit up." He said helping her then passing her the water. "Have a mouthful of this."

She took hold of the glass in her shaky hand and had a mouthful. "I feel sick." She complained. "My head hurts...I want to go home." She started to cry and closed her eyes when her vision became blurred.

"We'll go straight home after this." He said, putting the pillow back and helping Alice back onto the pew. He put his arm around her and pulled her to his side.

She kept hold of the water and rested her head against Carlisle, staring at the front as the music started and the coffin was carried down. "I want to go home." She groaned, getting the same dizzy feeling again.

Throughout the whole service she couldn't focus, her head was spinning and her vision was blurred by tears all she did was stare at the coffin and think of her Father inside, saying her goodbye's silently.

When the funeral was being planned she'd been told she could say something if she wished but she declined, she knew she wouldn't be able to put down all she wanted to say and now more than ever she was glad she'd said no, if she even tried to get up there she'd faint again.

An hour and a half later the last hymn was sung and the coffin was carried back out, followed slowly by the congregation.

They went around to the Church graveyard and stood by the dug grave, watching the coffin being lowered and listened as the Vicar said the final words.

Whilst the grave was being filled most of the congregation left, but Alice insisted on staying until it was done, Carlisle assured the family he'd stay with her and they too left for home.

Once the grave was filled, Alice moved around to the front and brushed back a little bit of soil, taking out a bracelet from her pocket, her favourite one.

"Keep this Dad." She whispered, covering it up. "And then give it me when I see you again yeah?" she nodded, that way she was certain that she would see him again, no matter how far in the future that may be.

Carlisle let her have a few moments peace with her Father; he wandered around the graveyard, going to the grave of his Grandfather, cleaning it up a little bit.

He returned to Frank's grave around ten minutes later and smiled gently to Alice.

"Ready to go sweetheart?" He wondered, taking her hand when she nodded. "Are you feeling any better now?"

She nodded once more, following him out of the graveyard and towards their car. "I don't know what happened." She admitted. "I just...got dizzy, felt sick and then everything went black."

"It must have all got a little bit too much for you." He said, helping her into her side of the car before going to get into the other side. He continued what he was saying when they were both buckled up. "It was a lot to handle today Alice and your body probably needed a break from all the emotion." He said, driving the car back towards the house. "As long as you're feeling better." He smiled gently to her.

Once they were back home Alice went straight upstairs and lay down, guessing that was best for her, she fight feel a bit more with it afterwards hopefully.

To her surprise she didn't cry. Was that the end of it? Now her Father had been buried would she be finally able to get over it?

She knew very well it wasn't as simple as that, maybe she was just too tired to cry at the moment.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper asked coming into the lounge after an hour's peace in the garden.

Emmett looked up from the game on television and nodded his head towards the stairs. "In her room... but Jazz don't keep bugging her." He sighed. "I get that you like her and all...but she needs her own space, I doubt she wants us all fussing over her all the time. She doesn't need that, especially not today."

Jasper frowned looking at his brother. "I don't bug her...if she didn't want me there she'd tell me to go right?" he didn't wait for an answer, he headed off up the stairs quickly and towards Alice's bedroom.

He went inside and saw her on the bed, asleep. He sighed quietly and moved over to her, carefully picking her up. He kicked the duvet back with his foot then lay her down, pulling the duvet back over her.

It was early but she'd been up for a while so he guessed he should leave her, if she wasn't awake by three he'd wake her up, she shouldn't sleep too long during the day or else she'd have trouble sleeping at night.

He leant down and pressed his lips to her forehead. "You're the strongest person I know Alice." He whispered, leaning back and brushing her hair back gently. "Sleep well." He turned around but froze seeing Carlisle stood in the door way, watching him.

He blushed violently and looked down quickly. "I uh...she..." he didn't know what to say.

Carlisle smiled gently going towards Jasper, putting his hand on his shoulder. "It's alright." He said gently. "It's nice that you care for her so much." He smiled, leading him out of Alice's room, shutting the door behind him, leaving her to get some well needed and well deserved rest.

* * *

**Sorry again for the wait, not been feeling myself, but I think I'm almost 100% better now :)  
Review please, I love reading what you think of my fic :) Thank you **


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the day was rather uneventful; Jasper woke Alice at three pm and all the children watched the television until dinner was ready.

As Jasper had come to expect now; after he went to bed Alice came and asked if she could sleep with him, which of course he said yes to and when he awoke he found 'he' was rather excited.

He really needed to control himself.

Alice was going back to school today. She had announced it at the breakfast table;

"I'm going to school." She spoke pulling the crusts off her toast, deciding they were a little too hard for her liking. "I don't want to sit around and mope...I just end up crying." She frowned. "I don't want to fall behind." She looked up seeing them looking at her.

Esme worried it was too soon, her Father died three days ago, she'd only had two days off.

"Why don't you leave it until next week? It's Saturday tomorrow." She suggested but Alice shook her head at the idea.

"No...Because then it'll be; 'Why don't you leave it until after the break?' or 'Why don't you leave it until next year?' No, I want to go back, get some normality back into my life." She insisted getting up and going to the door before they could try and persuade her to stay home anymore, she was scared she might just break and give in.

She headed up the stairs and into her bedroom, checking she had everything she needed in her bag, all assignments that needed to be handed in today as well as those needed to be handed in yesterday or the day before, she hoped her teachers wouldn't kick up a fuss about them being late...she did have a valid excuse after all and anyway it wasn't like she'd not done them in time.

"Al?"

She turned seeing Jasper in the doorway, she was used to him following her, she didn't really mind it; it was nice to know he was always there for her.

"What?" she asked, lifting her school bag onto her shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to go today? I understand why Esme is worrying."

She rolled her eyes moving towards the door. "Jasper, I can't mope for the rest of my life." She moved passed him and headed down the stairs.

He watched her go with a little frown, she was starting to sound like the old happy Alice, her voice was light, more singsong again and she had that little spring in her step. Had going to her Father's funeral given her a little bit of peace?

He followed her down the stairs and they all squeezed into the same car.

Jasper was sat in the back with Edward and Alice was squeezed in between them.

No-one made a big deal about Alice going back to school until they arrived that was;

Emmett cut the engine when he found a parking spot then turned to face Alice.

"If it all gets a little bit too hard for you Alice I want you to come find one of us alright? We'll take you home." He said, keeping his voice serious which was rather rare for him. "No-one will be disappointed, you're doing great being here, you should be proud, but if you want to go home then you can alright?" he smiled at her.

Again she rolled her eyes but nodded. "Yes Emmett." She sighed and was thankful when Edward got out; she climbed out after him and looked over at the front entrance to school, seeing the throngs of students moving around.

She was starting to have doubts...starting to worry now. Maybe she should have stayed at home?

She glanced back at the car but Jasper got out, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll walk you to class...you have English right?" He said gently, leading her slowly over towards the school.

She nodded slowly following him into the school and together they walked down the hallway, trying to ignore the few stares.

"I'll meet you after class." Jasper spoke up once they reached her English classroom. "I'll be right here okay?" He watched her, leaning down slowly; wanting another kiss...they'd not kissed again since that night on the swing.

He didn't know where he stood with her, didn't know how she thought of him.

Alice watched him moving down but stepped back, suddenly getting scared again. "Thanks." She mumbled turning quickly and going into the classroom.

She just shot him down.

He stared at her, watching her taking her seat in the back before slowly trudging off towards his first class.

"Hey Alice, I'm really sorry to hear about what happened to your Father."

Alice looked up seeing Jessica Stanley stood in front of her. "Oh...em, thanks." She shrugged; she didn't really know what to say when someone showed their sympathy over her Father.

"It must be awful...I can't imagine what it'd be like without my Dad."

She frowned staring down at her hands. "Yeah. It's awful." She mumbled, frowning again.

"And you've not even got your Mom!"

Why wasn't she stopping talking?

"Shut up." Alice snapped looking up at her seeing she looked rather shocked at her little outburst. "Do you think that's helping?" she shook her head. "I don't want to talk to you...you don't know anything!"

Jessica frowned listening to Alice. "I was only being nice, I won't bloody bother next time!" she shot back going to her seat.

The rest of the day was much the same; people offered Alice their sympathy, they tried to act as if they understood, tried to get her to look on the bright side...she was getting rather sick of it. That's all anyone ever spoke about when they talked to her and then when they weren't talking they were cautious around her, they stopped their laughter if she walked by. They were acting as if she'd have a little breakdown if they were happy or if they said anything. Was she that bad?

"How'd your day go Alice? I didn't see you at lunch." Emmett frowned as they all got into the car, ready to go home."

"Oh...yeah, sorry I was busy." She shrugged, she didn't feel like going to sit in the cafeteria where there were lots of people, didn't feel like watching them watching her, she hung up in the library for the hour, there were hardly any people there.

Once they arrived home Esme was ready waiting in the doorway and she bombarded Alice with questions about her day; asking her how she was, if anyone said anything, if she wanted to go back on Monday and not to worry if she didn't.

"I'm fine!" Alice snapped, moving past her quickly and went straight up to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

She was sick of it...she of everyone only now knowing her because her Father had died! She wanted to be someone else, wanted to be a different person.

She stared at herself in the mirror hanging above her desk. She wanted to change...didn't want to be Alice Brandon anymore.

The thing she noticed when she looked in the mirror was her long hair, for as long as she can remember she'd always had long hair.

Slowly she ran her fingers through it and pulled on the ends. Maybe if it were shorter people wouldn't see her as Alice Brandon anymore...Alice Brandon had long hair, not short.

In that split second her mind was made up; she ran down the stairs then went through to the kitchen, glad to see it was empty. She made her way to the draw that held blue tack, tape and the scissors. She took them and returned to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

She didn't think; if she thought she'd change her mind, she just took hold of the scissors and started to hack away at her lovely long black locks, watching as the strands and clumps fell to the floor around her.

"Mom!" Emmett frowned rooting through the kitchen draw in search of the scissors, he needed to wrap a present up for his friend so he needed them. "Mom!" He called again, turning when she came in. "Where are the scissors?" he wondered.

Esme shrugged moving to her son's side. "They should be in there sweetheart, I've not touched them." She said, helping him look.

"Alice had them." Rosalie spoke from the back door. She'd been sat outside when she came rushing into the kitchen and she saw her through the window but doubted Alice noticed her. "She went upstairs I don't know what she's doing." She shrugged going back into the garden, wanting to finish her book as with three brother's that was the only place to get peace most of the time.

"Thanks." He called watching her go with a little smile before he turned and headed upstairs. "Al?" he knocked on her door but when he got no answer he went in.

Then he saw her...stood there in the middle of the room, scissors in hand and her hair a mess. "Alice! What have you done?" her hair was awful; some strands still hung at their usual length, others were as short as her ear lobe and then the rest were sheered into mishmash lengths looking all ratty.

"Mom." He called cautiously but she gasped and dropped the scissors.

"No! No please don't get her...I can't...I've been stupid." She put her hands on her head feeling her hair. "I don't want to be me anymore, don't want to be the poor girl with the dead dad!" she whined the tears starting to fall as they had been doing regularly over the past few days. "I wanted to change."

"That's not the way to change Alice." He said gently, moving close to her, putting his hand on her shoulder, pulling gently at a strand of her hair. "You need to tell Esme, this needs to be sorted out." He put his arm around her shoulders now and led her towards the door.

"I'm not going down there...not letting them all see." She pulled away then looked at herself in the mirror. Well, she certainly looked different. "You go and get her...don't tell anyone else." She mumbled, sitting down on the carpet and started to pick up the strands of her hair.

She watched him go then sighed quietly.

Why did she do that? She expected it to look so much better but she just looked so awful.

Soon enough she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Great.

She felt like a right idiot.

"Now..." Esme started softly as she came into Alice's bedroom.

She shut the door behind her and looked over at her, not wanting to make a big deal about her hair by staring at it. "Emmett tells me you wanted a haircut?" she moved to her and sat down on the floor in front of her. "Darling if you wanted a haircut you could have asked me you know?" she murmured, leaning across to press her lips to her forehead seeing her crying. "Don't get too upset about it sweetheart." She put her arms around her waist and pulled her close, stroking her hand over her ruined hair gently.

"Rose is pretty handy with scissors." She said after a while of silence. "Why don't we see if she'll sort it out for you?"

Alice thought about it for a while but nodded, she trusted Rosalie, she'd often had her hair cut by her before, she was good at it.

"Give me a minute." Esme went off and as promised a minute...or so later she returned. "Come on." She held out her hand which she took and then she was led away to Rosalie's bedroom. "I'll leave you to it."

Rosalie waited until Esme had gone before taking hold of Alice's hand, pulling her towards her dressing table. "Sit there." She smiled, opening her draws and taking out her scissors, proper hair cutting scissors not kitchen ones like Alice had used. "It's going to be pretty short Al...Like cropped short."

Alice groaned looking at herself in the mirror pulling at the strands that were the longest, she regretted it now. "Do you think I'm stupid Rose?" She asked looking up at her in the mirror.

She thought then shook her head. "You're not stupid." She promised getting her comb and running it through Alice's hair. "I understand how lost you must feel right now...I think I was eight when Esme and Carlisle properly explained that my parents gave me up, I was upset about it for months but I promise it'll get better."

She sighed listening to Rosalie speaking, it wasn't the exact situation but she guessed there would have been a little understanding about how each other felt.

As Rosalie cut Alice's hair they didn't once mention parents or why she needed to cut her hair in the first place, they just had normal conversations about everyday things.

"Rose I love it." Alice smiled when it was finished.

It was a lot shorter than she was used to, it stuck up now but she loved it, made her look completely different, made her look older. "Thank you." She got up to hug her.

"You're welcome." Rosalie grinned, rather proud of herself, it looked pretty good she thought. "Right, we best get downstairs, smells like dinners done."

The two left and as they headed downstairs Alice was starting to get a little worried, what would everyone think?

"Oh Alice!" Esme exclaimed, smiling when she saw her. "It looks lovely." She moved to her hopefully soon to be adoptive daughter. "You look so pretty." She complimented.

Jasper looked across at Alice then to Rosalie when she sat beside him at the dining room table. "What did you do to her?" He muttered. "She loved her hair...you know she did." He accused.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Jasper...she...just wanted a change. I wouldn't have cut it without her permission."

He frowned watching as Alice took her seat. She looked beautiful and now her long delicate neck was exposed, he bit his lip imagining himself stroking his fingers over there...kissing along there...Damn he was getting uncomfortably tight in his jeans again.

He shuffled around on the seat and stared down as Esme set their dinners in front of them.

"Thanks Mom." He said quietly, trying to focus on anything other than Alice and what he wanted to do with her.

* * *

**It's been a while since I updated...well a few days but that's a while for me!  
I'm surprised I got a chapter out on a Saturday as I work and usually I'm exhausted but I got one out! woohoo for me.  
I hope you like it :)**


	9. Chapter 9

That night the Cullens and Alice sat in the lounge watching whatever they could find on the television.

Jasper sat beside Alice and all he could focus on was the heat coming off her body; she was so close to him. Every now and then she'd move around and her arm or leg would brush up against him and he'd hold his breath hoping that he wouldn't get so easily excited.

He hated how turned on he got whenever she touched him, sometimes she didn't need to make contact to get a reaction, just looking at her sometimes did the trick.

The night went on and around ten pm he felt her slumping against his side. He glanced down and saw her asleep there. "I'll take her up to bed." He spoke quietly, nudging Esme who sat at his other side. "I think I'll go myself." He said.

He moved one arm under Alice's legs and wrapped the other around her back, lifting her up into his arms; it wasn't difficult; she didn't weigh much.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled to his Mother then glanced around at his siblings and Father before carrying Alice up the stairs and towards her bedroom.

"Jazz?"

He looked down and saw her opening her eyes, looking rather sleepy. "What is it Ali?" he wondered going to her bedroom and putting her down on the bed but her hands clutched onto his shirt.

"Stay with me." She mumbled, moving back in her bed so there was room for Jasper to lie beside her.

She didn't need to change; she'd gotten into her pyjamas after she had finished her dinner.

Jasper sighed hearing Alice...of course he wanted to stay with her, wanted to make her feel safe but Esme had had a word with him earlier, telling him she didn't want him sleeping with Alice every night, she didn't want her getting so too used to it, it'd be difficult for her to sleep if he wasn't there.

But what harm could one more night do?

"Alright." He smiled going to shut the door before returning to her side, pulling his shirt off then he climbed into the bed.

"Jasper." She frowned leaning up to look at him. "You can't possibly sleep in your jeans." She decided, lying back on the bed again.

He never usually kept them on when she slept with him...however she usually came to him when he was already in bed, already changed...but now he was sleeping in her bed and he felt a little awkward.

He looked at her and saw her watching him. "Alright." He sighed, getting out of the bed to take his jeans off before quickly jumping back into the bed. "How are you feeling Ali?" He asked, rolling onto her side to look at her.

She shrugged keeping her eyes on him. "I'm alright I guess." She said. "Still miss him...still hate that all this has happened, still just want to curl up and cry constantly but I know he wouldn't want me to do that." She whispered, staring down at his chest to avoid looking into his eyes.

He lifted his hand and rested it against her cheek, stroking his thumb over there slowly. "It'll get easier." He said gently. "Can I ask you about something?" He frowned. When she nodded, he continued. "I tried to kiss you before...outside of class, but you ran off...didn't you want me to kiss you?"

She blushed looking away again, rolling onto her back. "No, I did want you to...I – uh just didn't want people seeing, didn't want them staring at me in case I made a fool of myself."

He had to laugh at that; he just loved how adorable she was, how innocent. "You wouldn't have made a fool out of yourself." He promised, moving to lean over her so he was in her eyesight. "You're a good kisser Ali." He smiled reassuringly at her slowly leaning down. "Is this alright?"

She nodded lifting her arms up to wrap around his neck, bringing him closer and shutting her eyes as their lips touched.

He deepened their kiss, his tongue moving to her lower lip; trying to pry her mouth open and when it did his tongue moved inside.

He lifted his leg and moved it over her, shuffling so he was straddling her but he made sure he supported his own weight, not wanting to hurt her.

He was a little worried how far he was pushing her but he was sure she'd stop him if she didn't want anymore. He moved his hand to her hip, lifting her shirt up a little so he could feel her warm skin below.

Alice hadn't felt anything like this before, her whole body was tingling from his kiss, from his touch. She wanted more but was embarrassed and she didn't think she was ready. She felt his hand moving higher up underneath her shirt and suddenly remembered she wasn't wearing a bra, she was in her pyjamas. "Jasper...Jasper stop please."

His hand came quickly out of her shirt and he leant back to look at her. "I'm sorry Ali." He whispered, kissing her cheek before rolling off her.

"No, don't be sorry." She smiled sitting up, looking down at him. "I liked it...I just didn't want to get too carried away, I'm not ready."

He sat up with her, leaning in to kiss her gently. "I won't ever make you do anything you don't want to do." He promised, taking her hand when he leant back. "I was getting a bit carried away." He laughed a little, squeezing her hand. "It's hard for me to control myself around you." He laughed again, wanting her at ease.

"Thanks." She smiled content that they were going to be alright. She lay back down and cuddled into his side.

"You're welcome beautiful." He smiled, wrapping his arm tight around her. "Sleep well." He whispered watching her eye lids drooping until they stayed closed and her breathing slowed.

* * *

"Why haven't they called? They said they'd call!" Esme whined looking over at her husband who sat reading his newspaper.

It was early Saturday morning, the children were still asleep. She and her husband were waiting impatiently for the social services to call; they'd been assured they would hear by Saturday but so far they heard nothing.

"Relax my love, they said they'd call and they will call, it's only eight thirty." Carlisle chuckled looking over the newspaper to smile at his wife. "I don't understand why you're worrying so darling, we're good parents, I can't see a reason why they wouldn't consider us to be Alice's adopted parents."

She nodded slowly, guessing he was right, he was always right.

"Jasper was in Alice's room last night." She sighed, wanting a change of subject so she wasn't fretting over this call. "I understand that she may feel a little...scared or a little lost so she will want someone with her, I just don't want her getting too dependent on Jasper."

He put his paper down and moved to his wife's side, sitting on the sofa next to her.

"You're right; we'll make sure Alice sleeps alone tonight." He decided, kissing her cheek. "Even if it means I have to stay up and sit outside her bedroom door." He laughed a little at that thought; it reminded him of when they were trying to get Rosalie to sleep in her bed alone.

She was only three but before then she'd been sharing a room with her brother, they decided when she got to three years old she was old enough for her own room but Rosalie wasn't having it, she kept trying to get into her brother's room. It was difficult but they eventually settled her in her own room.

Esme smiled herself as she too got memories of trying to settle young Rosalie. "Alright my love." She agreed kissing her husband but when the phone rang she jumped back and grabbed it. "Hello?"

Carlisle laughed lightly leaning back on the sofa listening to Esme's excited voice as she spoke.

After about ten minutes she hung up and turned to grin at him. "We have Alice! She's our baby, we can care for her now."

He smiled at her enthusiasm but put his hands on her cheeks making her look at him. "My dear, we can't be too...forceful to poor Alice, don't want her thinking we're trying to take over being her parents. It's up to us to care for her, to look after her and raise her but we don't want her to ever forget her Father."

She nodded, knowing very well that he was right; she didn't want to upset Alice. "I can't wait to tell her though, she'll be so glad she can live here." She was so glad too! "We have to go down to the offices sometime today to sign some papers confirming all of this." She explained, almost forgetting that part completely.

"We may as well go now love." He said getting to his feet, holding his hand out and helping her up.

He took her hands and the pair left together, locking the door behind them.

* * *

Alice woke first that morning and she stretched out in the bed, being careful not to disturb Jasper.

She sat up and glanced down at Jasper, a little smile on her face seeing how handsome he looked lying there. She couldn't understand why he'd want her...why he would want to kiss her.

She leant down and kissed his forehead gently before carefully climbing out of the bed.

It was a little chilly that morning so she grabbed her dressing gown and put it on, wrapping her arms around herself before slowly making her way down the stairs.

The house was quiet...were Esme and Carlisle still in bed? They were usually up by now.

She went through to the lounge and saw today's paper lying on the coffee table, they must be up.

When she looked out the front window she noticed that their car was gone; they probably went out somewhere.

She spent the next hour or so just watching Saturday morning television; mostly reruns of old cartoons she watched growing up; this was the best part about a Saturday though of course she much preferred it with her Father, the two of them sat on their old little sofa eating 'Lucky Charms' straight out of the packet, he'd always pick out the rainbow marshmallows and give them to her as they were her favourite. He knew all her favourites.

She felt the familiar stinging in her eyes and knew she was close to tears.

She got up quickly and went through to the kitchen, opening the cupboards and found a box of 'Lucky Charms.'

"I want to keep up old traditions." She said quietly to herself, opening the box, reaching inside.

It took her a while but eventually she had a little bowl full of marshmallow rainbows so she took them back through to the lounge, sitting in front of the television again.

Esme and Carlisle returned home at about ten am, they went through to the lounge and saw Alice sat on the sofa with an empty bowl.

"Everyone still asleep sweetie?" Esme wondered going to sit beside Alice, smiling to her.

She nodded looking up from the television. "I think they want a lie in." She laughed a little, putting her bowl down on the coffee table.

"We have something to tell you." Carlisle announced, going to sit on the edge of the coffee table, smiling at Alice.

She looked up at them, a frown on her face; she was rather worried by the way they were both grinning at her. "What is it?" she asked.

"The services finally got back to us." He went on, the smile still on his face. "They said yes, we've adopted you, you can stay here!"

Alice jumped up hearing that news and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you." She cuddled up to him, burying her face against his shoulder blade. She could stay here, she wouldn't get shipped off to some home, wouldn't be alone, she could stay here with them.

Things would get better.

* * *

**Sorry for the few day wait but it's here now :)  
I finished this chapter like six hours ago with the intention to upload it right away...but I completely forgot until just now when I was getting into bed, but here it is!  
I actually got out of my nice warm comfortable bed to upload this...show your appreciation by leaving a review (Y) ;) thank you :) x**


	10. Chapter 10

Alice decided ten thirty was late enough to wake Jasper up and tell him the good news.

She got off the sofa, leaving Esme and Carlisle watching what she'd put on earlier.

Quickly she headed up the stairs and opened her bedroom door, seeing him sprawled out on the bed, the duvet wrapped around his legs.

A little smile spread over her features before she jumped up onto the bed. "Jasper!" she exclaimed, shaking his shoulders. "Jasper Jasper wake up!" she grinned, moving to sit herself on him.

Jasper grunted feeling a sudden weight. His eyes flew open and he saw Alice sat there...on him, a big beautiful smile on her little adorable face.

"Well good morning." He laughed, shifting to sit himself up, needing to get her off him as it'd only end up with him wanting things he couldn't have. "Why so happy Ali?" He asked, but it was a good thing, he loved seeing this happy Alice, the old Alice.

"I can live here...they said yes!" She grinned, sitting cross legged on the bed, watching him. "I can't believe it." She laughed, she always expected them to say no, always expected to end up in some home all alone. "I'm so happy."

He watched her but soon noticed that beautiful smile turned into a little frown. "Ali, what's wrong?" He asked gently, taking hold of her hand giving it a little squeeze.

"I shouldn't be happy." She whispered looking down at their joint hands. "It feels wrong...it's not even been a week since...it happened." She found it hard to say what had actually happened; that her Father had died. "I shouldn't be happy yet...it's too soon."

He sighed moving across the little space between them and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "Alice you can be happy." He said gently, resting his chin on her shoulder, feeling her warm hands pressed against his chest. "Your Father would want you to be happy."

She stayed quiet in his arms; just thinking through what he said but eventually she nodded and spoke. "I know...I just don't want him to think I'm forgetting him...that I'm not upset over what happened."

"You could never forget him, I know that." He insisted, kissing her cheek gently. "You've been upset, you've cried, you've...taken drastic measures." He pulled on a strand of her short hair gently hearing her little laugh. "It's time to be happy. You can still miss him, but you can be happy."

"You're right." She whispered.

"I'm always right." He laughed letting his arms drop so he could lean back and look at her. "So you can live here now?" He grinned at her nod. "That's amazing, I'm so glad you can. Here is the best place for you, we all love you here." He said getting up out of the bed and pulling his jeans on from yesterday. "I'm hungry." He announced looking towards the clock...ten past eleven in the morning. Too late for breakfast, too early for lunch. "Damn." He frowned.

Jasper left in search of something suitable to eat and when he went Alice shut her bedroom door and got dressed for the day, deciding it wouldn't be proper to stay in her pyjamas all day even though she really wanted to.

Once dressed she headed down stairs again, seeing Esme and Carlisle where she left them and Jasper slumped out in the arm chair with a toasty.

"Go make me one." She begged sitting on the arm of the chair then moving to his lap. "Pretty please?"

He looked at her then laughed. "Make your own." But when she looked up at him with those big beautiful green eyes he couldn't refuse. "Fine! Since it's you." He laughed getting up and heading into the kitchen with her close on his heels.

Esme watched Alice and Jasper before looking at her husband. "They're getting really close." She whispered. It worried her.

"I know my love." Carlisle said softly, putting his arm around his wife's waist. "They're not doing any harm though sweetheart, Jasper has had feelings for Alice for quite a while." He admitted, remembering the time he came in his office to talk;

_It was a few weeks into the new term at school and Carlisle had noticed Jasper was acting rather different lately...rather reserved, shutting himself away from them all. _

_He was sat in his office at home in the early evening when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." He called, looking up from his papers._

_Jasper opened the door and headed inside slowly, making sure he shut the door behind him; he didn't want anyone else over hearing what he was speaking to his Father about. "I need to talk to you." He said quietly, sitting down in the spare seat. "It's embarrassing...but I don't know what to do."_

_Carlisle smiled reassuringly at his son, wanting him to be at ease. "You can talk to me about anything son, you know that." _

_He nodded looking down at his knees, too embarrassed to look him in the eye. "I...I like this girl." He started quietly. "I've liked her for a few years." He blushed. "But she's been moved up into my Math class and now it's harder to...I don't know stop thinking about her." He frowned. "I want her to know that I like her but she won't like me...I don't want her to turn me down." He glanced up at Carlisle seeing him watching him. "I don't know what to do Dad! I can't stop thinking about her." He groaned. _

_Carlisle smiled a little hearing his son, he was glad he trusted him enough to talk to him about this. _

"_Do I know this girl?" He asked gently, but it didn't really matter if he didn't. _

"_It's Alice Brandon." He mumbled, staring down again. "I know she's younger than me...but I can't help it." He groaned putting his head in his hands. "She probably thinks I'm just her best friend's boyfriend's geeky brother."_

"_Oh no! Don't think like that son. I've seen the way Alice looks at you, the way she pays more attention to you when she's here." He admitted reaching across to squeeze Jasper's shoulder. "I'm sure feels the same way; she may even be speaking to her Father about you." He said seeing the blush back on his son's cheeks. "Just try and talk to her, you don't have to tell her anything, just get more confident in talking to her, things will get easier." He assured him._

_He thought about what his Father said but nodded slowly. "I'll try...I just don't want to make a fool of myself." He laughed a little, getting to his feet. "Thanks dad." He grinned before heading out of the office, feeling much better than he had when he went in._

Esme nodded looking up at Carlisle. "I still don't want them sleeping in the same room; I don't mind them dating." Were they dating? "I just don't want her getting too dependent on him."

"You're right sweet heart, we'll keep them apart tonight." He smiled, kissing her cheek before looking towards the television as Alice and Jasper returned.

Jasper sat on the arm chair and Alice squeezed in beside him; liking how she felt when she was with him. She'd eaten her toasty in the kitchen, not wanting to make a mess.

"What're we doing today?" she wondered looking up at Jasper who shrugged so she looked towards Carlisle and Esme.

"Anything you like dear." Esme smiled at her. "I think Rosalie is going shopping...why don't you go with her?"

She nodded and got up, planning on going asking Rosalie; she didn't want to just impose herself on her. She could hear Rosalie's music playing upstairs so she knew she was awake...Rosalie was not a morning person; she'd rip your eyes out if you woke her.

* * *

The whole day ran rather smoothly; Alice and Rosalie went out shopping and returned with arms full of bags. Jasper had gone to the cinema with Emmett and Edward so Esme and Carlisle enjoyed a quiet house.

It was getting late now and Carlisle knew things wouldn't be as smooth anymore. Tonight was the night they were keeping Alice and Jasper separate, it would be difficult.

Alice had just gone up to bed and Carlisle followed her up, stopping her before she went into her room. "Alice darling, I want you to sleep in your own room on your own tonight alright?" He said gently, watching her frowning. "I know you like him there but you need your own space darling."

"Fine!" she snapped turning away and going into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Yeah, right like she was staying on her own; she'd wait a little bit then go into Jasper's room when she thought everyone was asleep.

Around midnight she climbed out of bed and went slowly out onto the hallway. It was quiet so she dashed up the hallway and into Jasper's room.

He was fast asleep but she didn't care, she just wanted someone to cuddle up to. She climbed into the bed carefully and snuggled up against Jasper's warm chest, taking hold of his hands and hugging it close.

Everything was alright, however about twenty minutes later Carlisle popped his head around the door and then went in. "Alice." He whispered, not wanting to wake Jasper up. "Come on Alice." He moved to the bed and took her hand, lifting her up gently, ignoring her whining. "I've told you you're not to be in Jasper's bed and he's not to be in yours either." He sighed, pulling her to his side and leading her back down the hallway.

When she was in her bed he left her but sat outside her room, guessing it'd be easier than getting out of bed all the time and disturbing Esme.

It wasn't much later when the door opened and she put her little head around. "Alice. Just go to sleep, please." He sighed looking up at her. "You're fine in there." He soothed.

She didn't say anything; she turned away, shutting the door behind her again.

She wasn't fine in there! She was on her own; she had no-one there with her if she had her awful thoughts that got her all upset.

A little frown creased her features and she moved towards the window, opening it up.

She was pretty sure she could get out there...get down safely, there was a rather big tree right next to her with big branches; it'd be easy to get down there.

Though then what would she do? How would she get to Jasper from outside?

Well she'd figure it out!

She climbed up onto the window ledge; shivering from the cold but she wouldn't let that stop her, she needed to get to Jasper.

It took her a while to figure it out but soon enough she shuffled all the way to the right and reached her arms out, grabbing onto the nearest branch, pulling herself onto the tree. "Right." She whispered looking down...whoa it was a long way down.

She started climbing down; not wanting to think too much about it or else she'd freak out.

She made it about half way down when her foot slipped and before she knew it she was falling.

Carlisle jumped up hearing a scream. "Alice?" he ran into her room but she wasn't there...the window was open though. He moved over and looked out, seeing Alice on the floor outside.

He ran back out and started down the stairs. "Esme!" he yelled before moving out, going around the back to Alice's side. "Alice, sweetie can you hear me?"

Esme didn't wake but Rosalie did, she got out of bed, pulling her dressing gown on, moving out into the hallway.

What was going on? It was cold...the front door was open.

She went down stairs and followed the sound of Carlisle's voice all the way around to the back of the house. "Oh...oh my gosh what happened?" she knelt beside her Father, looking at Alice. "Oh! Her arm shouldn't be bent that way!" she frowned.

"Go and call an ambulance Rose, then get your Mom up." He said gently, not wanting her to worry but he was rather worried himself. He watched Rosalie go before looking back to Alice, stroking his finger against her cheek. "It's going to be alright Alice." He said gently. "I promise you."

He stayed by her side until he heard the ambulance coming up the road; he kissed her cheek then dashed to the front telling them where Alice was.

Esme was getting dressed, as was Rosalie. The boys woke up hearing Esme's panicking and after finding out what happened they too got dressed, insisting that they were going to the hospital; they needed to see Alice, make sure she was alright.

* * *

**Whoa...sorry I've not updated all weekend, it's been a bad couple of days; but here it is :)  
I hope you like it! Review please! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

_Beep beep beep._

Alice groaned quietly hearing the steady beeping.

What was it? What was going on?

She was so confused, all she could remember was wanting to get to Jasper...remember the cold from outside then nothing.

Everything hurt...her arm the most, it felt so heavy, so dead and her head was throbbing.

"Alice?"

Who was that? It sounded like a man.

"Dad?" she mumbled, finally forcing her eyes open, everything was blurry for a moment but then she saw Edward leaning over her and those few seconds of forgetting her Father's death were gone.

She groaned quietly and turned her head to see him better. "What happened?" she whispered.

"You tell us!" Edward frowned. "You've got everyone so worried Alice! Esme's been crying, hell even Jasper has!" He knew he shouldn't be shouting at her, he was just so mad that she'd gotten into his situation. He knelt down and took hold of Alice's hand, squeezing it gently. "I'm sorry, I'm glad you're alright."

She nodded glancing down at their hands before looking back at him. "What time is it?" she mumbled looking at her other arm, seeing it in a cast. "Is it broken?"

"It's six am Ali, you've been unconscious for a few hours...and yes, it's broken." He sighed getting up again. "I'm going to get Esme and Carlisle." He smiled.

At around four am, a few hours after Alice was taken into hospital the family moved to a guest room down the hall; designed for parents who had young children in the hospital but they insisted on staying. There was only two beds which the men gracefully allowed Rosalie and Esme to have, they just camped out on the floor with pillows and duvets; they'd been taking it in turns to go and sit with Alice not wanting her to wake up alone...if she even did wake up; they had been told there was a chance she might not wake up and then if she did she might have brain damage.

Edward left Alice and headed down the hallway, knocking on the door before going in.

He held back a laugh seeing Emmett stretched out on the floor, his mouth wide open; Jasper was slumped beside him, laying on his front whilst Carlisle was pressed against the wall.

He went inside and shut the door, stepping over the guys to get to his Mom. He shook her gently and when she opened her eyes he smiled. "Mom, Alice is awake...she's talking, she seems fine; just a little confused."

Esme jumped up instantly and smiled to her son. "Thank you Edward." She kissed his cheek then looked down at her husband. "Carlisle." She pushed her foot against his side trying to wake him. "Carlisle Alice is awake."

Eventually Esme managed to wake Carlisle up and together the pair went through to Alice's room, seeing her trying to sit up.

"Careful darling." Carlisle murmured, helping her to sit up, moving her arm to rest against her lap. "You've been surprisingly lucky." He admitted, smiling gently to her. "Broken arm." Obviously. "Bruising along your side and you've cut your head." He placed his hand on the back of her head watching her wincing. "They've stitched it up." Her hair was matted there from her blood. "You landed on Esme's flowers." He laughed gently seeing her glancing worriedly towards Esme.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, flowers can always be replaced, I'm just so happy you're alright." Esme smiled to her, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "What in the world were you thinking Alice?"

Alice sighed looking down at herself. "I wanted Jasper." She mumbled. "He wouldn't let me go to him." She glanced at Carlisle with a frown.

"It was for your own good Alice, you can't depend on Jasper to help you settle at night, you need to be on your own at times." He sighed, refusing to feel guilty over what happened to Alice; he knew that wouldn't solve anything. He was doing it for her own good...it just went disastrously wrong.

Alice was kept in hospital for the rest of that day and overnight again; they wanted to keep an eye on her but on Monday morning she was allowed out. The rest of the kids were at school so it was just Esme and Carlisle with her.

"Are you ready to go sweetheart?" Esme asked, looking across to Alice as she sat on the edge of the hospital bed.

It was quite an ordeal trying to help her shower this morning, she wasn't to get her cast wet so Esme had to hold it out whilst Alice tried to wash herself one handed. Eventually they managed it so now she was all clean and the blood was out of her hair.

"I'm ready." She nodded getting down off the bed, lifting up her little bag but Carlisle pulled it off her, not wanting her to be under too much strain too soon.

"I think it's best to keep you off school for this week at least." He said, leading her out of the room and down towards reception where they signed out.

She nodded glancing up at him; she didn't particularly fancy going back just yet anyway, when she went last week it was awful so she was glad to get a few days off again.

"I'm sorry for being stupid." She sighed glancing at her arm. "I just wanted to be with Jasper...I don't like sleeping on my own anymore."

He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I understand." He said softly, looking up as they crossed the parking lot. "But I want you to sleep on your own again tonight." He wasn't backing down on that, she wouldn't learn if they backed down. He'd make sure they'd locked the windows and held the keys this time though; he didn't want a repeat of the other night.

She nodded sitting in the back of the car, looking down at herself with a little frown. She didn't want to be on her own, she wanted to be with Jasper...she'd find a way to get to him, she needed him.

Once back at the house Esme headed straight upstairs to lock Alice's widows and take the keys whilst Carlisle went into the lounge with Alice.

"Let me check your stitches." He said brushing the back of her hair out of the way to get a good view. "It's healing well; they should be out by the end of this week or the start of the next." He smiled.

"Good, they hurt." She muttered putting her fingers against them but he pulled it away, not wanting her to mess with them.

He heard Esme in the kitchen now; probably making them some lunch as it was getting around to that time now.

When Carlisle went off to join Esme, Alice grabbed her phone off the side and sent a text to Jasper;

_Hey, I'm home now.  
I miss you!  
Being home is no fun without you or anyone else to talk to.  
They're not letting me sleep in your room, it's not fair!  
Ali xx_

It rather surprised her that she got a text back almost right away. It read;

_Hey Ali :-)  
You're home? Good!  
I miss you too.  
I'd rather be at home than sat in Spanish with Edward, he thinks he knows everything. Honestly!  
I'll be home soon, few more hours.  
We'll sort something out, I promise you.  
Jazz xx_

Alice blushed reading that text; she liked how much he seemed to like her.

_I don't want you getting in trouble for texting me in class!  
Edward is a smart ass, he needs teaching a lesson lol  
We will? I really like being with you at night, you make me feel safe.  
Ali xx_

Sure enough another text came;

_I won't get in trouble, don't you worry ;-)  
He is! His ego is too big.  
We will, I want you to be happy Ali; I'd do anything to make you happy.  
I best go now; Miss is giving me funny looks.  
Jazz xx_

The blush was back on her cheeks as she read that text, things seemed almost normal when she was talking to him, she was happy.

_Much too big!  
Thank you; you do make me happy Jasper.  
Alright, talk soon :-)  
I miss you lots!  
Ali xx_

When she sent that text she looked up to see Esme and Carlisle coming through, holding three plates with sandwiches on.

"Who're you texting Alice?" Esme wondered sitting down beside her, putting the plates on the coffee table.

She looked at her phone then back to Esme. "No-one." Stupid answer but she didn't want to get Jasper in trouble she doubted his Mom would be happy with him texting during class. "It's hard to text one handed you know." She laughed before lifting her sandwich up digging into it_. _"Thanks for lunch." She smiled.

The rest of the afternoon was pretty boring; Monday afternoon television was terrible.

Finally at around four thirty the cars pulled up into the driveway and the siblings made their way inside.

Carlisle got to his feet as his children arrived home; he smiled to them and asked about their day then when they went to sit down he took Esme's hand and led her away into the kitchen.

"My love I've some bad news." He admitted gently watching her beautiful soft features crease with worry. "I had to tell the services about what happened to Alice, we're required to by law." He sighed putting his hands gently on her hips. "They want to review our case."

Esme shook her head at what he said. "What does that mean?" she whispered but she was pretty sure she already knew.

"There's a chance that...that they may take Alice off us." He pulled her close seeing how upset that made her. "They may think we're unsuitable." He admitted, squeezing her gently.

She groaned burying her face against his chest, terrified they'd lose Alice. "But we've not done anything wrong...it's not like we pushed her or anything!" she exclaimed feeling tears burning in her eyes. "Don't let them take her away from us." She begged.

He sighed pressing his lips to his wife's head gently. "My love I'll do everything I can to appeal our case. I'm sure we're worrying over nothing. They'll see Alice is perfectly safe with us."

"She is safe with us! I'd do anything to make her safe...I couldn't imagine her living without us." She sighed leaning away from her husband so she could look up at him. "Everything will be alright won't it? They won't take her from us."

He didn't know for sure, of course he didn't but he'd try his very best to keep Alice there with them.

"I won't let them take her." He whispered, taking hold of his wife's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "But if they do I will make sure she is happy where ever she is and that we get to visit her whenever we like." He insisted.

That was the real issue there; Alice's happiness.

She'd just lost her Father, she had no other biological family that she was in touch with, she deserved to be happy and if she couldn't be happy there with them then he would do whatever it took to make sure she was happy wherever she ended up.

Of course he wanted her to stay with them; they knew Alice better than anyone else did that was still alive, the only person that knew her better was her Father.

Carlisle was almost one hundred percent certain that Frank Brandon would want his baby girl staying with people she was familiar with, people that knew her and loved her as much as they did.

"Should we tell Alice?" Esme asked quietly looking up from their hands, she saw him shrugging and sighed. "Maybe its best we don't? We could be worrying over nothing like you said, there is no need for her to be worrying with us now is there?"

He smiled pressing his lips back to her forehead. "You're right my love, we'll keep this to ourselves until we know more."

* * *

**Please review :) x**


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you going to bed now Ali?" Jasper asked seeing her eye lids dropping.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "No. I'm not going to bed, I'm going to stay up...then I can stay with you right?" she nodded slipping her hand into his.

They were both sat in the lounge alone, Emmett and Rosalie had gone to bed and Carlisle and Esme were having some alone time in the conservatory.

He sighed pulling his hand away but wrapping his arm around her, hugging her close. "You have to sleep Ali." He said gently, looking at the cast on her arm seeing all the drawings and writing there; mostly from Emmett. "I'll speak to my parents alright? See if they'll let me sleep with you." He pressed his lips to her cheek then got up heading through to the conservatory seeing his parents cuddled up on the couch there, kissing.

"Oh please!" he exclaimed putting his hands over his eyes, jokingly.

Esme leant back and smiled towards her son. "Our romance doesn't have to die just because we have kids." She laughed.

Jasper rolled his eyes but went to sit on the other side of his Mother. "I want to talk to you." He said.

"Your Mother...or both of us?" Carlisle wondered, resting his hand on his wife's thigh, looking to his son.

"Both of you." He said staring over out the window. "Can Alice stay in my room tonight? Please?" He asked and as he spoke he could see them both ready to say no. "Please...she's really scared about sleeping alone! She's been through a lot...surely just until things get a little better letting her sleep with me would be fine?"

Esme sighed listening to his son; it was obvious how much he cared for Alice. "We don't want her getting too dependent on you Jasper. It's not good for her; she needs to stand on her own two feet."

He shook his head quickly. "She won't get dependant on me...I won't let her." He insisted. "I just hate seeing her sad." He mumbled glancing down at his knees. He was always embarrassed when he was talking to his parents about his feelings for Alice. "Please Mom, Dad?"

Carlisle thought about it then looked to his wife. "I suppose until she gets a little better in herself she can stay with him, what do you think love?"

Esme nodded keeping her eyes on her husband. "I guess you're right." She said finally looking back at her son. "Right, she can stay with you but I'd rather she be on a camp bed than in the same bed as you."

"I'll go get the camp bed." Jasper grinned jumping up, kissing Esme's cheek. "Thanks Mom. Thanks Dad." He smiled going quickly into the lounge before they changed their minds.

Alice looked up when Jasper came running in. "Hey." She said, liking how happy he looked. "Can I stay with you then?" At his nod she jumped up and ran close to him, wrapping her arm around him. It was a little hard to hug him with her arm being in a cast but she managed it. "Good!"

"There are conditions though Ali, you have to sleep on the camp bed." He said leading her up the stairs. "But you can have my bed; I'll sleep on the camp bed." He promised, not really liking the thought of Alice having to slump it especially with her bruised side and broken arm.

They went up to his bedroom and got the camp bed out, setting it up. They both changed for bed then Jasper climbed into the bed on the floor whilst Alice got into his.

Not long after they went to bed they heard Esme and Carlisle going up the stairs, seems they were going to sleep too.

Alice stayed quiet, just watching Jasper's chest rising and falling. She smiled to herself hearing a little snore escaping.

He was so cute...she was pretty sure he wouldn't be too happy hearing her calling him cute though.

Around midnight she climbed out of the bed and moved to his side, squeezing into the tiny little camp bed with him.

"Alice." He grunted being awoken by her trying to cuddle up to him. "Al what're you doing?"

She looked up at him, shocked she'd woken him. "Sorry." She whispered, sitting up in the bed. "I wanted to be with you." She whispered, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "You're not mad at me are you?"

He chuckled sitting up. "Ali, I could never be mad at you." He grinned getting to his feet. "Come on, let's get into my bed, it's bigger than this crappy thing." He said helping her to her feet.

They climbed into his bed together and he hugged her to his side, being careful not to knock her broken arm. "Sleep well." He whispered.

"I will now you're here." She smiled her eyes already closed.

Jasper had to wake early for school which he wasn't too pleased about, he wanted to stay home with Alice, wanted to make sure she was alright, make sure she wasn't hurting in anyway, but he knew he had to give her space; his parents were right it'd be wrong if she got too dependent on him.

He climbed out of the bed quietly and got himself dressed, packing away the camp bed.

She was still fast asleep by the time he had to leave so he pressed his lips to her cheek and smiled down at her. "See you later." He whispered, stroking his thumb over where he'd kissed, before heading off to school with his siblings.

Alice slept for a while and when she did wake the house was empty! That was odd.

She got out of bed and headed down stairs seeing a note on the kitchen top;

_Alice.  
The kids have gone to school, Carlisle's at work, I've got a few errands to run.  
I should be back before they get back from school.  
Call me if you need anything sweetheart.  
Esme x_

She read the note before going through to make herself some breakfast.

After eating and getting herself dressed she didn't quite know what to do with herself.

"I'll go out." She decided, she fancied some chocolate raisons, she adored them, could eat them all day!

She put her coat on and took the money out of her bag before heading out into the cool air.

It wasn't far to walk to the shops but she rather liked being out; the air cleared away all her worried thoughts and she actually found herself smiling.

She practically skipped into the local store and moved towards the aisle that held all the little snacks.

Instantly she found the chocolate raisins and picked up a few packets, she used to eat this all the time when her Father was late home and she was waiting for him for dinner.

"Excuse me?"

She turned around hearing a woman speaking and saw her stood a few feet in front of her.

"Um...yes?" she asked taking in her appearance, her hair was long and dark and she had bright green eyes reminding Alice of her own. She was starting to get a little worried now, the woman was grinning at her but she could see the tears in her eyes. "I...have to get home." She lied, wanting to get away from this strange woman.

She tried to get past her but she put her hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Wait! Please...I think you're my daughter."

She froze hearing that and looked back up at the woman, shaking her head. "No...No my Mom left...I don't know where she is..."

"You are my daughter, my little Alice, aren't you?" she nodded sure of herself. "I got in touch with the social services... they told me about your Father, about your accident." She pointed to her arm.

"Why did you get in touch with them?" Alice asked quietly looking down at her feet, not wanting to believe this woman.

"A friend of mine told me about you Father...she heard from a friend of a friend." She shrugged lightly. "Word of mouth, I didn't believe it but I rung up the services here, guessing they'd have the information...if you still lived here that was, which I'm glad you do." She smiled again putting her arm around her daughter.

Alice tensed and pulled back. "Get off me." She demanded, not caring if this woman was her Mother, she left her. "I'm going home." She insisted, walking past her, shoving the raisins back on the shelf, she just wanted to get away.

She ran out of the store and made it about half way up the road when she had to walk due to the pain in her side where she'd bruised herself.

So much for the cool air clearing her mind...she had so many thoughts now.

That woman...was she really her Mother?

How would she know her name though if she wasn't? How would she know about her Father? She had to admit she did look a little bit like her...just a little bit.

She thought of the only photograph of her Mother she had and frowned a little...she was a lot younger in the image but she could notice some similarities.

When she reached the house she went straight into the lounge and picked up the phone, dialling Esme's number, hearing it ringing.

"_Hello, Alice is that you?"_

She smiled hearing her familiar voice and settled down on the sofa. "Yeah it is." She said. "I've just been to the store...I saw this woman and she insisted that she was my Mom."

"_What? Your Mother. Alice are you sure?"_

"Yes! She said to me that she thought she was my Mom...she knew my name, knew about my Father. I'm confused." She groaned leaning her head back. "What if she is my Mom? I don't want anything to do with her." She admitted, pulling her feet up onto the sofa.

"_Don't panic Alice darling, I'll call Carlisle and then I'll come straight home. I won't be long. Speak soon sweetheart." _With that she hung up.

Esme set her shopping basket down and dialled Carlisle's work number, knowing he didn't really answer his mobile when at work.

"_Esme sweetheart, is everything alright?"_

"Yes love, I'm fine...it's just Alice met some woman today, she said the woman said she was Alice's Mother." She frowned still finding that hard to believe. "Should I get in touch with the services? See what they have to say about this?" she wondered then suddenly had a terrible thought. "What if they give Alice to this woman if she is her Mother? They already think we're bad parents after her accident."

"_Oh my love we don't need to worry about that. They've been in touch with me this morning, said they have been reviewing our case and came to the conclusion that Alice is perfectly safe with us."_

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Esme gasped, she had been worrying all morning.

She heard his chuckling and frowned.

"_Darling I'm sorry, I've been rather busy this morning, I was going to call you the second I had a free moment...but you called me first." _

She nodded to herself and had to understand that being a doctor her husband would be busy most of the time.

"_I'll be home earlier tonight darling; I don't have any appointments after three. I can do the rest of this work from home, don't let Alice worry too much it's no good for her, we'll sort this out alright my love?"_

"Thank you darling, I best get going; poor dear sounded rather confused earlier." She sighed lifting her basket back up and making her way to the cashier. "I love you." She said before hanging up.

She paid for her shopping then made her way home.

When she arrived she saw Alice slumped on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling with a photograph of a young couple and a dog in her hand.

"Look!" Alice announced sitting up and holding the photograph out. "This is my Mom...that woman looked like her." She frowned having been thinking about it all afternoon. "But people can look like people right? I mean Jasper looks a bit like Jackson Rathbone don't you think?" Only not as good looking in her opinion but she daren't tell Jasper that.

Esme laughed a little at the comparison, she didn't really see it but didn't say anything. She sat down beside Alice and put her hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Carlisle says not to worry. He'll be home by four." She smiled. "Everything will be fine." She said kissing her cheek.

Alice glanced down at the photograph and nodded slowly. "Right. You're right." Esme was always right; she knew everything. "Thank you." She whispered looking up at him. "My Dad would be so happy that I have you to care for me." She admitted with a little sad smile.

She looked at her adopted daughter and hugged her close to her side. "It's my job to care for you Alice." She smiled. "I've cared for you for a long time, you're my daughter in my eyes sweetie, I won't stop looking after you, no matter what."

"You're the only Mom I want." She whispered. She didn't care if this woman was her real Mother; Esme had been more of a Mother to her than she ever could be.

* * *

**So sorry it has been a very long wait for an update! I had a busy weekend, then I went to see Taylor Swift on Tuesday so I was exhausted on Wednesday...but here it is now! Hopefully it was worth the wait?  
Review please :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Six weeks had passed since Alice had seen the woman claiming to be her Mother.

There was no more sign of her.

Carlisle had gotten in touch with the services and they had confirmed that this woman was indeed Alice's biological mother but had assured him that there was no need to worry; she had no right to turn up and demand Alice back unless she went through the proper steps.

That didn't stop Esme worrying though. This woman was Alice's Mother, her real Mother. What if she did everything right? Filled in all the papers, proved she was a good mother, gave a justifiable reason for leaving Alice as a baby...she could get her back then! She didn't want that.

Over the past few weeks Jasper was getting more and more frustrated.

He wasn't getting from Alice what he wanted; she wouldn't talk to him like she talked to Esme. She only used him as a comfort blanket; she would hug him, sleep with him when she got scared, held his hand, kissed him...but when it came down to talking about how she felt, about anything serious, she'd clam up, she'd shut him out and he hated it.

It was a Saturday afternoon and the family were out in the back yard as it was a rare sunny day.

Rosalie had gone a bit over board and was lay on a beach towel in her bikini, attempting to get a tan.

Emmett wasn't complaining he didn't mind getting to admire her though he some people would look on their feelings for each other as wrong; they were brother and sister...though not really.

Sure they'd know each other most of their lives but there was no biological ties so there wasn't technically anything wrong with it. He didn't care what anyone thought; couldn't help who you fall in love with.

"Alice!" Carlisle called looking up from his newspaper seeing her lifting up the tray of drinks. "Put that down, you know you're not allowed to put strain on your arm yet." She'd only just got her cast off and was told to rest it, but of course, Alice being Alice chose not to listen, she was stubborn, she was defiant and she hated being told what to do. "Edward take that off her." He sighed.

Edward frowned getting up and taking the tray off Alice. "Be a good girl." He teased putting it down on the grass and taking his seat next to Bella again, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Alice scowled towards him but decided not to try again; she didn't want to get yelled at. She went over and sat down next to Jasper, taking hold of his hand.

Jasper looked down at her and squeezed her hand gently; he'd noticed that she'd changed over these weeks; she was almost back to the old Alice, the happy Alice that wouldn't any crap from anyone. He loved how confident she was, loved how all her little faces made him laugh especially when she was trying to be mad like when she scowled at Edward just now.

There were times however when she'd get all upset, when she'd shut down and cry but they were getting less and less frequent. He knew she missed her Father dearly but she was getting a hold over her emotions now.

"I'm bored." She complained looking up at him.

He chuckled running his fingers over her arm slowly. "You're always bored Alice." He whispered, lying back on the grass, pulling her down with him. "Always." He turned his head to grin at her.

She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Maybe that's because you're boring!" she exclaimed but lifted her head and pressed her lips to his. "You're lucky you have such an interesting girlfriend." She giggled.

He leant up on his arm and glanced down at her. "Interesting?" he shook his head. "Are you sure about that Ali?" he put his hand on her stomach and started to tickle her, smiling when he heard her high pitched squeals, giggles and her gasping breathlessly; "Jasper stop it!"

Esme looked over and saw Alice's limbs flailing about as Jasper tickled her. "Be careful." She warned but wasn't too angry, she liked hearing Alice when she was happy, it was nice to see.

Eventually Jasper stopped and Alice took a deep breath. "You jerk!" she teased pushing her hands against his chest. "I said stop." She smiled leaning close to kiss him again.

He smiled wounding his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "Sorry Ali." He whispered against her lips. "Won't happen again babe." He chuckled, leaning back to grin at her. "You're adorable." He whispered, brushing her hair back gently from her face.

Her hair had grown out slightly but she'd chosen to keep it short as it wasn't growing downwards anymore, it grew up...that was her excuse anyway.

"I'm not adorable." She rolled her eyes cuddling up to him. "You make me sound like a baby Jasper." She sighed laying her head against his chest.

The front door bell rung and Carlisle got to his feet, heading off inside.

A few minutes later he returned. "Esme...Alice, can I see you for a moment?"

Alice looked up and frowned a little. "Why?" she asked, not really wanting to move from where she was but when she saw how serious he looked she got up quickly and went inside, following Carlisle with Esme close behind her.

They went into the lounge and Alice froze in her tracks seeing that woman there again...her Mother. "What do you want?" she snapped, linking her arm through Esme's staying close to her. "I don't want anything to do with you."

"Oh baby, don't be like that." The woman, Mary spoke.

Alice shook her head moving closer to Mary. "Baby? I'm not your baby! You left me. I don't want anything to do with you." She repeated, slapping her hand away when she put it on her shoulder. "Don't touch me."

"Please sweetheart, I had to leave." She insisted, looking at her daughter.

Though the last time she saw Alice she was just a six month old baby it was obvious it was her; the eyes were a big give away and she still had the adorable little button nose.

"Your Father...he...he beat me Alice." She said seeing the anger crossing her daughter's face. "I don't blame him, he had a problem, never admitted it of course but I knew he did. It wasn't so bad until you came along...you kept him up, the lack of sleep made him irritable."

Alice shook her head, no she didn't believe it. Her Father was the gentlest man she knew, wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Don't you dare say those things about him." She shouted taking a step back from her. "And even if he did beat you what sort of a Mom leaves her baby with an abusive man!"

Mary sighed looking down at her daughter. "Please darling." She held her hand out for her but Alice just stared at it. "You had to see it from my point of view...I was young when I had you, your Dad, he was older than me."

She knew there was an age difference, her Father had said so...he just never really said how many years different they were.

"I was seventeen when I had you Alice, your Dad, he was twenty-four and he had a job so he could support you better than I could."

Alice frowned and moved to the couch where her school bag was dumped. "No...no you weren't that young." She pulled the photograph of her parents out, they both looked like teenagers, her Mom looked at least eighteen/nineteen and her Father looked a lot younger than twenty-four. She held it out in front of her showing Mary.

Mary laughed taking the photograph off Alice. "Sweetheart I looked old for my age, your Father looked younger than he was...if he had known how young I was I doubted we'd get together." She sighed passing the photograph back. "I was fifteen there, he was twenty-two." She continued. "That was my puppy, Marlon the Westie." She laughed again.

"My Father never beat you and if he did you probably deserved it!"

"Alice." Esme frowned putting her hand her shoulder. "That's enough sweetheart, no-one deserves to get hit." She scolded.

She sighed looking down; she knew that, she was just angry. "My Daddy wouldn't hit you." She mumbled. "I don't care what you say, I loved him and he was the nicest person I ever knew. You have no right to say these things about him." She felt her eyes filling with tears but tried not to cry. "I want you to leave. I don't know you and I don't want to know you." She crossed her arms showing she meant it. She wasn't backing down on this.

"Please sweetheart." Mary pressed. "These people you're staying with, they're not your parents. They have no right to look after you."

"They adopted me." She shot back quickly and then wished she'd kept quiet as she saw the anger on her face.

"No!" Mary shouted turning her attention onto Esme and Carlisle. "She is my daughter! Not yours. You're not raising her. She's mine and she's coming with me." Her eyes were back on Alice. "Go and get your things right now."

Carlisle put his hand on Alice's shoulder and ushered her towards the living room door. "Go outside darling, don't worry about this." He soothed, not wanting her to get upset.

Alice left quickly and saw Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella and Jasper all sat up looking towards the house, probably trying to listen in.

"Ali? Are you alright?" Jasper asked, worried after the sunlight had caught her tears and brought them to his attention. "Babe what's wrong?" He got up and moved to her quickly, wrapping her up in his arms.

"My Mom came back...she said my Dad beat her, said I was not allowed to stay here." She leant against his and sobbed into his chest. "It's not fair! I want to stay here Jasper." She whined.

He rested his head on top of hers and stroked his hand over her back slowly, frowning as she spoke.

"No-one is taking you away Ali, I promise you." He said gently, sitting down on the floor and pulling her onto his lap. "You're stuck with us forever." He chuckled.

She laughed pitifully at that before looking up at him. "Promise?" she whispered, kissing his cheek when he said he did. "Thank you." She wiped her tears and got to her feet. "I need to go see my Dad."

Jasper drove her to the cemetery and sat in the car whilst she went to the grave, he never wanted to intrude when she wanted private time with her Father.

Alice walked up the path slowly then went to the left where her Father's grave was.

She knelt down, pulling away a few dead flowers and replacing them with the ones she'd stopped off to buy on the way here.

She stared at the grave stone on which the inscription read;

_Frank Joseph Brandon  
1971 – 2011  
Beloved Father  
dearly missed by his little girl  
Sleep tight Daddy_

Esme had helped her think of what should be put on the gravestone but she'd added the last line herself, wanting a personal message to her Father.

"Mom turned up." She whispered, trailing her fingers over the dirt, scratching a little heart in it. "Said some awful things about you...I don't believe them one bit." She promised, wiping her hands on her skirt. "She's awful Dad...what did you ever see in her?" she sighed. "I'm sorry...I guess she was nicer back then." She stopped and looked up to see Jasper walking towards her, he said he'd come and get her after twenty minutes, had she really been that long already?

"One minute." She said quickly looking back down at the grave. "I have to go Daddy. I'll be back soon." She promised getting up, stroking her fingers over the headstone. "I'm staying with the Cullens. I know you'd rather have me there than back with Mom...she's a stranger to me." It was sad but it was the truth. "I love you." She smiled. "I miss you."

She'd never stop missing him, she knew that for sure.

"Right." She took Jasper's hand, squeezing it gently. "I'm ready to go." She followed him up the path. "What do you think my Mom said to Esme and Carlisle?"

Jasper shrugged glancing down at her. "It doesn't matter babe, she can say whatever she wants." He said pressing his lips to her cheek. "It'll be all talk. She's not taking you away from me or this family. Our family."

* * *

**It's been a few days since I updated but not as long as last time! I'm sick again! Seriously it's getting ridiculous now lol  
Hope you like this chapter. Please please please review, they help me stay motivated :) Thank you**


	14. Chapter 14

"She's going to take our Alice from us isn't she?" Esme said quietly as her and her husband sat together that evening in the lounge. "She doesn't deserve to be her Mother, she abandoned her daughter."

Carlisle looked down at his wife and sighed quietly. "Love, we cannot just disregard her as a Mother, she gave the reason she left."

"Frank Brandon would not hurt a fly." She was sure of that, how could her husband even consider that Mary was telling the truth?

"Maybe not, but he's not here to ask and we weren't there at the time to see." He said leaning down to kiss her cheek gently. "There's no proof that she was hurt by him but none that said she wasn't." He frowned a little worried that they would lose Alice. "We are just going to have to wait and see aren't we?"

Alice was sat on the staircase listening to her adoptive parents speaking. She didn't like what she heard; she wanted them to be certain that Mary would never get custody of her, certain that she could stay there forever with them...but they were unsure.

Wait and see? Was she supposed to wait and see too? She couldn't sit around waiting; she wanted to know what her future held.

"How are you holding up Ali?" Edward asked from the top of the stairs, smiling to her when she turned around.

Seeing her shrugging, looking rather dejected he headed down and sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her little shoulders, hugging her close. "No-one can make you do anything you don't want to do." He said softly leaning his head to the side when her head rested on his chest. "You don't have to live with your Mom if you don't want, you can stay here with us."

She wished it were that simple. Wished she could stay with them but she knew she was only considered a child; if her biological Mother wanted her, if it were proven she was suitable then she would be sent off to live with her.

"I hope you're right Edward." She mumbled though she knew he wasn't, it wasn't up to her, wasn't her decision even though it was her life.

"I'm always right." Edward chuckled pressing his lips to her hair before he glanced back feeling someone watching him.

Jasper was stood at the top of the stairs; eyes narrowed having seen Edward kissing Alice. He knew it was only friendly, knew he was trying to reassure her but it still made him mad, made him jealous.

Edward dropped his arm and got to his feet. "I'm going to bed." He said smiling to Alice before going up the stairs, patting Jasper on the shoulder. "Relax mate, you look constipated." He laughed going past him towards his bedroom.

Jasper rolled his eyes but didn't let it bother him. "You coming up Alice?" he wondered.

She thought about it before nodding, couldn't stay sat on the stairs all night.

When she got to the top of the stairs she wrapped her arms around Jasper's waist and pulled herself close to him. "Please don't let my Mom take me." She whispered, burying her head against his chest. "Please."

He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, feeling her legs around his waist, securing herself there. "You can stay here." He whispered, knowing it wasn't up to him but he just didn't want Alice to be upset. "You can stay with us...I won't let her take you." He kissed her forehead as he carried her through to his bedroom.

She'd been sleeping alone for a while now, she'd been doing well, only came into his room a few times, but something told him she'd want to be with him tonight.

He set her down on the bed, keeping his eyes on her. "You tired Alice?" He commented seeing her eyelids drooping.

She nodded lying back in his bed, stretching her legs out. "Been a long day." It seemed like it'd lasted forever. She stayed like she was for a while before straightening her pyjama shirt out and moving back in the bed, making room for him.

He pulled his shirt off, then his boxers before shutting the bedroom door and climbing into the bed next to her. "What do you want to do tomorrow?" He wondered leaning across to press his lips against her cheek.

She shrugged cuddling up to his side. "I want to go out." She decided, having gotten bored of being stuck indoors. "Why don't you take me swimming?" she grinned looking up to him.

He wound his arms around her and hugged her close. "Anything you want." He smiled watching her. "I'd do anything for you."

She rolled her eyes hearing what he said. "You're too serious Jazz...it's freaking me out." She admitted pulling away from him, rolling so she was facing the wall. "We're just kids...stop telling me you'd do anything for me."

He sat up to look at her. "I'm sorry I..." He paused not quite sure what to say to her now.

She stayed staring at the wall but when he said nothing more she looked over her shoulder, seeing him watching her. "I'm sorry." She sat up, pressing her lips to his. "Just freaks me out a little how serious you are! You act like we're married." She laughed.

He chuckled against her lips. "Sorry babe." He deepened their kiss before lying down again, pulling her with him. "I'm just worried something or someone is going to take you away from me...I can't lose you Alice."

"I'm not going anywhere Jazz." She smiled letting her eyes close. "You're stuck with me I'm afraid." She teased.

They stayed talking like that for an hour or so; just cuddled up in each other's arms.

The next morning Jasper was surprised he'd woken before Alice.

Usually he was woke up by Alice, not today though.

He sat up and smiled looking down at her. She looked so beautiful, so innocent in the morning; her eyes were closed tight and her lips were parted slightly. He little child like hands were outstretched; one lay on the pillow to the right of her head, the other rested against her stomach.

"Beautiful." He whispered, leaning down to press his lips gently to her cheek before he got to his feet, grabbing some sweatpants.

Down in the kitchen he found his Mother cooking up the bacon, eggs, sausage and toast as she did every Sunday morning.

It was first come first served, with three teenage boys in the house food usually disappeared rather quickly.

He took his seat at the breakfast table and was glad to get the first helping of everything. "Thanks Mom." He smiled digging in.

"You're welcome sweetheart." Esme smiled back to him sitting herself down once everything was cooked. "Breakfast." She called.

It was still rather early, not many came down for breakfast this early but she usually fried up another lot an hour or so later. There was never a waste, it all got eaten.

"I was thinking." Jasper spoke as he cut up his sausage. "About taking Alice swimming today." He said, smiling a little. "She suggested it last night, I thought it'd be nice for her to get out of the house."

Alice didn't tend to go anywhere, she liked staying at home with Esme or Carlisle or whoever else happened to be there, only really went out to go to school.

"That sounds nice darling." Esme smile getting herself some breakfast too. "We need you back by four; we're going out for an early dinner."

Alice woke around ten and after showering she went for breakfast.

That's when Jasper told her they were going swimming and she was so eager that she skipped breakfast all together and dashed up the stairs to get dressed, putting her bikini on underneath her clothes so it'd be quicker to get changed.

She packed a bag with some underwear, a towel and her brush, everything she'd need when she got out of the pool.

Jasper drove them both to the local baths and they went off to the separate changing rooms.

He finished changing first and waited outside the toilets for her.

He wasn't so embarrassed about Alice seeing him in his swimming wear as she'd seen him in only his boxers; it was pretty much the same thing.

When Alice came out of the changing rooms, when Jasper saw her, he had to force himself to look away worried that he'd end up staring at her.

Her stomach was exposed and he could see the outline of her breasts through the top part of her bikini, it was more of her than he'd ever seen before.

"Ready?" She asked and he could hear the nervousness in her voice, probably embarrassed about being so exposed in front of him.

He turned to look at her again and smiled a little. "Yeah darlin' I'm ready." He smiled taking her hand, squeezing it gently.

They went to the edge of the water together and where Jasper got right in, Alice just gingerly dipped her toe in the shallow water.

"Oh come on." Jasper chuckled, his body already getting used to the temperature of the water. "It's not so bad Ali babe." He got out again, wrapped his arms around her and ignoring her squeals he pulled her in.

She gasped at the sudden change in temperature but it didn't take her long to get used to it and then she could enjoy the feeling of Jasper's arms wrapped around her.

There wasn't much actual swimming that went on whilst they were there; they splashed each other, Jasper carried Alice around on his back, dunking her under every now and then and when she was under she'd pull on his legs and tugged him down with her.

They didn't go there to swim and they both knew it; they just when there to mess around and have a good time with each other.

Jasper loved all the time they spent together, loved hearing her laughing and seeing her smiling, but most of all he loved how he was the one that made her laugh and smile.

When they arrived home Alice headed upstairs to get herself showered again as her hair was matted from the chlorine.

"Come on Alice, Rosalie." Carlisle called from the bottom of the stairs. "We're going to be late girls."

They were waiting for the two girls to come down so they could head out for dinner.

Carlisle thought it'd be nice to treat them all to dinner; they've not had a family meal out since Alice came to stay with them permanently.

He'd been working a lot; early starts and late finishes, with all that he felt like he never saw his family. He wanted a nice catch up. No distractions, just the seven of them with nothing stopping them from talking to each other.

He knew not all of them wanted to spend their Sunday night out with the family but they seemed to go along with it, maybe for his sake?

"Finally." He teased as the pair of the headed down the stairs; Rosalie first with Alice in tow.

They piled into the cars and Carlisle lead them towards the little pizza joint down the road.

He didn't want to take them anywhere to fancy, anywhere that they'd need to get dressed up for; this was just a casual family venue, somewhere they could all feel at ease; he knew his sons didn't handle posh restaurants very well.

Once they arrived they climbed out of the cars and went in, giving their name then were taken to a table in centre, a big round table that'd fit them all.

Alice took her seat next to Jasper with Rosalie sat on her other side.

"I was thinking about just ordering three large pizzas and a few sides." Esme said looking around at her children. "How does that sound?"

They seemed alright with it so now she had to focus on what toppings to get on them.

Alice wasn't really listening, she was looking around, taking everyone in then she noticed a boy sat in the corner with his family. He looked around seventeen and he looked rather bored.

His sandy blond hair was pulled back by a rubber band giving him a surfer boy feel.

He looked over and their eyes met for a moment, she looked away blushing but when she dared to peek up again she saw him looking down at his hands, a little smile on his face.

She was intrigued, wanted to know who this boy was, wanted to talk to him, but then she instantly felt bad as Jasper took hold of her hand under the table.

She squeezed his hand but couldn't stop herself from looking back to the table in the corner, seeing the boy looking at her again.

This time she didn't look away and neither did he; he smiled to her and she smiled back.

He mouthed something but she couldn't quite read his lips so she frowned showing him she didn't understand.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes before nodding towards the toilet sign behind him.

"I..." she let go of Jasper's hand and got to her feet. "I'm just going to the toilet."

* * *

**I'm so sorry it's taken me forever and ever to upload this chapter but things have been busy and I've been sick...again!  
I hope you like this and the little thing I've started at the end here :)**

**Reviews please? Make me happy :D**


	15. Chapter 15

After excusing herself from the table Alice headed over to where this boy had told her to go.

She opened the door leading to the little corridor that lead off to the toilets and waited for him there, staring out the big window which showed the parking lot and the trees beyond.

It had been quite a while and Alice was starting to think he was just messing around with her, having a laugh because he did look rather bored, but eventually the surfer boy opened the door and almost walked right into her.

"Sorry." He chuckled, his voice deep, much deeper than she expected. "I'm James." He offered his hand, grinning at her.

She blushed but placed her little hand in his and shook it. "I'm Alice." She replied.

He held onto her hand a little longer than necessary before chuckling and letting go. "Who's that lot you were with?" He wondered, leaning back against the window, keeping his eyes on her.

"My family." She replied staring down at her feet trying to hide her blush. "Well...my adoptive family, three brothers and a sister." She couldn't quite bring herself to say that Jasper wasn't really a brother to her, more of a boyfriend, she didn't really know why, maybe because she didn't want James to know she had a boyfriend? "And my adoptive parents of course."

"You're adopted?" He asked, hadn't she made that clear? "Why? Real family didn't want you?"

She raised her eyebrows at how upfront he was being, how out right.

"My Mom left when I was little." Why was she telling him this? She didn't know him. "And my Father died a few months ago."

He felt bad then, he was only trying to lighten the mood, thought she'd be used to it by now but this was a recent change, she'd not been adopted all her life.

"I'm sorry." He put his hand on her shoulder and then, not caring if they were strangers, pulled her in for a hug. "I didn't know...I shouldn't have said anything." He frowned. "I'm such a dick at times."

She tensed when he pulled her close but soon relaxed and leant against him, getting a strong smell of the beach off him; sea, sand, salt...maybe he really was a surfer?

"It's alright." She whispered, closing her eyes before finally pulling back, giving him a reassuring smile. "You weren't to know, you're not a dick." She laughed.

"But still..." He paused and gave a shrug of his broad shoulders. "I'll think before I speak next time." He laughed, tilting his head to the side to get a better look of her. "Your eyes are so green! You remind me of a cat...Alice cat...Ali cat." He grinned before chuckling.

She laughed listening to him. "How original." She smiled liking how completely at ease she felt with him, so different from when she was with Jasper those first few times; it was awkward then, uncomfortable, but now with James, it was different and she liked it.

She sighed as she thought about Jasper; she really shouldn't keep him from James. "I..." she looked up at him, knowing she had to tell, it wouldn't be fair on Jasper or James if she kept this quiet. "I have a boyfriend."

He looked hurt by that but gave another shrug of his shoulders. "So? You're young." He grinned. "Relationships at this age don't always last, shouldn't feel tied down Ali cat, shouldn't limit yourself to one guy, that's for later, when you're married." He pulled a face, clearly not liking that idea. "Take life as it comes, ride the wave and enjoy it."

She thought about Jasper then; about how serious he was how he acted like they were already married, it freaked her out.

Maybe James was right? Maybe she should live life as it comes; not tie herself down with relationships, just have fun; life was too short, it could be taken away from you at any moment and she of all people knew that best!

"You're right." She decided rolling her eyes as he announced that he was always right. "Yeah yeah." She patted his chest. "I best be getting back...they'll be worrying." She laughed.

"Wait!" He took her hand before she had time to leave. "Want my number? I'd take yours but I don't have my phone to put it in at the moment and I have a bad memory." He admitted.

She nodded holding her phone out for him. "Just put it in." She smiled watching as he did so. "I'll call you sometime, text, whatever yeah?" she grinned.

He handed her phone back and nodded. "Sure, we can get together, I can take you down to the beach, you look like you need a bit of sun." He said before laughing; they didn't get much sun here, only reason he was slightly tanned was because he spent as much time as physically possible outdoors.

"Do you surf?" She had to ask, wanting to know if her earlier suspicions about him were right.

"Yeah, I do." He laughed. "Do you?" When she shook her head he laughed again. "Well I'm going to have to teach you aren't I?" He saw how startled she looked but assured her she wouldn't get hurt. "Well, see you soon Ali cat." He patted her back before heading out, making his way back to his family.

Smiling like an idiot she headed back to the table getting suspicious looks of Rosalie, the only one who'd really noticed she was back, the guys were betting how many slices of pizza they could eat, boasting that they would be the one to eat the most and Esme and Carlisle were wrapped up in each other.

"What're you so happy about?" She questioned looking down at her new sister. "Surely the toilets aren't that great."

She giggled feeling the heat rising to her cheeks. "Nothing... I'm...just...happy to be here." She glanced over to James grinning when he looked at her.

She loved the way he called her Ali cat...sure she'd been called it before, quite a few times, but the way he said it, his accent, the tone of his voice, it was different. He was different, so different from Jasper, maybe that's why she liked him so much? She wanted something new, something exciting, surely she couldn't be blamed for that?

"Hey." Jasper spoke up noticing Alice back by his side. "Took your time babe." He leant down to press his lips to hers but she turned her head and he only got her cheek.

He frowned watching her. "You alright?" He asked, wanting to hold her hand but he couldn't as she had them well away from him.

"I'm fine." She glanced up at him, feeling a little guilty but knowing she shouldn't, she wasn't doing anything wrong; James had assured her of that. "I need to talk to you though later." She admitted.

He wanted to say something back but their food finally came and everyone was distracted by it.

Throughout the whole meal he was worrying; panicking, freaking out over what Alice wanted to talk to him about.

Had he done something to upset her? Had he done something wrong?

He thought through the past few weeks only picking up on a few minor things, surely nothing that would require her to talk to him privately.

He couldn't each much of his food which meant Emmett ate the most slices of pizza and he sure let everyone know about it!

No-one had room for dessert afterwards, they were all ready to get home, had to get everything ready for school tomorrow.

By the time they arrived home Jasper was at the point where he was ready to rip his hair out.

"Alice." He whined looking over at her as she took her phone out. "Alice can we talk now? Please!"

Alice put her phone in her pocket again, guessing she'd have to text James later. "Yeah...sorry." she headed up the stairs, wanting to be out of the way of anyone that could eavesdrop on them.

He followed her into her bedroom and when she sat on the bed, patting the space beside her, he shook his head; he was too on edge to sit down.

"I've been thinking." She admitted not looking at him yet. "We're only young right? Too young to be tying ourselves down." She nodded. "I like you Jazz but it's getting too serious...you say things to me that make me think you want to get married like right away!" she finally looked up at him and saw the hurt on his face.

"Are you breaking up with me Alice?" He asked quietly, praying the answer was no, that he'd completely heard wrong.

She closed her eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm not saying that we can't get back together again one day...just right now it's too much, we need to try other things you know? Make sure we're defiantly what each other wants before committing to it; it'll save us from having any problems later on you know?"

He clenched his jaw, trying to hold back his sobs before nodding. "Yes." He said tightly. "You're right."

He'd never felt like this before; his chest hurt, he felt sick, he wanted to cry! What was wrong with him? He was supposed to be a man...men don't cry, Emmett had told him over and over.

He wanted Alice though, wanted her to be his girlfriend. He didn't understand what had changed, they were so close only hours ago, they went swimming together and she looked like she was having the time of her life.

Guess he was wrong.

"I'm..." He didn't really know where he was going, what he was going to do, he just couldn't stay there and see her, knowing she wasn't his anymore.

He turned and headed out of her room, shutting the door behind him and going into his bedroom, slumping down on the bed; completely defeated.

Alice watched him go and sighed, feeling awful now.

Was that really the right thing to do?

She took her phone out again and sent James a text;

_Hey James :-)  
It's Alice here, the little one from the pizza place?  
Just letting you know I've broke it off with my boyfriend.  
You were right; we're too young to be tied down.  
I just feel bad though, he looked really hurt.  
Ali xx_

She didn't expect to get a text any time soon but around ten minutes later one came through;

_Ali cat! Hey :-)  
Oh you did? Don't feel bad, of course he was going to look upset;  
he doesn't get the honour of calling you his GF anymore.  
Don't worry though, everything is for the best; don't want to waste your youth do you?  
Are you busy next Saturday?  
James xx_

She laughed reading his text; he was as care free as she remembered.

She checked her calendar and seeing she was free sent a text back to him.

_I'm free :-)  
Why do you want to do something?  
Ali xx_

Moments later his next reply came through.

_I do!  
Do you know Gray's surf?  
It's that store on the edge of La Push beach.  
Meet you there at 11am on Saturday?  
This Saturday that is lol  
James xx_

Gray's surf? Did she know it?

She tried to remember the few times she'd been to La Push and did remember seeing a few little stores, she was sure she'd find it, if not she could always call him.

_I'll find it :-)  
See you there then!  
P.s I'm not going surfing ;-)  
I'm off now, need to sort some things out, speak soon :-)  
Ali xx_

She read his next reply before starting on getting her school bag sorted for tomorrow;

_Sure sure ;-)  
Alright, yeah speak soon!  
Sweet dreams Ali cat  
James xx_

By nine o'clock Alice had everything set for school tomorrow so headed downstairs seeing her family lounged out on the sofas, everyone but Jasper.

She couldn't let it upset her, she shouldn't feel bad. It wouldn't be fair to him if she led him on when she didn't really want their relationship to continue anymore.

She sat down beside Esme and leant against her, smiling when her arm draped around her shoulders.

She didn't really focus on what was on the television; it didn't interest her all she could focus on was James.

She wondered what he had planned for Saturday, something beach-y by the sounds of things; she'd have to make sure she dressed appropriately!

It surprised her how excited she felt, how eager she was to see him.

James was interesting; she couldn't want to get to know him better.

* * *

**I wrote this chapter in like an hour! The quickest I've ever written one; they usually take me forever. I was just really into James and wanted to write more about him and Alice.  
I know it seems like he's awful, leading her to break up with Jasper, but I can't help but love him!  
Review please, I'd love to know what you think of James :)**


	16. Chapter 16

The whole week was hell; as the time went on, as Jasper got more and more depressed Alice got more and more worried that she'd made the wrong decision.

Should she have left Jasper?

Was she a fool for doing so? He treated her right, respected her...so surely he was the right guy for her?

By Wednesday she was in a complete mess and needed to speak to someone...anyone.

Naturally that someone she wanted to talk to was Esme. She told her everything and trusted her not to judge.

When she got home from school she went straight to her adoptive Mother who she found preparing dinner in the kitchen. "I need to talk to you." She announced, leaning back against the work top, watching her. "I've done something...stupid...I think, I don't even know." She groaned, putting her hands over her face, wound up with all the thoughts and doubts flying around in her mind.

Esme looked over at Alice and sighed quietly. "Alright, calm down." She said softly, taking her hands away from her face before leading her through to the conservatory. "What's going on darling?" she sat on the sofa and pulled her down next to her, wrapping her arms around her.

This situation was very much like the one a few months ago when Alice came home after learning about her Father's death.

She tightened her hold on her remembering that, remembering how upset she was; how lost she looked.

Alice leant against her side and frowned gently, trying to think how to say what she wanted to say.

"Remember when we went to the pizza place on Sunday?" she said linking her arm through Esme's. "Well I met some guy...called James and well he convinced me that I was too young to be all tied down with a relationship right now." She continued not looking up at Esme; worried to see her reaction. "So I finished it with Jazz...but now I'm worried about it, was it wrong? I don't want to hurt Jasper but I think I already have."

Esme frowned hearing this; she knew something had happened between Alice and Jasper but she hadn't found out what it was until now.

"Well..." she started looking down at Alice with a soft smile. "You should never let any boy talk you into doing anything if it's not what you really want." She said gently, worried that this James had made Alice do this. "Were you unhappy with Jasper?"

She frowned staring down at her knees. "Well...not really. "I like talking to him, I like hugging him and...stuff." I blushed, thinking of all our kisses...of the times we got a little bit carried away. "But then he was a bit...odd with me; over protective, he kept saying how he'd do anything for me, how I meant everything to him and it freaked me out you know? We're only young! He was acting like we were married."

"Jasper's a very serious young man." Esme smiled, thinking of her little boy how he always seemed much older than his brothers, how he didn't join in with all their silly little jokes.

Jasper was her mature little boy.

"Maybe being separate from each other is best, you are young darling." She went on, stroking her finger over the back of Alice's hand gently. "But please don't freeze Jasper out though love, he does dearly care about you."

She nodded listening to her 'Mother' speaking, she supposed she was right.

Jasper had done so much for her, cared for her after her Father's death...she couldn't ignore him completely, she had to stay friends with him still and who knew, maybe one day they'd get back together?

"Thank you Esme." She smiled getting to her feet, deciding it was time to take her shoes off after a long day at school.

"You're very welcome darling." Esme replied, watching as she went off out of the room.

The rest of the week was easier than the start of it, Alice felt more confident that she had made the right decision, they were just kids, she needed to try different things.

Soon enough Saturday rolled around and she was ready to meet James for their day out.

She was eager; she'd not seen him since last Sunday but they had been texting all week, she loved how easy going he was , loved how funny he was...she couldn't wait to see him again.

The bus dropped her off up the road from where she was supposed to meet James; the walk up would take her at least ten minutes and it was already 11:15! They were supposed to meet fifteen minutes ago!

James frowned looking at his watch; 11:30.

Where was Alice? Had she stood him up?

They'd been texting all week...surely she wanted to see him, she acted like she did.

He sighed leaning back against the wall of Gray's Surf; the store he'd asked her to meet him at.

Finally, thirty-five minutes late he noticed Alice practically running up the road, her sandals slapping on the floor and her white dress was blowing out around her.

It was an unusually warm day in Forks Washington but he knew she would get cold later on, but then he had an excuse to put his arms around her.

"Hey." He grinned when she finally stopped. "You're late." He accused but winked to show her he was just kidding.

"I know...I know." She panted, clutching at her side where she'd gotten a stitch; she really needed to get in shape! "Sorry, I didn't know how long it would take and the bus was slow and it dropped me off way way way back there." She waved her arm about in the general direction of where she was dropped off.

He laughed wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "It's alright Ali cat." He chuckled, patting her back. "I was just kidding." He let her go before picking up his bag that was on the floor beside him. "Ready?"

"What have you got planned?" Alice wondered looking down at the bag he had, curious as to what was in it.

He linked his arm through hers and pulled her across the road onto the beach. "We're going to have a picnic." He chuckled.

She smiled; liking the thought of that. "Oh we are? Have you made this food yourself then?" she nodded back to the bag, guessing that it was food in there.

"Well...I put it all in the bag, does that count?" He laughed, finding a suitable spot before taking the blanket he had out and setting it onto the floor, he then pulled out the food, putting it in the middle along with two plates. "Ta-da!" He announced, kicking his shoes off and sitting down.

Alice smiled watching him setting up their picnic, she was glad she hadn't had breakfast this morning; he'd brought so much!

"Well it all looks lovely." She said, taking off her shoes and joining him on the blanket. "I'm so hungry." I grinned.

"Perfect." He chuckled passing her a plate then opened up the sandwiches. "We have...cheese and ham, or chicken and mayo...or we can have half of each!"

"Half." She decided eagerly biting into the chicken half when he put it on her plate.

They ate and chatted for an hour or so and once they were done James packed away the food and jumped to his feet. "C'mon." He took her hand, pulling her up. "Let's go in the sea." He started to drag her towards it before she had a chance to protest.

"I didn't bring any swimming wear!" Alice exclaimed grabbing onto his hand trying not to stumble as they ran towards the sea.

He chuckled stopping just outside of the wave's reach. "Don't worry; we don't have to go deep. Just paddle." He smiled, rolling his jeans up to just above his knee.

He kicked his shoes off and took a few steps into the water. "Whoa!" he shivered. "It's freezing!" But despite all that he still went further into the water until it came up to his knee. "Come on Ali cat!"

She wasn't so sure she wanted to go into the water; but she didn't want to be a spoilt sport!

"Right right...give me a sec." She laughed kicking her shoes off then gingerly taped her toe in the water. "Are you kidding me!" It was freezing despite it being a rather warm day.

"Don't be such a baby." James chuckled watching her wrapping her arms tight around herself. "It's not that cold." He moved towards her and grabbed her elbows, pulling her close to him. "Alright?" He smiled, moving backwards with her into the water.

She laughed as he tugged her into the water. "Yeah...alright." she looked at him then away quickly seeing how close her face was to his.

"What?" he whispered when she turned away. He paused for a moment then when on. "I like you Ali cat."

She blushed staring at his shirt before slowly looking up at him. "You said we're too young to be tied down with relationships and things." She whispered.

He chuckled letting go of her elbows but wrapped his arms around her waist as the waves were getting rather strong, he didn't want her falling over. "We are." He said, smiling as she looked at him. "But not too young for a bit of fun ay?" he reached his hand up and rested it on her cheek, making her look at him. "What do you say?" he whispered, moving his lips towards hers, wanting her to know what he wanted.

She bit her lip, her eyes on his lip. "I guess you're right." She laughed lightly, moving her arms to wrap around his neck.

"Always right Ali cat." He winked leaning down to her level so he could press his lips to hers.

The kiss was gentle at first but then he deepened it; pushing his tongue into her mouth.

Hearing her soft little groan only spurred him on, he grabbed onto her hips and pulled her close making sure there was no space between them.

It was going pretty well until a wave knocked James unsteady and he stumbled forwards, pushing her down and then he landed on her.

"Shit!" he got up, jumping up and down to try and warm himself up. "Ali cat you okay?" He looked down at her; laughing at how shocked she looked. "Come here." He chuckled taking her hand, pulling her to her feet.

She wrapped her arms tight around herself and shivered. "F...f – fine." She said, her teeth chattering as she spoke.

"You poor kitten." He cooed, wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting her up into his arms. "Come on." He carried her out of the water and back onto the sand. "Sorry...wave knocked me over." He set her down and took a step back to look at her, grinning seeing the dress sticking to her little body, outlining her features.

"S'alright." She whispered, rubbing her hands over her arms, warming up slightly now they were back on the sand. "Damn that was cold."

He laughed pulling his shirt over his head, dumping it onto the floor. "It was." He smiled, sitting down on their blanket again. "Come here." He spread his legs and patted the space between them for her.

"I'm all wet." She looked down at herself, ringing out the edges of her dress.

"Its fine, c'mon I'll warm you up." He leant up; wrapping his arms around her waist then pulled her down onto the blanket between his legs. "Cuddle up to me." He chuckled, holding her close to his chest.

It took her a while but eventually she stopped shivering and relaxed back against him, letting her eyes close.

"So you like me?" she said, setting her hands down on his thighs.

He smiled pressing his lips to the back of her neck. "I do." He smiled, pulling her closer to him, liking the feeling of her little hands on his thighs. "You're just so...adorable." he chuckled. "So sexy and just so unaware of it...which makes you even sexier." He set his hands on her stomach.

She blushed and was glad she was facing away from him so he couldn't see. "You're pretty...sexy yourself." She said then had to laugh, it sounded ridiculous her saying that!

"Oh that funny is it?" He laughed with her, moving her head to the side so he could press his lips against there.

"Hmm." She mumbled shutting her eyes as she felt his lips on her neck. "You are though."

He grinned against her neck and started to suck on the skin, nipping it gently.

She let out a little moan and he copied her before going back to marking her neck.

"Ow wait." She groaned as he bit a little too hard. "Enough." She laughed softly, shuffling away from him.

She took her phone out of her pocket and looked at her reflection in it, seeing the deep blue and purple mark on her neck. "Look what you've done!" she gasped looking at him. "Esme and Carlisle aren't going to be happy!"

It wasn't Esme or Carlisle she was worried about though, it was Jasper.

How would he react seeing a mark like that on her neck?

It bothered her that he could get upset over this and then she had to ask herself why?

Did she still have feelings for him?

Of course she did.

* * *

**So sorry I've not updated in almost 2 weeks :O I've just been rather lazy and I've started another fic with my dear friend Lou. I'd love for you guys to read it! It's an Alice and Jasper fic, I like it ;) Hope you do - .net/s/6924888/1/Hero  
Anyway I've been getting a lot of hate for poor Alice! I was just bored with the simple Jazz/Alice relationship and when I started to write James in I liked him! Don't hate on Alice, she's easily led ;)  
Please review :D **


	17. Sorry!

Well...eh hey there :-)

Okay, I'm so so so so so so so sorry!

I said I'd finish this fic and then I just...dropped it.

I'm coming back I swear; just writing this little update and then I'm writing chapter seventeen, promise you!

Right, I think I need to explain why I've not been here.

At the time I was writing this fic I had no job, no school, no college. I dropped out of college end of 2010 and was killing time until Sept when I could start again.  
But in May I found myself a job. I get trained on this job so I needn't go to college! I now work 40 hours a week, 5 days a week.  
That shouldn't really be an excuse but I've also started driving lessons and my anxiety has flared up which is making it hard to think of anything other than that!

So yes, a bad excuse, but it's the truth! Just in case you've all forgotten what happened (I had! ;-)) I'm going to write a summary of the chapters here for you so you don't have to re-read :-)

**Chapter 1 -  
**Alice Brandon is told her Father Frank has died.

**Chapter 2 -  
**Alice, Bella and the Cullen's go back to the Cullen's house.  
Alice talks to Esme about her Father's death.  
Esme tells the others about Frank's Death.  
Children ask if Alice can stay with them for good.

**Chapter 3 - **  
Jasper grabs Alice's arms and won't let go.  
Esme comes and separates them, comforts Jasper and then Alice.  
Esme makes dinner, they eat, Bella goes home, children go to bed.  
Carlisle comes home and talks to Esme.  
Esme asks about adopting Alice. Carlisle says they'll look into it.

**Chapter 4 -  
**Alice can't sleep. Looks around the house, Jasper finds her and they sleep in Jasper's bed together.  
Next morning; Jasper upset that Alice is still shutting him out.  
Kids go to school.  
Esme/Carlisle tell Alice they're looking into adopting her.

**Chapter 5 - **  
Alice, Esme and Carlisle go to Alice's old house to get her things.  
Alice falls asleep in her Father's bed.  
Carlisle wakes her and they leave for the social services.

**Chapter 6 - **  
Adoption meeting - Esme and Carlisle fill in forms to adopt Alice. Have to wait for checks to be done.  
Jasper tried to kiss Alice, Alice freaks out.  
Jasper speaks to Rosalie for advice.  
Jasper goes outside to sit with Alice. They talk. They kiss.

**Chapter 7 -  
**Alice comes to sleep with Jasper again that night.  
Frank Brandon's funeral; Alice faints.  
Alice leaves her bracelet with Frank's grave.

**Chapter 8 -  
**Alice announces she's going to school that day.  
Alice avoids kissing Jasper outside of class.  
Jessica speaks to Alice about her Father; Alice gets mad.  
At home; Alice doesn't want to be the poor little girl with the dead Father, she gets upset. Grabs scissors and cuts her hair.  
Emmett finds her and goes to get Esme.  
Esme comforts her then gets Rosalie to cut it properly for it. Alice now has short cropped hair. She loves it.

**Chapter 9 -  
**Alice falls asleep against Jasper. He carries her up to bed. She wakes and they discuss why she avoided his kiss earlier.  
Next morning; Esme and Carlisle find out they are successful in adopting Alice.  
They tell her; she's ecstatic.

**Chapter 10 -  
**Alice tells Jasper she can stay.  
Alice is told she's to sleep in her own bed that night.  
She tries to get to Jasper but Carlisle makes her stay in her own bed.  
She attempts to climb out of the bedroom window but she slips.  
An ambulance is called.

**Chapter 11 -  
**Alice wakes in hospital with a broken arm, bruised side and cut head.  
Monday morning Alice is allowed home.  
Alice stays home from school; texts Jasper all day.  
Carlisle tells Esme that the services want to review their case after Alice's fall.

**Chapter 12 -  
**Alice tries to stay awake because she doesn't want to sleep without Jasper.  
Jasper begs Carlisle and Esme to let Alice sleep in her bed. They reluctantly agree; if she sleeps on a camp bed.  
Jasper sleeps in the camp bed but Alice tries to get in with him. They both end up in Jasper's bed.  
Alice wakes to an empty house. She goes out; finds a woman claiming to be her Mother.  
She calls Esme, Esme calls Carlisle.  
Esme comes home and comforts Alice.

**Chapter 13 -  
**Six weeks later!  
Alice is arm is out of the cast.  
Alice's mother, Mary, comes to the Cullen's house; claims Frank used to beat her, Alice gets mad.  
Jasper takes Alice to visit her Father's grave on her request.

**Chapter 14 -  
**Esme worries Alice will be taken from them.  
Alice has been sleeping alone for a while but wants Jasper with her that night.  
They go swimming the next day then out for a family meal to a pizza place.  
Alice catches the attention of a 'surfer boy' across the restaurant.  
He tells her to go to the toilets so they can meet.

**Chapter 15 -  
**Alice meets James and is instantly interested in him.  
James convinces her to leave Jasper.  
Back home; Alice breaks up with Jasper.  
Alice texts James; they plan to meet on Saturday.

**Chapter 16 -  
**Start of the week; Alice and Jasper upset.  
Wednesday - Alice talks to Esme and starts to feel better about leaving Jasper.  
Alice meets James at the beach.  
They have a picnic then go in the sea.  
They kiss then fall into the freezing water.  
James and Alice cuddle on the sand. James leaves a hickey on Alice's neck.  
Alice realizes she still has feelings for Jasper.

Okay! So there is a quick summery of what has happened so far.

Again I'm so sorry I vanished for like 5 months, but I'm here now! And I'm grabbing some lunch then getting started on Chapter 17! It has been half a year practically so I'm sorry if my writing style has change a bit!

Thank you for sticking with me :-)

Sarah xx


	18. Chapter 17

"Ali cat?" James whispered stroking his fingers through her hair slowly. She'd gone quiet; had she gone to sleep?

Alice tilted her head to the side and smiled up to him. "Yeah?" she said, trying to forget her thoughts about Jasper, about the feelings she still had for him.

She couldn't think of him; couldn't let herself get tied down. James was right when it came to that.

He chuckled pressing his lips to hers for a moment. "Nothing, just thought you'd dozed off on me." He winked, getting to his feet, tugging her up with him. "Want to go for a walk? I want to get to know you." He admitted packing up the rest of their picnic before his hand slipped into hers.

He didn't give her time to answer he just tugged her off towards the trees; he knew a nice walk.

Alice stumbled along beside him for a few moments before she finally got into step with him. "I'm freezing." She complained.

The rare warmness had vanished and was replaced with a bitter wind. Her dress was still wet.

He just laughed and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. "Stop complaining." He teased pressing his lips to her collar bone before looking at where they were going. "You'll warm up soon, promise." He winked.

She raised her eyebrows, wondering if it was an innocent comment or if he meant something by it.

"So Ali, tell me about yourself." He pressed looking down at her. "I want to know absolutely everything!"

Where to start?

"Well...My name is Alice Michelle Brandon." She nodded. "Born September 6th 1995." She went on but he interrupted her.

"Looks like your parents started new year with a bang." He laughed at the look on her face. She didn't seem impressed so he moved on. "You're birthday next week." He noted.

Why hadn't she mentioned it before?

Alice just shrugged and stared down at her hands. She wasn't looking forwards to her first birthday without her Father. She didn't want to be seventeen...her Father died when she was sixteen, she wanted to stay sixteen forever; just like he'd be forty forever.

"Do me a favour? Don't make a fuss about it." She said quietly. "I don't want to be seventeen...I don't want my birthday without my Dad." She admitted. "It seems wrong to celebrate."

James watched her face fall as she spoke of her Father. It'd been months since he'd died apparently? Wasn't she over it yet?

"Right...I won't mention it." He couldn't promise that. It was stupid not to celebrate her birthday!

She shook her head but moved on, not really wanting to talk about herself anymore.

"How old are you anyway James?" she asked, curious. She was not good at guessing ages!

"Twenty." He said. "Twenty-one in December." He winked watching her with a little grin. "That a problem? The age different? It's only really four years." He shrugged.

She shook her head but her thoughts instantly flew to her parents; their age difference...but that was greater than hers and James', much greater.

Why was she thinking of them anyway? She didn't want her Mother in her thoughts; she hated that woman.

"It's only four years." She said quietly shivering as another cool breeze blew. "Fl...flipping heck it's cold!"

"Flipping heck?" He laughed to himself. "You're so cute." He teased then pushed her back against a tree, his hands on her shoulders. "I'll warm you up...just go with it." He leant forwards pressing his lips against hers.

She tensed for a moment, unsure about it; but his kisses were great, he wasn't being gentle like Jasper was.

Jasper was always too careful with her; acted like she would break. It bored her!

James was exciting.

She relaxed into the kiss and wound her arms around his neck; bringing him closer. She knotted her fingers into his hair and let out a little groan.

"Damn Ali cat." James muttered against her lips. "Fuck me." He laughed, shaking his head when she whispered 'literarily?' but he wasn't so sure.

Their kiss deepened and his hands started to roam over her body. He reached her thigh and lifted her leg up, holding it by his waist.

She almost lost balance when he moved her leg so had to lean against him to stop herself from falling over and judging by his grunt; that was what he wanted.

"Touch me." He insisted grabbing her hand. "I need you to." He moved her little hand between them and pressed it against the crotch of his pants. "Fuck." He gasped at the feeling.

He wanted more.

He moved back for a moment to unfasten his jeans before he took her hand once more and shoved it into his pants.

Alice dropped her leg back onto the floor when he pushed her hand into his pants.

"James." She looked up at him, frowning at what she felt beneath her fingers. "I don't want to do this." It felt wrong, made her feel uncomfortable.

She started to pull her hand out but he stopped it.

"Just touch me." He begged. "Just a little longer." He pushed his hips against her, feeling her little hand pressed up between them. "Shit." He moaned resting his head on her shoulder.

He started to get frustrated though as her hand was just there...she wasn't moving it.

"You're not doing it right." He muttered then took hold of her wrist, moving her hand up and down against him. "That's right...do that, carry that on." He let go.

She did as he said for a bit then pulled her hand out feeling a sudden wetness. "James!" she looked up at him then down to her hand. "Please...I don't want to do that again." She mumbled.

He slumped back on the floor and buttoned his pants back up. "Chill." He whispered, trying to catch his breath. "You need to chill Alice, was just a bit of fun." He laughed. "Can return the favour if you like?" he took hold of her dress and tugged her close to him.

She stumbled and landed against him on the floor, her hands clutching on his shoulders to stop herself falling any harder.

"No!" she snapped jumping up quickly, brushing herself down. "I'm going home."

He rolled his eyes getting up. "Alice...Ali cat c'mon." He took her hand. "It was just a bit of fun babe, relax." He kissed her but she shook her head and pulled her hand away again. "Fucking hell Alice! Grow up a bit." He snapped, she flinched but he went on. "What is your big fucking issue? Why are you so damn cold? What's your problem?" he threw the questions at her but gave her no time to answer. "You're Dad died I get it, I get that it makes you sad. But he died how long ago?"

What did her Father have to do with anything? She just started up at him with tears in her eyes as he yelled.

"Get over it! Stop being such a fucking..." He couldn't think of the word. "You need to have some damn fun." He rolled his eyes.

She wrapped her arms tight around herself when the tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Stop." She whispered. "Please stop." She hated being yelled at.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He shouted. "I thought you were fucking fun Alice, thought you were interesting. You're just a bloody kid!" He shoved his hand against her shoulder knocking her to the floor. "Maybe four years is too much." He shook his head pulling her back to her feet only to hit her. "You're pathetic."

Alice clutched at her cheek feeling the pain burning there.

It hurt...it stung because of how cold it was.

She didn't understand it. What had she done wrong?

She watched as he stormed off and when she lost sight of him she pulled her phone out.

_Jasper  
I need help please help me.  
xx_

Jasper hadn't gone anywhere that Saturday, he was just sat in the kitchen, watching Carlisle mess around with some ingredients.

He was making...well trying to make cookies for the kids at the hospital that he worked with.

"They smell burnt." Jasper laughed a little looking towards the oven then back to his phone frowning seeing the text. "Eh...Dad..." he showed Carlisle the message.

Carlisle frowned and looked up to Jasper. "Where is Alice today?" he knew she went out but wasn't sure where to.

"She went to meet this guy." He was jealous about that. "Some guy she saw at the pizza place last week." Alice had told Rosalie and Rosalie had told Jasper.

Carlisle's thoughts instantly flew to the worse; that she'd been raped. "Well where? Where is she?" he insisted grabbing the phone calling Alice's number but she never picked up.

_Alice.  
It's Carlisle.  
Where are you sweetheart?  
We're worried, we'll come and get you.  
xx_

Eventually they figured out where she was and they got into Carlisle's car, driving off to get her.

Alice slumped on the floor, pressing her back against a tree. Her cheek was burning. She clutched her hand against it and tried to stop her cries.

After what seemed like a life-time she heard Jasper and Carlisle's voices.

"I'm here!" she called getting up when they came through the trees. "I want to go home...please take me home." She sobbed running right to Carlisle, wrapping her arms tight around him.

Carlisle lifted Alice up into his arms and had a look at her.

Her dress was soaking, her knees and hands were dirty, her cheek was bright red, her nose was bleeding and bruising had started to appear over her cheek bone.

"What happened Alice?" he asked softly, holding her close as he and Jasper made their way back towards the car.

Alice rested her head on Carlisle's shoulder and sighed. "It started out fine." She mumbled glancing to Jasper but he wasn't looking at her. "But then...he got carried away; he made me...made me touch him and tried to touch me." She frowned. "Then he got mad." She started to cry again. "He shouted at me...then he hit me."

"He made you touch him?" Carlisle frowned setting her into the back of the car, putting his jacket over her; she must have been cold. "I'll call the police." He wouldn't...he'd tell Charlie though; he'd have more chance of getting a result if it was Charlie he told.

Alice just shook her head and slumped back into the car, wrapping Carlisle's jacket tight around herself.

When they were at home Jasper went straight inside and up to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Why is she so fucking stupid!" He hissed slumping down on the bed. He dropped his head into his hands and sighed quietly.

He didn't understand why Alice had gone to meet this guy in the first place; was she trying to prove a point to him?

He wasn't stupid; he knew this guy was the reason Alice dumped him.

Part of him wanted to say she got what she deserved...but he couldn't. He wasn't that type of person; it hurt him to see Alice like that.

When he saw here there on the floor; he wanted to go and find this guy and rip his head off. She looked so scared!

He was getting angry just thinking about it. "Fuck!" he shouted and threw his fist into the wall; cussing again at the pain he felt there.

A few hours had passed since Carlisle brought Alice home.

She'd gotten washed and changed and then let Carlisle look at her cheek; it was bruised but thankfully that was all. The bleeding from her nose had stopped too.

Carlisle had already spoke to Charlie and he'd gotten Alice to explain everything that'd happened and tell him all she knew about James.

Charlie promised to get onto it right away and Carlisle believed him.

Alice was sat on the sofa, cuddled up in her duvet between Carlisle and Esme; feeling sorry for herself.

"Dad."

They glanced up hearing the quiet voice from the doorway and saw Jasper stood there; clutching his hand to his chest.

"What is it Jasper?" Carlisle wondered waving him to come in.

Reluctantly Jasper came to sit on the chair and held out his hand, frowning to himself.

"I...uh...hit on the wall." He admitted. "Before...I said nothing though; you were busy with Alice." He shrugged looking at her for a moment but had to look quickly way. "I didn't want to fuss...but then it started to swell and it really hurts."

Carlisle took Jasper's hand and flexed his fingers watching him wincing. "It's broken." It didn't take him long to tell that. "Get your coat; we're going to have to go to the hospital." He said getting up. "We'll be back soon." He told his wife, kissing her gently then kissed Alice's head softly.

The two sat quietly in the car until Jasper looked up at his Father and sighed. "Why doesn't Alice like me?" he whispered. "I try so hard...I'd never dream of hitting her...but she doesn't like me. She left me for that...for that fucking dick!"

"Language." Carlisle said quietly keeping his eyes on the road. "I'm not going to pretend to understand woman because I don't." He laughed quietly. "You really need to be talking to Alice about this." He said pulling into the hospital parking lot, near the staff entrance. "But don't assume she doesn't like you; don't assume anything...go in there with an open mind and see what she says; you might be surprised."

Jasper just nodded looking down at his bruised and swollen hand. "I hope so." He whispered. "I want her to like me." He took his belt off then and got out of the car, not wanting to hear Carlisle say any more on the matter.

He liked Alice; he wanted her to like him. He wanted her to forget about the dick that hurt her.

He'd do anything to prove to her how much he liked her...he'd find that asshole and beat him, make him bleed, make him cry, make him as scared as he'd made Alice.

He swore that to himself then and there.

* * *

**Well...ta-da!  
There it is! My first chapter in like half a year.  
Hope it was worth the wait? Thought I'd come back and throw a load of twists and stuff into it; hopefully get people interested!  
Reviews make me smile-y ;)  
Sarah x**


	19. Chapter 18

Carlisle was right.

Jasper's hand was broken.

They spent only an hour at the hospital having his hand bandaged and then a cast placed on just up to his wrist.

Carlisle had said a cast wasn't always used for a broken hand but living with two other brother's he was worried further damage would be caused to Jasper's hand.

"You're lucky I work there." Carlisle spoke to his son as they headed back to the car. "If not we'd still be in the waiting room." He laughed opening the car and climbing in.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah." He sat down pulling his belt on. "How am I supposed to do anything with a cast on my hand?" he questioned looking up at his Father. "It's my right hand as well!"

"Don't be shouting at me. You're the one that attacked the wall." He chuckled quietly; he was used to his son's getting themselves into trouble; ever since they were young they'd done stupid things that had ended up with them in some sort of situation; from sticking their heads through the banister to falling down the toilet and now it seems; punching walls. "It's not forever Jasper." He assured him. "We'll go back in three weeks, have it checked; it wasn't a big break." He started the car then and headed off towards their house.

The ride back home was silent, Jasper was staring at his cast wondering how he'd do certain things; maybe this would be an excuse not to do as much work at school?

He could only hope!

"They're back." Edward stated the obvious as he heard a car drive up. "Can't believe he broke his hand." He laughed to himself; it amused him. He wasn't the slightest bit concerned for his brother's well-being, to him; it was just funny.

Alice sat up hearing what Edward said.

She wanted to speak to Jasper; he'd not said a word to her since he and Carlisle picked her up earlier.

Was he mad at her?

When the front door opened, Alice jumped to her feet.

"Jazz?" she watched him look up at her. "Can I talk to you...please?"

He seemed to contemplate it for what seemed like forever but then he nodded and headed slowly up stairs. With all the kids in the lounge; upstairs would be the only place to get some privacy.

She followed after him eagerly and went into his bedroom, shutting the door behind herself.

"What's wrong?" she said leaning back against the door. "Why did you hit the wall?" she nodded to his hand.

"I was mad Alice." He muttered. "When you came back...scared, crying...your face a mess." He shook his head looking down at himself. "I just got so mad."

"At me?"

"Not at you...I could never be mad at you." He hated that; she could do whatever the hell she wanted to him and he wouldn't be mad. She had too much of a hold over him. "At him...that guy you met."

"James?"

"Yeah...fucking James." He rolled his eyes and lay back on his bed. "How could you be so damn stupid Alice? Going off to meet some guy you barely knew!"

"We've been texting...and anyway; I didn't think it was a big deal." She shrugged toying with the edge of her shirt before going over to the bed, sitting beside him. "Thought he was my age and stuff."

"He wasn't your age?" He opened his eyes to peer curiously up at her.

"He was twenty."

Jasper sat up then and stared at her incredulously. "Twenty? Twenty years old!" he shook his head. "Four years older than you...its bad enough he hit a girl, but a girl much younger than him?" He was getting mad again. "That bastard needs to be taught a fucking lesson!"

"What do you mean?" Alice shook her head. "Jasper please...don't do anything stupid; I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't act like you care Alice, you ditched me the first chance you got." He said sadly. "Clearly our relationship meant Jack shit to you. I was there for you after your Father...passed, I was there for you through your fall, through your Mom turning up...but then you left me for him."

She hated what he was saying but she knew it was the truth. She couldn't pretend that she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Sorry." She whispered moving to his side, slipping her hand into his; the left one. "I'll never be able to make it up to you...all that you've done for me." She said. "But I want to try okay? I realized...when I was with James; that I still care for you." She rubbed her hand nervously against the mark James had made on her neck; no-one had said anything of it yet and she was worrying someone would bring it up. "Realized that I still have feelings for you...I've been feeling bad all week. I want to be yours again; I do I swear." She squeezed his hand carefully.

"How do I know you won't just run off with the next guy you see?"

"I won't I -" she carried on but he cut her off.

"No Alice. I can't." He got up moving towards the door then remembered this was his room so he just stood awkwardly in the middle of it. "I can't just get right back with you like that; it's not that easy." He cared for her, he did. But he didn't want to put her in a position of power over him again; the pain she caused him when she left him crushed him. He wasn't ready to deal with that again; he was scared. "I'm sorry." He opened the door and motioned for her to leave.

"Oh." Was all she mumbled as she got to her feet and trudged out of his room; hearing the door close behind her.

Jasper didn't want her.

She didn't have her Dad to go crying to; she'd have to deal with this on her own.

Though...she had Esme? But had Esme other things to worry about rather than her pathetic love problems?

Probably.

Slowly she went into her room and slumped down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I don't know what to do Dad." She whispered grabbing a photograph of him off her side table, looking at it. "Everything's gone wrong since you went." She still missed him. "I need you." She complained.

It'd been just over three months since he passed now; those months had flown by and it terrified her.

How soon would it be a year? Two years? Five years? Ten years?

He was never coming back.

That made her feel sick.

"I've made Jasper sad." She knew her Father loved the Cullen boys; loved getting to play football with them, soccer with them...doing all the guy things he couldn't do with his little girl. "I was stupid...I didn't mean to but it just happened." She shook her head, frowning at herself. "Mom is trying to get me back." Why couldn't Mary just leave her alone? "It's been just over a week since she came round; I've not heard from her since though." She admitted.

Maybe that was the end of it?

She knew that was wishful thinking; her Mother wouldn't just give up; she seemed so determined to get her back.

"I feel like you're not here anymore Dad." She blinked quickly trying to get rid of the tears but they soon started to fall. "I don't feel you anymore...where are you?" she rested the picture on her chest and pressed her hands on the back of it. "Found someone in Heaven?" she laughed a little. "Be happy though." She insisted. "Just let me know you're still here." She lifted the picture up again and pressed her lips to it before she set it back in its place on the bedside table. "I love you Daddy." She whispered.

Alice didn't venture out of her room for the rest of that day other than to eat and to use the bathroom.

She went to bed early that night; just wanting to sleep and forget about all her problems, all her worries.

"Is Alice asleep already?" Esme wondered, she hadn't heard anything from Alice since about seven thirty.

Jasper looked across at his Mom and shrugged when no-one else answered her.

"I think so. I don't know." He got up and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to bed though." He leant down and kissed her head. "Night Mom." He waved absently at his siblings before going up the stairs.

He had to pass Alice's room to get to his own. The door was ajar so he peeked in and saw her lay on the bed; the sheets twisted around her legs.

She looked like she'd had a hard time getting off to sleep.

It hurt him to say no to her.

Alice Brandon was asking him to be her boyfriend again! He must have been mad to say no. But he had to...he couldn't just go running back to her.

She'd never learn then.

He went into her room slowly and carefully started to untangle the duvet from her legs.

It was a chilly night; he wanted to cover her up.

"There." He whispered when he had covered her up properly.

She stirred and her eyelids opened.

She blinked a few times then sighed. "Jasper?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry." She whispered sleepily, her eyes closing again.

"I know you are Ali, I know." He leant down and pressed his lips to hers gently, but she was too tired to even register the kiss. "It's gonna take time." He admitted stroking her hair before heading towards the door.

He was pretty sure, come morning, she wouldn't remember the little interaction between them, she was practically half asleep!

He closed her bedroom door and went into his own room.

His dreams that night were full of Alice; him and Alice...James and Alice, James hurting Alice.

Jasper woke angry that morning and even more determined to make James pay, he wouldn't get away with hurting Alice like that. He'd regret ever meeting her!

He was practically silent through breakfast; planning on how to get to James; all he knew, from what he'd been told was that he leaved near the beach.

"Me and Edward are going to the cinema today." Emmett smiled, there wasn't much else to do on a Sunday. "Do you fancy coming? See that new horror film." He grinned.

Jasper got up and shook his head. "I'm busy today." He said and just tapped his nose when Emmett asked about his plans.

He left his house just before midday and told no-one where he was going.

If he told; they'd try to stop him...well Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Carlisle would.

They were against violence, but Emmett and Edward? They were just as mad that someone had taken advantage of Alice and then hit her.

He still thought it better to keep it a secret though.

By twelve forty he reached the place where Alice had met James yesterday, he was thankful Alice chose to tell Rosalie of her plans or else he'd never know where to start!

It was quiet; not many people about. Lazy Sunday afternoon.

Gray's Surf was the only store that looked like it was open.

He went inside and asked about a James; the man behind the desk knew two; James Greyson an old man who spent most of his time fishing in the shallows and then James Jackson, a young man interested in girls and surfing.

Jasper had a good idea who he was after.

After gaining some very useful information on the possible whereabouts of James, Jasper set off, eager to see this cowardly man who hit a woman.

Eager to make him pay.

* * *

**Hola :) Not realy much to say; just enjoy and please review!**


	20. Chapter 19

It took him an hour or so of walking up the beach but eventually Jasper spotted a young man fitting the description he'd gained of James.

This man was stood a few feet from the water, his arm draped around a short, dark haired woman's shoulders.

For a second he thought the woman was Alice, but then he remembered Alice had cut her long hair, it was now short.

"Oi!" He called watching the man and woman turn around. "James?"

James raised his eyebrows at the guy's outburst. "Yeah, who wants to know?"

Jasper didn't say anything more, he just swung his arm around, pushing his fist into James' jaw.

James stumbled backwards and the girl shrieked. "Fuck!" he shouted keeping himself upright. He went right back to the guy that'd hit him and punched him right back.

The girl took a few feet backward and put her hands over her mouth as the two men fought in front of her. "Stop." She insisted but they weren't listening.

Jasper cursed as he had a hard blow to his stomach, he doubled over but took a knee to the face.

That's when he fell over.

James stared down at the guy on the sand then turned his attention to the girl he was with.

"I'm going home. You coming?" He asked but when she shook his head he sneered at her. "Suit yourself."

Jasper wasn't quite sure what'd happened. He was lay, in pain, on the floor and James had left; leaving him with the girl.

"Are you alright?" She spoke. Obviously he wasn't.

She bent down to look at him. "I think you should go see a doctor...you're nose is bleeding quite badly." She told him. "Why did you start a fight with James?" She wasn't surprised though; she'd known James for a long time, knew he had a lot of enemies. He didn't care about treading on people's feelings. "I'm Maria by the way." She sat herself on the sand, watching him.

It took him a moment but eventually Jasper pushed himself to sit up. "My Dad's a doc." He muttered. "I'll talk to him later." He sighed. "I'm Jasper." He had to laugh; felt odd introducing himself like this after he'd been beaten up. "It's complicated." He admitted.

"Tell me." Maria insisted. "I've got all day."

He rolled his eyes, she didn't seem like she'd let up. "My girlfriend...well ex now." He frowned. "Is the reason I beat him up." He hoped that'd be it; but judging by the look on her face, she wanted more. "Alice...my ex, she left me for him." He still hated that. "Went to see him and well...he got a bit touchy feely, made her do things she didn't want to do, then yelled at her when she complained." He frowned. "Hit her."

Maria leant back, surprised at what she heard. She knew James had temper problems, knew he liked to argue, fight, but she never thought he'd hit a girl!

"What was your aim then?" she wondered. "Beat him up? Become the big hero so this Alice will take you back?"

He laughed a little and shook his head. "I don't want to be back with her...not yet." He said. "I'm not letting her think she can get away with anything. My family all dote on her; let her get away with pretty much everything...I don't want her thinking she can with me, I don't want to be taken advantage of again."

"Good for you." She jumped to her feet and held out her hand for him. "James is a dick and deserved that." She laughed a little. "You need to learn how to fight better though." She glanced at the cast on his hand. "Not the first fight eh?"

Jasper took her hand to pull himself up then waved his broken hand and grinned. "Did this on the wall." He admitted. "Got mad...hit it...it broke." It was pretty simple really. "You James' girl friend?" Did he cheat on her with Alice?

Maria laughed at what he said. "Manly." She teased then shrugged. "Not really." She said. "We just fool around and fuck." She laughed. "Romantic yeah?" she laughed. "He's an ass I know, total dick, but he's too good in the bedroom for me to leave." She admitted.

Jasper shook his head, he was a gentleman; it was the way Esme and Carlisle had raised him, he hated to see a girl degrading herself like Maria was. "Fuck buddies?" he frowned when she nodded. "You're better than that." He didn't know her personally, but he believed she was, believed anyone was better than just fuck buddies.

She shrugged brushing the sand off herself. "How are you so sure?" she wondered watching him.

"Just trust me yeah?" he grinned stretching his arms out but winced at the pain in his stomach. He doubled over again and groaned.

Maria had to laugh, she couldn't help it. "I'll take you home to Daddy." She took his hand and pulled him forwards, feeling him stumbling but he soon caught up. She ignored his protests, she wasn't having it. He was obviously in pain; she wanted to make sure he got home alright.

"I'd watch my back if I were you." She said. "James doesn't usually forgive and forget so easily when someone hits him." She said, she'd seen it often enough; seen James go after guys he'd gotten into fights with. "He always wants to win. Wants to make it clear who is boss."

"I'm not scared." Jasper muttered but wasn't so sure. He was worried he'd gotten himself into serious trouble now. This James was bigger and stronger than he expected; he was surprised Alice hadn't come home with a broken nose and jaw! He'd have to talk to Emmett about it, Emmett was strong; Emmett was a good fighter.

When they arrived back at Jasper's house Marie went right on inside. "Oh Mr Jasper's Dad." She called out tugging a reluctant Jasper through towards what looked like the lounge, but all she saw was a dark haired little girl on the sofa. "This your sister Jasper?" she wondered.

Alice frowned up at the girl who had hold of Jasper's hand. "Jazz, what happened?" she asked. "You're bleeding." Well he had been; there was a stain down from his nose. "And no I'm not his sister. I'm Alice, who're you?"

"Alice?" Maria looked at her then looked to Jasper. "Alice Alice? Ex Alice?"

Jasper sighed looking between them both before settling on staring at the floor. "Yeah...Alice Alice." He said. "She lives here...my parents, well my adoptive parents adopted her...it's complicated." He laughed a little, rubbing the back of his neck. "She lived with her Dad...but he died so she came to live with us."

"Jasper!" Alice exclaimed, it wasn't a secret about her Father but she didn't want people just announcing it to random strangers.

"Oh." Maria frowned a little, unsure on what to say. "Well..." she shrugged pulling Jasper through the lounge into the kitchen. "Where is your Dad?"

"At work." Jasper admitted. "Only for a couple of hours though, he'll be back soon." He glanced up at the clock, he finished in an hour. "I'm fine anyway, probably just winded." He said getting himself a drink, getting her some too. "Alice is a bit...touchy about her Father, understandably." He sighed realizing announcing it like that probably wasn't the best thing he'd done.

"Understandably." Maria agreed having a mouthful of the juice. "Thanks." She said putting the glass down.

Alice got up and peered through to the kitchen watching Maria and Jasper, a little frown on her face.

Why would Jasper bring some other girl home? After everything he said?

Maria caught sight of Alice in the doorway; but Jasper's back was to her. She smiled to herself and set her hand on Jasper's arm, stepping closer. "You've no need to worry." She assured him. "Nurse Maria is here to care of you." She lifted her head and when she got no protest from him; her lips pressed against his.

That was all Alice needed to see, she turned and stormed right up to her bedroom; slamming the door.

"Bastard!" she shouted slumping down on her bed.

Hearing the outburst Rosalie popped her head into Alice's room. "May I ask what's wrong?" she raised her eyebrows, not used to hearing Alice swearing. "Mom will go mad if she hears you cursing."

"I don't give a crap." Alice mumbled lying on her back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Jasper is a bastard."

Rosalie had to laugh; seeing little Alice all angry was funny.

She went over to the bed and sat beside her, watching her curiously. "And why's that?" she asked.

"Brought some girl home hasn't he? Kissed her." Alice glared down at her hands. "Why would he do that! I told him I was sorry." She whined.

Rosalie let out a sigh and shook his head. "Sorry Alice, my brother...he's a fucking idiot." She said setting her hand on her shoulder. "He'll realize soon enough that it's you he wants."

Alice brushed Rosalie's hand off and sat up. "I don't know if I want him anymore. Guys are too much hassle." She shook her head. "It's not fair. Maybe if I was pretty like you I wouldn't have this problem."

Rosalie got to her feet then and sighed. "Ali, you don't want a girl who's with you just because you're pretty, trust me that never works." She looked away. "You never live up to their expectations and they get mad, they get bored and they leave you." She shrugged. "You'll find someone and I promise it'll be worth the wait."

"If you say so." She muttered watching her before she fell back onto her back. "I don't know though...I'll just have to wait and see won't I?" she rolled her eyes. "Fantastic."

"It'll be worth it." Rosalie repeated. "Promise you Ali." She ruffled her hair gently before heading towards the door again. "Shout if you want me." She grinned.

Alice watched her go and sighed quietly; she was glad to have Rosalie to talk to. Sometimes she didn't want to discuss things with a Motherly figure like Esme but she still wanted a girl's opinion; so Rosalie was the perfect choice.

Jasper leant back after Maria kissed him. "Hm." He frowned a little.

"Hm?" Maria repeated, raising her eyebrows. "Good or bad?" she wondered staying close to him.

He laughed a little and leant down to kiss her again. "Good." He said.

What was he doing?

He'd just met this girl and now he was kissing her.

He couldn't deny the attraction. There was something about her...but was it as strong as his feelings for Alice?

Did he want Alice though? After what she'd done?

He said he wasn't going running back to her and he wanted to stand by that. He needed her to learn that she couldn't get everything she wanted. She needed to know that Jasper wasn't just going to bend to her every wish and whim...they couldn't have a relationship based on that. It'd never work out.

"Good." Maria smiled grabbing a pen from the side. "Here." She laughed taking his broken hand, writing her number on his cast. "There, don't forget yeah?" she nodded. "I have to get back, got to sort things out."

"Right." Jasper looked at her number on his hand then turned his attention back to her. "I'll call you." He promised, leading her to the front door. "See you soon." He leant down to kiss her then watched her walk off down the drive.

He waited until she was out of sight then shut the front door, going through to the lounge to watch some television.

Alice came down the stairs and looked in seeing Jasper on the sofa. "You've got blood on your face." She said quietly moving into the kitchen.

She got a bowl of warm water and a cloth before going to sit beside him. "Here." She put the bowl on the coffee table and dipped the cloth in, wiping it over the blood on his face. "What happened?" she wondered.

Jasper sighed feeling her little hand on his cheek, the other delicately wiping the blood away. "Went after that James guy didn't I?" he saw her frown but went on. "I know you said not to; but I couldn't just sit by whilst he hurt you."

She put the cloth down when he was clean but kept her hand on his cheek. "Now look though; you're hurt." She frowned. "You shouldn't have gone after him. It was my stupid mistake." She sighed.

"You said it." Jasper muttered then leant back, trying to get her hand off him.

"Please." She whispered, leaning forwards when he leant back. "I want you Jasper." She said, lifting her head, pressing her lips against his.

Jasper got up when she kissed him. "No Alice." He said firmly, feeling like he was scolding a child for doing something naughty. "No." He stepped away from her looking away seeing the hurt crossing her face. He hated to see her upset; it was worse knowing he was the one upsetting her. "You can't have everything you want Alice."

She stared down at her lap when the tears filled her eyes.

Jasper was always there for her; always willing to be with her but now he was saying no and she didn't like it.

She wasn't used to not getting him. Wasn't used to him refusing her.

"Don't cry Alice." He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Please." He watched her but she didn't stop.

It broke his heart to see her crying. She looked so helpless.

"I'm not saying I'll never want you...just not right now." He looked at Maria's number on his hand. "I need space, I need to think...need to work stuff out yeah?" he said. "Understand?"

She nodded but didn't understand. "Yeah...yeah I get it." She whispered getting to her feet taking one last look at him before she left, eager to get to her room so she could cry in peace.

He slumped on the sofa when she was gone and put his hands over his face. "Fuck." He groaned dropping his hands to his thighs. "Now what am I supposed to do?" he mumbled, wishing he had someone to talk to about it, someone who understood, but who?

* * *

**Hey there :)  
Sorry that my updates aren't as often as they used to be but with work it's hard. When I get home all I want to do is sleep!  
I'll try to get one uploaded at least every week, may be more sometimes or sometimes I may miss a week. We'll just have to take it as it comes.  
Anyway; I hope you like this :)  
I'm struggling at keeping Alice and Jasper apart but I want her to learn!  
Reply please :) They make me very very very happy!**


	21. Chapter 20

"Alright bro?" Emmett wondered as he came into the lounge, sitting himself down on the other chair.

Emmett wasn't good at reading situations but it didn't take an idiot to know something was wrong with Jasper; he was scowling at the television, his hands screwed up into fists at his side.

Jasper looked at his brother and shook his head. "No." He laughed a little then frowned. "Got myself into a bit of shit."

"Oh?" Emmett laughed. "Going to explain?" he wondered, curious now. It was rare Jasper was honest with him; usually whenever he asked him if he was alright; he'd just nod.

"You know Alice got hit by that guy?" He said and seeing the anger cross Emmett's face; he clearly did. "Well I went to find him...stupid I know." He knew Emmett would have done the same though. "And we had a fight." He didn't tell him the outcome. "Basically this girl that was with him told me to watch my back...said he doesn't usually just leave it when someone fights him."

Emmett listened to him and then laughed. "And you're scared this guy's going to come and beat you up?" He sighed when Jasper nodded. "Well I've got your back, I'm sure Ed will too." He said. "Everything will be fine. Promise." He tried to stay serious but ended up grinning. "Rose tells me you've got some new girl?"

"How the hell does she know?" Jasper shook his head getting up. "It's...nothing. At the moment." He sighed. "Just shut up about it." He said moving into the kitchen grabbing the mail off the side.

It was the usual stuff; bills for Carlisle, Esme's home design and gardening magazines but at the bottom was an envelope with Alice's name written on.

"Alice?" He called, but he got no reply, he expected as much. He went up the stairs and knocked on her door but there was no answer. "Alice." He frowned, opening the door seeing her on her bed; laptop in front of her.

"Yes?" she glanced up but looked right back at the screen.

"Oh so you can hear then." He frowned taking a step into the room, throwing the letter towards her. "Mail." He turned away and headed out again.

Alice rolled her eyes and leant over the edge of her bed, grabbing the letter off the floor.

She opened it up and read it out;

_**Alice darling,  
It's your Mother here. I couldn't think of any other way to get to talk to you. No-one would give me your mobile number, the services aren't arranging meetings yet until I've gone through checks.  
It's ridiculous! I need bloody back ground checks? I'm your Mother, I have rights. Don't they know that?  
Anyway; I know you're mad, I know you said you don't want anything to do with me, but please darling, it's killing me.  
You're my baby girl, I want to protect you, I want you here with me. I'll look after you love, I swear.  
I had my reasons when I left and if you believe them or not is beside the point. If I had the choice I would have stayed or even taken you with me.  
I don't want you being mad at me, I don't want you thinking I don't care about you because baby girl I do. You're everything to me, please say we can meet?  
We don't need to get the services involved, we don't need to tell those people you're living with, it can be our little secret.  
My mobile number is on the back, just give me a ring.  
Please darling.  
Lots of love;  
Mom xo**_

She read the letter through again and then slumped back onto her bed a little frown on her face.

She wanted nothing more than to get in touch with her Mother, pretend like everything was fine, but everything wasn't fine; her Mother ran out on her.

Her reasons didn't matter, she still ran out and left Alice and her Father.

But now her Father was gone...Alice had no family, no blood family anyway.

"Oh Dad whatever should I do?" she groaned rolling over, burying her face into the pillow. "Should I call her?" she looked up to the photo of her Father and then back to the letter. "Maybe I should call her...I mean, you'd want me to get in touch right?"

Was she just making that up? Would her Father really want her to see her Mother; he hardly ever spoke of her.

Maybe there was no malicious reason her Mother left; maybe they just didn't get on any longer, maybe she couldn't care for a child?

She sat up and frowned a little taking the phone, dialling the number in that was on the back of the letter.

It took her a moment but eventually she pressed call.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi." Alice said quietly. "Mary? Eh...Mom." she sighed. "It's Alice."

"_Oh! Alice sweet heart! You called, baby are you alright? Do you want to meet up?"_

"I'm fine." She muttered glancing back to the letter, reading through it. "I suppose so. I do want to see you Mom...but I want to know the real reason you left and don't give me that story that Dad abused you; he would never!"

"_The real truth Alice?" _

A sigh came from the other side before she continued.

"_The real truth was that I was terrified. I was young Alice, a kid myself when I had you. Your age, practically. Do you really think I could cope? Your Dad was older, he had a more stable job. He could afford to keep you better, you were better off with him. We weren't getting along when you came unfortunately, I managed to stay for a few months but I had to go."_

She frowned a little as she listened to her Mother.

"_I did it for you baby, it killed me to leave you behind. You were the most beautiful baby I'd ever seen, you were my little pumpkin." _She laughed quietly. _"I had you dressed up as a pumpkin you know? You first Halloween. You were just over a month old, bless you. You were so adorable. I cried every night after I left you, it was horrible, but what stopped me coming back was knowing that you were safe with your Dad, that he'd care for you."_

"If all that is true...then why did you tell me he hit you?" She frowned, she couldn't understand that. Why would her Mother lie?

"_I didn't want you to think bad of me darling, didn't want you to think that I just upped and left. It was a horrible lie and I'm so very sorry. Your Father was lovely, if it had been different; if we were older when you came along, if the age difference wasn't so great then maybe we could have worked out."_

Alice nodded to herself then decided she had to give her Mother a chance; her reasons for leaving weren't as awful as Alice had made up many times before.

"Right." She said quietly. "I suppose we can meet up sometime then." She nodded.

"_Tomorrow?" _

"Mom...it's Monday tomorrow, I have school." She frowned to herself. "Maybe next weekend or something?"

"_Oh Alice sweetheart, what's one day at school? You're not going to miss much baby girl, it'll be fine I promise...but don't mention it to anyone yeah? Set off for school and I'll meet you...at that store yes? The one I saw you at the first time."_

"Right, promise I won't get in trouble?" she was worried.

"_Darling, I won't let you get in trouble, I promise. I best go, I'll see you tomorrow yes? Around nineish? Love you baby doll."_

"See you tomorrow." Alice said before hanging up.

So she was skipping school tomorrow to see her Mother.

Weren't Mother's supposed to be the responsible ones? Yet here hers was convincing her to play truant!

* * *

"Alice! Get a move on, we're going to be late." Emmett called, banging on her bedroom door as he passed.

She looked at the time then towards the door. "You guys go on ahead; I'll make my own way there." She promised laughed hearing his mutters before he sighed and agreed to leave without her.

When the house fell silent Alice rushed out of the room.

Carlisle was on the early shift, Esme had left to do some shopping and the rest of them had gone to school.

She left just before nine and found as she headed to the store she was rather excited to see her Mother.

"Alice darling!" She heard her calling the second she rounded the corner. "There you are sweetheart." Mary ran to her daughter's side and wrapped her arms around her. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming." She laughed quietly, pressing her lips to her head.

"It's only just nine." Alice whispered holding onto her Mother, letting her eyes close for a moment. "I said I'd come and I did." She smiled a little bit. "So what's the plan for today?" she wondered as she let go and stepped back.

"We're going shopping baby doll!" Mary exclaimed taking hold of her daughter's hand, pulling her eagerly in the direction of town. It was quite a walk but she was sure they could make it in just over twenty minutes. "I'm treating you today, spoiling you rotten; I've missed out on spoiling my baby girl all these years."

Alice laughed to herself following her Mother along. "You don't have to spoil me Mom." She said looking up at her. "I'm not a little kid."

The day was surprisingly easy; they shopped all morning, shopped and talked about life, about what they'd both been up to, what they both liked.

It was more like old friends than Mother and daughter and Alice couldn't be happier.

She knew it was stupid but when she was with Mary she felt closer to her Father; her Mother told her all of these stories about her Father from before she was born and then in the few months they were together when she was born.

She missed him so much.

"Right." Mary said looking over at her daughter as they sat together in _Subway _having their lunch. "What time do you need to be home for love?"

Alice shrugged picking the tomato off her sandwich, they always put too much on. "Well School ends at 4 and I usually get back home around 4:15 or so." She said. "So about then yeah?"

Mary nodded. "How about we go to the cinema after this then? See that Smurfs movie?" she suggested with a little laugh. "Childish I know, but it's the Smurfs!"

"Sounds like a plan." Alice said finishing her lunch. "Thanks for today Mom, it's been fun."

"It's not over yet baby doll." She grinned getting to her feet. "Come on, let's get to the cinema." She glanced at her watch; if they timed it right she could get Alice home right on time.

* * *

The film ended just before four, Alice would be a little late home but she could make up some excuse.

"I'll call you soon love, we can arrange another day out yes?" Mary said looking down at her daughter, squeezing her hand a little. "Would you like that? I had fun today sweetie."

Alice looked to her Mother and nodded. "Yeah." She said. "I'd like that." She leant against her side and stopped at the bottom of the drive up to the Cullen's house. "Thanks for today." She smiled.

"You're welcome baby, anytime." Mary smiled letting go of her hand. "I'll call you." She promised then kissed her forehead. "See you soon."

Alice waved her Mother goodbye before she went up to the house.

When she opened the door Esme and Carlisle were stood there waiting for her.

"Where on Earth have you been?"Esme exclaimed, trying to stay mad but the relief in her voice was obvious. "School called; said you'd not turned up...no-one knew where you were. Do you know how worried we were?"

Alice looked down and frowned at herself. She hadn't thought the school would call home.

"I just...went out." She mumbled.

"Out?" Carlisle piped up now. "That's not good enough Alice. Where exactly have you been?"

"Out." Alice repeated with a little frown.

"Where out?" Carlisle's voice raised now. "We've been worried sick!" he snapped. "You leave for school on your own and then you never get there. Do you know what we've been thinking?" he shook his head. "You need to tell us where you're going, where you are. We need to know."

"No." Alice frowned stepping back. "No you don't. You don't need to know anything. You're not my Dad, she's not my Mom." She shouted. "You've no right to tell me what to do." She turned then and stormed right back out the front door, slamming the door behind her, locking it with her set of keys on the other side.

By the time Carlisle had the door unlocked he'd lost sight of Alice. "Damn." He shook his head. "Get the boys, she can't have gone far." He said putting his shoes on and going to his car.

He needed to find her before it started getting dark, he was worried what would happen to Alice if she was out at night on her own.

* * *

**Sorry there has been a delay; I'm having a few issues lately in real life but hopefully they'll be sorted as soon as they can!**

**Reviews make me a happy bunny! And we all love happy bunnies right? :) **


	22. Chapter 21

"Any sign of her?" Carlisle said as he jumped out of his car back at the Cullen house.

Emmett shook his head looking across to his Mother then back to his Father. "None...we went all the way down to the Res." He frowned. "Jasper's still out looking." He sighed.

Alice had been missing for over four hours now.

The sun had set and it was a cold dark night.

"Why would she do this? Why would she run off?" Esme shook her head going to stand in the open doorway. "Have we done something wrong? I've done nothing but care for that girl...why would she do this?"

Carlisle put his arm around his wife and kissed her cheek. "Darling, Alice knows we love her." He said quietly. "We need to think about this...does anyone know where she was today?" he lead Esme through to the lounge and shut the door, looking at his children; Emmett, Rosalie and Edward.

Emmett shook his head. "This morning she was being slow...I told her to hurry up but she said to leave without her. I thought she'd walk to school...I trusted her, I'm sorry. If I'd have known she'd ditch I wouldn't have left her."

"You weren't to know Em." Rosalie said setting her hand on top of his. "She's such a bitch doing this." She shook her head.

"Rosalie." Esme warned then glanced at the time; it was getting on for quarter to nine. "I'm calling Charlie."

She got up and grabbed the phone dialling the Swan's home number.

"_Hello?"_

Esme recognized the shaky, nervous voice of Bella right away.

"Bella, sweetheart. It's Esme...is your Dad there?" she asked.

"_No, he's having a drink with Harry and Billy."_

Esme frowned hearing that. "Is Alice with you by any chance?" Surely someone would have checked that already?

"_No...I've not seen her all day. Why what's wrong?"_

The worry was starting to show in Bella's voice.

"She's gone missing love...Left about four thirty and we've not seen her since." Esme admitted and sighed. "Sorry, I don't mean to worry you darling. When your Father come home please get him to ring."

"_I will...promise. Is there anything I can do? Want me to come round and help look?"_

"It's up to you love, don't feel you need to."

"_Alice is my best friend...I'm coming. I'll be round in twenty minutes."_

"Thank you love, we'll see you soon then." Esme said then hung up, looking to her family who were all staring at her. "Charlie is out...having a drink; Bella is coming over to help us look."

Edward nodded before getting to his feet. "I'll go check her room." Maybe she left her phone? He could check it; check for any texts?

He went upstairs and searched through Alice's draws for her mobile.

He didn't find her phone but he found a letter. "Dad." He called and rushed back downstairs, holding the letter out for him. "I think I know where she was today."

Carlisle scanned through the letter and sighed. "Her Mother." He shook his head and took the phone. "Maybe...hopefully she's with her now." He dialled the mobile phone number on the back and waited for her to answer.

Esme sat quietly listening to Carlisle's side of the conversation.

It was a long conversation and she couldn't really tell what was going on.

"Well." Carlisle said after he hung up. "Alice was with her Mother today." He shook his head. "They got on well apparently." He was surprised after the fuss that Alice kicked up when she met her for the first time. "But she's not with her now." He didn't believe that at first but then he heard how panicked Mary was and he believed it. "Mary's coming over, she wants to help." He sighed.

"Alice's real Mom?" Emmett shook his head. "She's a bitch...why would Alice go to see her?" He didn't understand it.

A few days ago Alice was crying her eyes out at the thought of her Mother taking her away from them.

"Emmett." Esme frowned but she didn't understand it herself.

"Apparently Mary told Alice everything; told her why she left, apologized and Alice forgave her." Carlisle said looking at her. "We should be happy for Alice; it's her Mother after all." He said. "Her real Mother. We can't keep them apart."

"She's our Alice." Esme whispered looking down at her hands. "We adopted her...she's ours."

The doorbell rung before anyone could say anything more; Edward rushed to answer it.

"Bella." He pulled her in for a hug and pressed his lips to her forehead. "You didn't need to come." He said gently, leading her through to the lounge but the moment he got there; there was a knock at the door.

He left Bella and opened it again nodding a little seeing Alice's Mother.

He didn't say anything to her; he just went back to the lounge.

"Thanks for coming." Carlisle said to Mary who came in behind Edward.

"Of course I came." Mary frowned. "She's my baby girl." She shook her head looking around at them. "Where's the other one? Blonde lad?"

"Jasper." Rosalie said. "He's out looking...where we all should be." She sighed. "She's not going to get found with us sitting here is she?"

Esme shook her head. "Rosalie's right; but some of us should stay in case she comes back.

"I'll stay." Mary insisted having hopes that her daughter would return and that she would be the one to comfort her first.

"Right." Esme nodded. "I'll stay too...in case Charlie calls."

"Yeah I left him a message." Bella added, leaning against Edward's side.

Esme looked around at her children, husband and Bella, trying to work out who was best going with who.

"Rosalie and Emmett you two go together and Bella and Edward." She nodded, trusting her husband could look after himself out there. "Try and find Jasper will you love?" she was worried too for her son.

"I will." Carlisle assured her, giving her a quick kiss before he and the rest of them left.

* * *

Jasper had been practically everywhere looking for Alice.

He went to the reservation, through the forest, to the beach. He went to the mall, to the school, to the smaller corner shops.

But there was no sight of her.

"Come on Alice." He groaned slumping down on one of the park benches.

It was pitch black now; only the street lights were lighting his way. He was worried for her, worried someone had seen her...taken advantage.

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of them thoughts.

He tried to think like Alice then.

Where would she go? Who would she go to?

Bella? He'd just come from there and the house was empty.

Who else?

Her Dad.

"Of course!" he frowned, why hadn't he thought of that before?

It took him just minutes to jog the short distance from the park to the graveyard but longer navigate through the dark grounds.

There were no lights there; it was pitch black, he could just see the shadowy outlines of trees and graves.

If he wasn't so determined on finding Alice; he'd be terrified.

He paused when he heard a quiet noise.

He listened and heard it again; it sounded like someone sobbing.

"Alice?" He whispered.

"Who's there?" Came the quiet reply and Jasper instantly knew it was Alice; he'd recognize her voice anywhere.

He stumbled forwards and crouched down then, reaching forwards until his hands touched the small figure of Alice.

She was curled up on the floor by her Father's grave. Her head was rested on her school bag and she had her jacket covering her.

"Alice." Jasper sighed in relief, pulling her forwards onto his lap. "Why would you do this? Alice we've been so worried." He shook his head, wrapping his arms tight around her. "Where have you been?"

Alice resisted at first but eventually slumped against Jasper's chest. "I went for a walk." She mumbled. "Wasn't going to go anywhere at first...but then I came here and I just couldn't leave." She admitted. "I was talking to him, it's crazy I know but I could hear him talking back. I didn't want to go."

"It's not crazy Alice." Jasper said, getting up, lifting her with him. "But we have to go now, it's late...everyone is so worried." He kissed her cheek. "Esme is in tears." He whispered.

She felt bad then. "I didn't want to upset anyone...I was just annoyed." She admitted. "They were yelling at me...acting like they could tell me what to do. They're not my parents."

"Where has all this come from?" Jasper asked carrying her back through the graveyard towards the main gates.

"I don't want a new Dad, I don't want Carlisle replacing my Dad." She mumbled laying her head down against his shoulder. "And...I saw my Mom today. She told me why she left; we got on really well." She admitted, clutching her bag and jacket to her chest. "And now I'm confused; I don't know if I want my Mom or Esme."

"Who says you have to choose, Alice?" Jasper sighed hugging her close to him. "Mary is your Mother yes, but Esme cares for you dearly. You don't need to pick; you don't have to abandon one for the other. Esme will stick by you no matter what and your Mother should, if she's a real Mom." He said, glad they were back out on the streets; the lights were there, he could see.

"I suppose so." Alice mumbled letting her eyes close.

She was exhausted.

It was only about nine but she'd been up early, she'd had a busy day and then she'd been crying at her Father's graveside, crying always made her tired.

By the time Jasper reached the Cullen's house Alice was fast asleep in his arms.

He went into the lounge and two woman stood up, holding their arms out for her.

He had no idea who to give Alice to.

Her Mother? Or Esme?

"She was at her Dad's grave." He said, deciding to just lay Alice down on the sofa, they could fight between themselves.

"Thank you sweetheart; for finding her." Esme smiled kneeling by the sofa, stroking Alice's back.

Mary knelt beside Esme and took hold of Alice's hand. "You're supposed to be her carer." She frowned. "And she goes missing? My child isn't safe with you." She shook her head.

"Your child? You can't just turn up into her life after sixteen years and demand access." Esme shook her head looking at Alice. "I've been there for her through the years, I've practically been her Mother." She frowned and got to her feet. "Alice is more my daughter than she is yours."

"Alice wants me. You should have seen how happy she was toady! Bet she's not been that happy since before Frank died." Mary said, stroking her fingers over the back of Alice's hand slowly. "It's me she wants, not you." She insisted, pressing her lips against her daughter's cheek gently. "Love you baby doll." She whispered.

Esme had to bite her tongue to stop herself saying something she probably shouldn't.

"Jasper, call your Father, get him to get everyone else...tell them we've found Alice." She said going to the laundry room. She grabbed a blanket and went back to the sofa, covering it over Alice, taking off her shoes for her. "There." She said quietly deciding to sit in the arm chair; she couldn't bear be close to Mary.

It was rare Esme got angry; but there was just something about Mary that infuriated her.

Jasper called his Father and after a quick phone call he hung up and looked to his Mother.

"Dad's calling the rest of them and they're coming home." He said looking back to Alice on the sofa.

He was more confused than ever now; he was interested in Maria still but when Alice went missing...he'd never been more scared in his life.

What did that mean for him?

Should he just forget Maria and go back to Alice? But then what would happen to teaching Alice her lesson; that she couldn't do whatever the hell she wanted to him and get away with it.

That was one thing he didn't like with Alice; she'd yell, she'd scream, she'd argue and then she'd flutter her pretty little eyelids and get away with it.

"Where was she?" Emmett exclaimed as he burst into the house.

"Shush." Esme said looking up at her family. "She's asleep." She pointed to Alice on the sofa.

Mary was still sat there, holding her hand.

"Sorry." Emmett said sitting himself down in front of the fire place. "But where was she?"

"Graveyard." Jasper spoke up. "Don't know why I didn't think to look there first." He admitted.

Carlisle looked around at his family then towards the clock; it was close to nine-thirty now.

"We should get her up to bed, she can't sleep on the sofa it won't be good for her." He said catching sight of the scowl on Mary's face.

"She's coming home with me." Mary insisted. "She is my child. Look what happens when she's with you! She goes missing for hours." She shook her head, shaking Alice gently. "Wake up baby." She murmured. "Time to go home."

Esme shook her head. "No." She frowned. "She's staying here...you have no rights to take her. We're her legal guardians, she's staying here."

"I feel my child is in danger! She's fallen out of a window, ran away...she obviously doesn't want to be here anymore." Mary shook her head, pulling Alice to her feet when she opened her eyes. "She is coming with me."

"Carlisle." Esme looked to her husband. "She has no right to take her. Right?"

Carlisle nodded watching Alice sway on her feet; clearly still half asleep. "Right." He said. "Look. Leave her here tonight Mary; we'll sort it all out tomorrow." He said. "Alice's welfare is the main issue right now yes? Look at her; she's exhausted. Let her go up to bed."

Mary looked at Alice and reluctantly nodded. "But I'm staying here with her." She was not going to leave her daughter here alone. "She needs her Mommy right now." She decided hugging Alice to her side. "Right baby?"

"Mmm?" Alice mumbled leaning against her side; practically asleep. "Yeah, Mom." She sighed.

"Come on then love, let's go to bed." Mary grabbed the blanket and led Alice towards the stairs; trusting her to lead her to her bedroom.

Esme frowned watching Mary go with Alice. "You're letting her stay?"

"It's easier love...if I said no; she'd make a fuss...Alice would get upset." He didn't want to deal with that, not after today. "We can sort this all out tomorrow, get the social worker in."

"We're going to lose Alice." Esme whined putting her hands over her face. "I just know it." She dropped her hands, looking to her children. "Bella, I'll give you a lift home." She offered, just needing to get out of the house before she got upset.

She was certain Mary would take Alice from her and she had no idea how to deal with that.

In her opinion Alice was her daughter; she couldn't lose her, she wouldn't cope.

* * *

**Not much to say...just please review? Thanks :) 3**


	23. Chapter 22

Alice slept peacefully throughout the night; she was exhausted!

Around seven am though she started to wake. She stretched out then gasped when her foot touched someone.

Quickly she sat up but relaxed seeing that it was just her Mother beside her.

She frowned then trying to remember the events of the night before...what was her Mother doing there?

Oh yeah...she ran away.

In the morning with a clear head she felt guilty. She should never have shouted at Esme or Carlisle; she shouldn't have ran away.

"Urgh." She groaned putting her hands over her face. "Idiot." She mumbled.

She fell silent then, not wanting to wake her Mother up. She thought it was best she left the room.

After getting her dressing gown on Alice headed downstairs and saw Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Esme in the kitchen.

School day. Great.

"Alice go and get dressed please." Esme said, staring down at her hands. "You're going to be late for school."

Alice frowned looking up at her. "Do I have to go today?" she whined. "I need to stay home please."

"No." Esme said bluntly. "No you need to go, go and get dressed."

"Fine." Alice snapped going out of the room, storming up to her bedroom.

What was her problem! Why was she so snappy today?

She slammed her bedroom door shut completely forgetting her Mother was in there; that was until she sat up, asking what was wrong.

"Esme!" she exclaimed going to sit on the bed with her Mother. "What is her problem?" she spoke her thoughts out loud. "She's making me go to school, she didn't even ask nicely." She shook her head, leaning against her Mother's side. "I want to stay with you." She whispered.

Mary put her arm around her daughter and pulled her close. "I want you to stay with me too baby doll." She said hugging her closer. "But if I'm to get you back then letting you skip school isn't going to look good is it?" she said kissing her cheek. "Get yourself dressed baby, go to school." She said softly. "Whilst you're gone I'm going to talk to the services, see if you can come stay with me for good yeah? Is that what you want?"

Alice looked at her Mother and nodded. "I do." She said. "Thanks."

Her Mother left then to give her some space to get dressed and the second she was gone Alice slumped back on the bed.

She felt so bad.

She didn't know what she wanted!

Of course she loved her Mother; she was fun! But when she thought about it her Mother acted more like a best friend...encouraging her to skip school, she needed a real Mother figure...Esme came to mind when she thought of that.

She hated herself; why was she being such a spoilt brat?

It took her a while but eventually she got off the bed and got herself dressed.

* * *

"Come on Alice! We're leaving." Emmett called from the bottom of the stairs. "You have to come with us, Mom said."

"She's not my Mom." Alice muttered childishly as she checked her appearance in the mirror. She stared at herself for a while before joining them all.

The second the children left Esme went through to the conservatory where Mary sat.

"I need to speak to you about Alice." She said sitting herself down.

She was going to try and remain calm through all this; her getting angry, mad would not help anything.

She'd have less chance of keeping Alice if she lost her cool.

"What about her? She's my daughter I'm taking her with me." Mary said glancing up from the magazine she was reading. "She doesn't want to be here anymore."

Esme shook her head looking at the woman across from her. "You don't have the right to just turn up into her life practically seventeen years later and just take her." She shook her head. "You don't know anything about her!"

"I know plenty about her." Mary argued. "I know enough."

"Oh yeah? She's allergic to nuts; did you know that?" Esme frowned and judging by the look on Mary's face; she didn't. "They could kill her, but no; you didn't know that. You could have given them to her...then what would you have done?"

Mary rolled her eyes. "She would have told me." She was sure of that.

"She wouldn't have." Esme countered. "She doesn't seem to get how serious it is; it's no big deal to her." She shook her head; Alice was far too flippant at times. "She'd have eaten them...you wouldn't have her pen because you wouldn't have known to ask for it; then what? She dies?"

"Don't be so dramatic." Mary sighed glancing back to her magazine. "Alice will be perfectly safe with me."

"She's not yours to take!" Esme snapped, a rare moment.

Mary threw the magazine down and got to her feet. "She is mine! She's my biological daughter; you just adopted her, I have more right than you do. I gave birth to her."

Hearing the noise from downstairs Carlisle went down and sighed seeing the two woman arguing. "We're not going to get this solved between ourselves." He said placing his hand on Esme's shoulder. "I called the services this morning; they said they'd call back around ten." He glanced at the clock.

An hour or so now.

"We'll just have to wait until then." He spoke, ending that.

* * *

The day was difficult; lots of calls to the services and a home visit, in the end it was decided that Alice was still the legal responsibility of Esme and Carlisle however she would spend a month in her Mother's care with frequent visits from a social worker to see how it worked out.

"Can't they see that Mary can't look after Alice?" Esme shook her head.

"Why?" Carlisle asked sitting down beside his wife. "Why can't she look after Alice?" he wondered. "She is her Mother; she's not done anything to prove herself dangerous to Alice. It's not a case of her not being capable is it?" he sighed. "It's a case of you not wanting to lose touch with Alice. I understand that. I see Alice as a daughter; just like our Rose." He insisted. "But Alice is Mary's daughter; we have no right to keep them apart."

Esme slumped against her husband's side and closed her eyes."She'll take her away; she won't ever let me see her again." She glanced towards the clock; the children would be home soon.

Mary had gone back to her little house getting it ready for the arrival of Alice.

It wasn't a big house; it was a cheap one bedroom she'd rented whilst she stayed in Forks.

When she got full custody of Alice she planned to move away, somewhere warm to start a new life with her daughter.

The house didn't have a bedroom for Alice so either they'd have to share or Alice would have to sleep on the sofa; she was sure they would figure something out though.

"Right." She smiled to herself when she was sure she'd tidied up enough. "Time to get my baby." She was excited.

Her plan was to pick Alice up from school; if she went home Esme might not let her leave.

She really didn't like that woman.

* * *

"Finally!" Alice announced when the final bell rang; she was so sick of school.

She hated it!

After a quick stop by her locker she rushed out of the front door then stopped seeing her Mother.

"Mom? What're you doing here?" she asked, rather curious after seeing the big smile on her face.

"You're coming to stay with me baby doll." Mary said taking her daughter's hand, tugging her away quickly; worried those Cullen children would side track her. "We spoke to the services and you can stay with me for a month." She announced. "The services will come and visit." She rolled her eyes. "And if they're satisfied after the month then I get custody of you." She would make sure they were satisfied; she'd do anything to keep her little girl. "Isn't that great?"

"Perfect." Alice said but felt rather uneasy.

She was going to stay with her Mother, her real Mother so she should be over the moon.

Part of her was excited, of course, but part of her wanted to say no, wanted to run back to the Cullen's and be with Esme.

Esme knew her more than anyone, except her Father. She felt safe with Esme, felt like she didn't need to worry about anything, but when she was with her Mother...she felt more like the adult.

Maybe that'd change, maybe her Mom was just excited about getting her back? After a while she'd relax and act like a real Mom...hopefully.

Mary wound her arm around Alice's waist and pulled her close. "Can't believe it." She smiled. "I have my baby back." She laughed glancing down to Alice.

Alice looked up at her Mom and nodded. "You do." She said leaning against her side, looking at the houses that they were passing. "Where do you live?" she wondered.

"Not far from here Al, just round that bend." She pointed and smiled.

When they arrived at Mary's house, Alice went curiously inside.

It was a little...dark, small and there was an odd smell.

"It's nice." She commented quietly, looking down at the sofa before reluctantly sitting on it.

Mary shook her head following her daughter. "Don't lie." She sighed looking around. "I know its crap compared to that Cullen place...I don't have the money they do. Doctor and all." She rolled her eyes. "But it's something at least yeah?" she said sitting beside her daughter.

She was unsure on what to do. What did Alice like doing?

"Want to watch television?" she asked switching it on, passing her the remote. "I'll go see what's for dinner." She said going into the kitchen.

Alice took the remote and leant back flicking through the channels, trying to find something interesting to watch.

"Oh...Ali?" Mary called a few minutes later, popping her head around the door. "Do you mind if I go out tonight?" she asked, she'd just been invited out by some of her new friends. It never took her long to make friends, she was an easy person to get along with.

"Oh eh...no it's fine go out." Alice shrugged looking up at her. "I'll be alright."

Mary grinned rushing in to kiss her daughter's cheek. "Thanks chicken." She grinned. "I have my phone, you know my number." She said before disappearing off upstairs.

Half an hour later she came down in something that Alice thought a young twenty-year old would wear and she had a ridiculous amount of makeup on.

"How do I look?" she asked, twirling around.

Alice nodded and smiled a little. "You look great Mom." She assured her. "Have fun." She said, pretending to catch the kiss that she blew as she headed to the door.

"See you." She sighed slumping down on the sofa when the front door shut.

Great, now what was she supposed to do?

For most of the night she stayed on the sofa watching rubbish television and at around nine, she fell asleep.

A rumbling stomach woke her up hours later. "Urgh." She groaned rubbing her stomach; she was so hungry!

She sat up and looked at the time, one am.

She probably should have had dinner; but she didn't know what food she was allowed to use and then she just fell asleep.

She headed into the kitchen in search of something to eat but stopped hearing a bang.

"Mom?" she whispered nervously. "That you?" Did her Mom come home?

Slowly she went up the stairs and was about to open the door that she was sure led to the bedroom when a soft moaning noise started to come out.

"Oh." She shook her head and stepped back.

She wasn't stupid; she knew exactly what was going on in there.

Suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore.

She rushed back down the stairs and climbed back on the sofa; turning the television on to try and block out the noise.

Thankfully, soon enough the noise from the television blended into her dreams as she fell back asleep.

* * *

**Sorry it's been a while! But here is the chapter :) We're getting to know a bit more about Alice's Mom, that's a good thing right? ;) Review please 3**


	24. Chapter 23

Alice woke to someone sitting on her legs.

She grunted and pulled herself to sit up.

"Sorry kid."

She blinked a few times and then frowned seeing a man sat at the other end of the sofa, no shirt, just his jeans on.

"Who are you?" she frowned wrapping her arms around herself.

Where was her Mom?

"I'm Craig." He announced watching her. "And who are you?" He winked.

"Alice." She muttered, getting up, going towards the kitchen. "Mary's daughter." She added before she disappeared into the kitchen.

Craig raised his eyebrows and followed after her. "Mary's daughter?" He shook his head. "Well well, she never mentioned that!"

"Who did you think I was?" Was he really that stupid?

He shrugged leaning back against the counter, watching her. "Sister or something, I don't know." He laughed to himself then took a step closer to her. "I can see it now...you do look like her." He nodded. "Got her eyes." He grinned.

She wrinkled her nose and leant back, pressing herself against the work top. "Mmm yeah so I've heard." She muttered. "Where is my Mom?"

"In bed, I tired her out." He winked then laughed seeing the disgusted look on her face. "Relax." He said; his voice quiet now. "If I'd have known she'd had a daughter all this time I wouldn't have wasted my time on her." He grinned, putting his hands either side of her on the work top, trapping her there.

Alice froze staring up at him; she was suddenly terrified. "Don't." She whispered and when he chuckled she smelt the alcohol on his breath. "I have to go... I have school." She insisted.

He shook his head moving one hand to the waistband of her pyjama pants. "Plenty of time sweet cheeks, I can drive you anyway." He grinned pulling her pants down quickly.

She tried to get away but he was bigger and quicker than her and when she made a run for it she tripped because of her pants around her ankles.

"Chill out, you're going to hurt yourself." He laughed kneeling down on the floor next to her. "Don't want that now do we?" he shook his head pulling her shirt over her head despite the struggle she put up.

She wasn't that strong.

"Just a younger, fitter version of your Mom aren't you babe?" He said as he moved to straddle her. "Much better." He winked grabbing at her covered breasts, only getting spurred on by her little fearful whine.

She didn't know what to do; she was terrified! She could feel his hardness pressed against her crotch and she hated it.

"Mom!" she shouted throwing her hands up against his chest; trying to get him off her. "Mom!" she screamed. "Help! Mom!"

"Fuck!" Craig snapped getting up quickly when he heard footsteps. "Fucking bitch!" He pulled her up and went quickly into the lounge, sitting on the sofa trying to pretend he was watching television all along.

Mary rushed into the kitchen and frowned seeing the state of her daughter.

"Alice what on earth!" she exclaimed, putting her arms around her as she started to cry. "Baby doll what's wrong?"

Alice clung onto her Mother for a while before she pulled her pants up and put her shirt back on.

"He..." she pointed towards the lounge. "He...he tried to rape me!"she exclaimed then broke down again.

"What?" Craig exclaimed then went into the kitchen, looking wide eyed between the two. "Mary...I never!" he frowned.

Mary looked at her daughter then back to Craig. "But she's upset...she was practically naked..."

Craig shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself. "Mary, babe." He sighed. "After last night...after every night for the past few weeks...do you really think I'd go after your daughter? It's you I'm interested in." He murmured moving to her side. "Tell me if I'm wrong...but I'm guessing she's used to having you on her own? No-one to have to share with?" he said seeing her nodding a little. "Maybe it's an act then? Jealousy? Her childish way of trying to split us up?"

"No!" Alice snapped. "You tried to rape me." She whined then looked at her Mother. "Mom you don't believe him do you?"

"Alice, are you sure?" Mary shook her head. "I think Craig's right." She said looking up at him then back to her daughter. "You don't need to be jealous Alice, you don't need to pull these childish stunts. I can make time for both of you." She said, squeezing Craig's hand as he said he was going to get a shower.

When he left Mary frowned. "What are you playing at?" she snapped, her attitude changing completely. "Me and Craig have been together a few weeks, that's all. I don't want you turning up and messing it up!" she frowned. "You try to pull something like this again and you'll be sorry." She threatened. "Go and get ready for school." She pushed her towards the kitchen door then turned to put the kettle on.

Alice rushed up the stairs and into her Mother's room where her clothes were.

Her Mom didn't believe her...this man tried to rape her and her Mom believed him over her.

What if he did it again? What's to say her Mom would change her mind?

She let out a little sob and slumped down on the bed, rolling onto her side.

Seeing a few condoms on the side she shook her head and sat up.

She needed to get out of there.

Not bothering with a shower, Alice just pulled on the clothes she wore yesterday, grabbed her school bag and rushed back downstairs. "Going now Mom...bye." she called dashing out the front door, just glad to be out in the fresh air.

It was too early for school, way too early yet so of course Alice went straight to the Cullen house.

After she knocked she waited and then threw her arms around whoever answered, she didn't even look.

"Alice...you stink." Rosalie muttered looking down at her. "Been drinking?" she raised her eyebrows.

Alice clung onto Rosalie for a while before letting go, already feeling the tears streaming down her face.

"No Craig...he was drunk, he smelt of it and now I do too." She shook her head. "He was sleeping with my Mom...he tried to rape me." She whined. "Mom doesn't believe me, she shouted at me, told me to stop being childish, she thinks I'm trying to break them up. I'm not Rose I swear I'm not." She sobbed.

"Wow...Wow Alice slow down." Rosalie frowned taking her hand, pulling her in, shutting the door behind them. "What did you say? Who's Craig?"

Alice sighed trying to catch her breath, trying to calm down. "Craig...my Mom's boyfriend." She whispered. "He tried to rape me this morning." She shuddered. "Mom doesn't believe me" she cried, that hurt the most.

"Fucking hell." Rosalie shook her head. "Fuck..." she looked at Alice and pulled her in for a hug. "How far did he get Ali?" She whispered.

"Just got my pyjamas off...sat on top of me...pushing...eh..._it_ against me." She shook her head clutching onto the girl she thought of as her sister. "It was horrible Rose." She mumbled. "Mom doesn't believe me." She repeated. "He could do it again...what if he actually...does it with me next time?"

"He won't Ali, you're not going back there." She knew when Esme and Carlisle knew about this they wouldn't let her anywhere near Mary again; neither would the services. Not a chance! "Let's go tell Mom and Dad." She said, leading her towards the kitchen but when Alice pulled back she frowned. "What?"

"You tell them...please I don't want to." She whispered, suddenly feeling ashamed.

What if they thought she made it up too?

Rosalie sighed but nodded. "Go wait in the lounge then." She said.

Alice nodded and went into the lounge, slumping down on the sofa, pulling one of the big cushions close.

"Al?" Jasper came into the lounge and grinned. "Thought I heard you." He nodded going to sit beside her.

Nothing happened between him and Maria.

They went out the night before but he couldn't stop thinking of Alice.

He knew she was the one for him.

Screw making her learn her lesson; he wanted her.

"Sup?" She looked rather tearful.

He sat beside her and pulled her against his side, acting as if nothing had happened between them.

When he pulled her close she tensed and then got up quickly. "Go away." She mumbled going to sit in the arm chair. "Leave me alone."

He frowned watching her. "What? What did I do?"

There wasn't time for an answer because Esme and Carlisle came rushing in, followed by Rosalie.

"I'm calling the police!" Esme exclaimed, grabbing the phone but Carlisle took her off it.

"Esme, we have no proof." He said then looked at Alice seeing the hurt cross her face. "No...Alice sweetheart, I believe you, of course I do!" He said going close but she tensed and flinched away. "We'll have to get in touch with the services, they'll get the officials involved, the police will drag it out and Alice doesn't need that."

Esme nodded reluctantly. "You're right." She sighed going to sit on the arm chair, hugging Alice to her side when she cuddled close. "It's going to be alright Alice, I promise." She kissed her head gently. "You don't have to go into school today if you don't want."

"I want to." Alice mumbled, she didn't want to sit around here all day, thinking about it. "I need to get out of the house." She sighed. "Can I have a shower please?" She was worried about the way she smelt now after what Rosalie said.

"Of course sweetheart." Esme said, watching her rush off up the stairs.

Jasper frowned. "What is going on?" he looked between his parents. "What's happened?" he glanced down to his hands then; one still with the cast on.

Esme looked at Carlisle then towards Rosalie, wondering which was going to break the news to Jasper.

They all knew Jasper had issues controlling his anger at times.

"Mary's boyfriend tried to rape Alice." Rosalie said stepping back when Jasper got up.

"What!" He snapped, clenching his fists...well the one that wasn't broken. "I'll kill him...how dare he!"

"Son." Carlisle spoke up, always the voice of reason. "That will not help anyone." He said. "Or anything." He added. "This man will be dealt with; he won't get away with this I assure you."

Jasper scowled at his Father but eventually nodded, realizing he was right. "Fine." He muttered slumping back on the sofa.

Esme sat beside her son and squeezed his shoulder gently. "He won't get away with it." She repeated her husband's words. "Alice is safe here with us."

"I'll keep an eye on her today." He insisted, worried this guy would turn up at their school. "I can't believe it...why do some guys think they have the right to do what they want? First James now this other guy?" He wouldn't let Alice out of his sight again.

"I know son, I know." Esme soothed, hating to see her son getting this frustrated, this angry.

The rest of that morning felt rather uneasy.

Emmett and Edward quickly learned what had happened and they weren't happy, not one bit.

When Alice came down again she felt better, cleaner. She'd had a shower and she'd gotten changed.

"Right." She looked between her adopted family and gave a little weak smile. "Ready to go."

"Are you sure you want to go?" Edward asked gently. "You don't have to you know? You can stay here with Esme and Carlisle."

Alice frowned; it felt so much like the first day she went to school after her Father passed. She shook her head, not wanting those memories, it still hurt so much.

"I'm sure." She muttered going to the door, eager to get into the car, wanting to get to school, get to some normality and forget this morning's events.

The kids said their goodbyes and piled into the cars, setting off for school.

The noises of the engines soon faded into the distance and Esme turned to her husband.

"Are you calling the services, or shall I?" she asked.

"I'll do it." Carlisle spoke, picking up the phone.

* * *

**I think it's been a while? Sorry for that!**

**I hope you liked this, I really do like reviews :) 3**


	25. Chapter 24

"_Get in the car Alice!"_

"_No!"_

"_Get in the fucking car!"_

"_No...no he's in there!"_

_Alice stumbled backwards trying to get away from her Mother._

"_Leave me alone! Please leave me alone!"_

"_Fuck sake, get in the bloody car!"_

"_C'mon Alice."_

_He, Craig, was speaking now. Winking at her from the back seat. _

"_Come and join me." He patted the seat beside him. "You know you want to baby."_

"_See! See what he's like Mom?" _

"_He's being friendly Alice, get in the fucking car before I make you!"_

"_C'mon Alice...Ali_ce...Alice...Alice?"

"Leave her sleeping." Edward muttered glancing in the rear-view mirror seeing Jasper trying to wake Alice up. "I'll drop you guys off at school and drive her home." He decided.

"She'll be mad." Jasper said shaking Alice's shoulder again. "C'mon Alice, wake up." He whispered. "She'll want to make the decision." He spoke to Edward again.

"She'll be pissed you woke her up." Emmett laughed glancing back to the three of them in the back seat.

They usually took two cars, but Rosalie's was low on gas, they'd all squeezed into Edward's Volvo.

Emmett and Edward got in the front seats where as Jasper and Rosalie were in the back with Alice squished between them.

Rosalie tried to push Alice up, wanting her to lean on Jasper and not her, she was getting too hot in the car.

"Mmm." Alice mumbled, finally coming to. "What?" she groaned rubbing her eyes, trying to rid herself of her awful dream.

"You fell asleep." Edward stated the obvious watching her for a second before looking back to the road. "Want me to take you home?"

She thought about it for a moment but then nodded. "Please." She whispered, she suddenly didn't feel up to going to school, she wanted to be home on the sofa, cuddled up with a duvet, feeling sorry for herself.

"I'll take her." Jasper piped up. "Right Alice?" He said.

"Let Alice pick." Emmett insisted, Jasper was always deciding things for Alice.

"I want..." Alice looked at them all before she stared down at her knees. "I want Rosalie to take me home." She mumbled and could actually feel Jasper slump beside her. "Sorry."

The rest of the ride was silent, it all felt rather awkward.

Finally they arrived at school and everyone got out.

"See you tonight then." Jasper said leaning in to give Alice a hug but she flinched back.

"Bye." She whispered getting into the passenger side quickly, shutting the door behind her.

Rosalie couldn't help but laugh seeing the look on her brother's face. "Chill out, I'll talk to her." She squeezed his shoulder. "See you later." She smiled getting in the car.

She started it and pulled out onto the main road, staying quiet for a few minutes before she finally spoke.

"What's up with you and Jasper?"

"It's complicated." Alice sighed pulling her feet up onto the seat, wrapping her arms around them. "He just...got all mad at me for the James thing right?" She said, watching Rosalie nodding. "Which I totally get...I was being stupid, but then he goes off with that Maria girl!" she frowned rubbing her hands over her face. "But now he's like...I don't know trying to get back with me." She shook her head.

"And...you don't want to be back with him?" She wondered glancing down at her for a second.

Alice shrugged picking at a loose thread on her shirt. "I do...I mean I love being his girlfriend." She smiled a little. "And before this morning I'd do anything to be with him."

"What happened this morning? Well...you know, other than...the thing." Rosalie sighed, still not understanding why that man thought he could try and do that with Alice.

"That's just it...it's that...thing." Alice shook her head. "I didn't feel comfortable with Jasper trying to kiss and hug me this morning." She admitted. "It's not just him...Carlisle tried to hug me and I didn't want him to." She sighed rubbing her hands against her face again. "With you and Esme though...it's fine." She said. "It's just the men."

Rosalie glanced back at her and shrugged. "I guess...after this morning you're just uncomfortable around guys?" she said. "I don't know, I'm not a psychologist." She laughed a little. "I'm sure it'll go away."

Alice nodded watching Rosalie as she spoke. "Hopefully it will." She mumbled. "I do like Jasper." She said then blushed.

Rosalie laughed pulling up at their house. "I know you do." She looked down at her as she stopped the car. "And he likes you to...he's just a bit slow when it comes to all this relationship stuff." She said. "Now go, I need to get back to school."

Alice smiled to her before she got out of the car. "Thanks." She said. "See you later." She waved then went into the house.

She could hear Carlisle on the phone in the kitchen and found Esme sat in the lounge.

"Hi." She said sheepishly, worried she'd be shouted at for coming back home. "I eh...feel asleep in the car." She admitted sitting beside her. "Had a bad dream." She told her. "And I wanted to come home...don't be mad?"

"I'm not mad." Esme promised putting her arm around Alice, pulling her to her side. "I didn't want you to go in today anyway." She admitted. "What was your dream about?"

"Him." Alice muttered letting her eyes close. "He was there...and my Mom was trying to get me in the car with him...she doesn't see how bad he is." She frowned then looked up at her. "Am I just being silly?" she asked. "I mean...he didn't actually do anything did he? He just...tried."

"Alice no." Esme said firmly, looking down at her. "That's not the point. You're not being silly at all, he tried Alice, he hurt you...he scared you." She shook her head. "We're sorting it don't worry. Carlisle is on to the services right now, there is no way you're going back to that woman." She insisted. "She doesn't deserve the right to call herself your Mother."

"Right." Carlisle said putting the phone back in the holder when he came into the lounge. "I've told the social worker what happened." He said sitting himself beside his wife, not at all shocked to see Alice there; he thought she'd come home at some point. "They're going to look into it...going to speak to Mary and this man." He explained putting his arm around Esme's shoulder. "They said Alice can stay with us if she's comfortable to do so."

"I want to stay." Alice insisted leaning closer to Esme. "I want to be here, please...I don't want to go back to them."

Alice spent the rest of the day in her room watching dvds on the television she'd dragged in from Edward's room, she couldn't bring herself to do much else.

The rest of the Cullen children arrived home around four thirty and Jasper went straight up to Alice's room.

"Edward's going to be pissed you took his tv." He laughed a little, going to sit on the edge of her bed. "Can I talk to you?"

"You already are." Alice pointed out, sitting herself up straight.

He watched her then smiled to himself. "I want to talk about us...me and you." He said leaning across to take her hand but she pulled it back. "I like you Ali...I really really do. I can't stop thinking about you." He admitted moving a little closer to her. "I want to forget the whole James thing...and Maria...I just want you Alice."

She stared down at her hands for a long while, just listening to him.

When he stopped speaking she peeked up at him. "I want to forget it too." She admitted, cautiously reaching across to take hold of his hand. "I really like you...you make me happy." She said, trying hard not to flinch when he pressed his lips to her cheek. "So so happy." She said. "I'm sorry I've been...childish lately...so difficult."

"No no Ali." Jasper shuffled up the bed to sit beside her, pulling the duvet over himself too. "I totally understand...so much has happened." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, glad to see she didn't pull away, in fact she cuddled up against his side. "But I promise Ali...from now on I'm not going to let anything else pull me away from you, I'm going to be here, I'm going to protect you from everything yeah?" he nodded. "You need to let me in babe, stop shutting me out, I'm here for you. I love you."

She froze at his words.

Did he just say he loved her?

She looked up at him and saw how serious he looked.

That usually scared her away, but now she had to smile. "I love you too." She nodded, eagerly meeting his lips when he leant down to kiss her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer, shuffling down in the bed so she was on her back, lying down.

He lifted his leg and moved so he was over her, trying hard not to break their lips; he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to keep this going.

He heard her little moan as his hips pressed against hers. "Alice." He whispered, pressing his lips gently to the nape of her neck. "My Alice."

She nodded stroking her fingers slowly through his hair. "Your Alice." She agreed, she wanted to be his.

He smiled hearing her little voice squeak back to him. "I love you." He said again using one of his hands to unbutton her shirt, he kept it slow so she could stop him at anytime, but she didn't.

He managed to get her shirt and pants off and she didn't complain about it, she looked like she was enjoying it.

As she lay there in her underwear her thoughts started to wander to the events of the morning and she started to panic. "No...No." she shook her head shoving her hands against Jasper's chest. "Get off! Get off me!" she shouted. "Get off!"

Hearing Alice's shouts Carlisle rushed up to her room and opened the door. "Jasper!" he exclaimed seeing him lay atop her.

Jasper jumped up and looked at his Father. "I wasn't...I wasn't forcing her into anything!" he practically yelled. "Did you think I was?"

Carlisle looked at his son then over to Alice, lying on the bed in her underwear. "No, no of course not." He knew his son wasn't like that.

"I'm sorry." Alice piped up. "I wanted it...I just..." she trailed off and started down at her knees. "I'm sorry." She repeated.

Carlisle rubbed his hands over his face and sighed quietly. "You're both much too young to be doing things like this." He started quietly, watching Alice pull the duvet around herself. "You don't need to be doing this." He said, rather lost for words, he'd given 'the talk' to his three boys a few years ago, leaving Esme to speak to Rosalie...he never thought he'd have to bring it up again. "Just please...think before you do anything." He nodded.

Before leaving he asked Alice if she was alright, she just nodded.

"Jasper." Alice whispered when Carlisle closed the door. "I'm so sorry."

Jasper sat himself down near her on the bed and smiled a little. "It's fine." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "It's too soon for that...I'm the one that should be sorry; I shouldn't have pushed you into anything." He said.

She shuffled to his side and lay her head against his arm. "We'll take it slow...yeah?" she glanced down and blushed seeing the rather obvious bulge in his jeans. She felt guilty for getting him so worked up like that.

* * *

"They were going to have sex." Carlisle muttered as he slumped onto the sofa beside his wife. "Alice and Jasper...but she panicked." He shook his head looking at his wife. "I had the talk with Jasper...he promised me he wouldn't do anything until his was married." He frowned.

Esme leant against Carlisle's side and rubbed her hand soothingly against his thigh. "Jasper's a teenage boy. I know he wants to do the right thing, I know he wants to wait until marriage...but he's a teenage boy!" she repeated. "You were his age once, you know how hard it is to do the right thing...especially when you're with someone you're certain you love." She went on. "We weren't married for our first time." She reminded him. "As long as they're being safe...then it wouldn't be the end of the world if they did."

He nodded watching her hand stroke over his leg. "You're right." He said quietly. "Where does the time go?" he shook his head. "Wasn't it only yesterday that we were teaching them to ride bikes?" He laughed a little. "How did they get so old?"

Esme squeezed her husband's leg before she wound her arms around his neck. "I know my love, I still see them all as our babies, even Alice." She said. "But we have to accept that they're growing up, there is still things for us to look forwards to." She smiled a little. "Their weddings...you get to give Rose away to whoever she marries...then there are grandchildren." She was rather excited about that, Esme loved being a Mother and she was sure she'd love being a Grandmother even more!

Carlisle chuckled hearing his wife's excitement. "I'm too young to be a granddad." He decided. "Stop wishing our life away love." He chuckled pressing his lips to the top of her head.

"Too young? Is that a gray hair I see?" Esme teased stroking her fingers through his hair.

"Never!" Carlisle exclaimed before chuckling. "You keep me young love." He said leaning in for a kiss but the phone stopped him. "Well." He sighed reaching for it. "Hello?"

"Right...I see..."

Esme watched Carlisle as he spoke to whoever was on the phone, it seemed important.

"Will the police need to speak to Alice?...yes...yes...right...right okay."

"Police?" Esme whispered but Carlisle shook his head and held one finger up.

"Right...We'll see you soon then...okay, thank you bye." He hung up then looked at his wife.

"Mary's dead." He whispered.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnn!**  
**Sorry...dramatic yeah but I was bored!**


	26. Chapter 25

"Mary's dead?" Esme repeated looking at his husband. "What...what?"

Carlisle sighed putting his head in his hands. "She's dead." He mumbled before he looked up. "They couldn't tell me much...just that they think it was murder." He frowned watching his wife's face. "The main suspect is the boyfriend, the one that tried to rape Alice."

"Oh God Alice..." Esme gasped. "We're going to have to tell her." She frowned getting up. "Both parents dead within a year." She shook her head looking down at her husband. "How are we going to do this?"

Carlisle got to his feet and took her hands. "She has us love." He said gently and then started to lead her up the stairs. "We'll get her through it." He said, knocking on the door.

"Come in." Alice called and smiled when Esme and Carlisle walked in but then her face fell seeing the look on their faces. "What?" She shifted to sit herself up, being careful not to wake Jasper who lay asleep beside her, his arms draped over her.

Esme went to sit on the edge of her bed. "We need to talk to you darling." She said gently, taking hold of her hand, the one that wasn't stroking through Jasper's hair.

Carlisle stood beside his wife and looked down at Alice but she looked incredibly small there so he knelt down in front of her. "It's about your Mom."

"What about her?" She asked, looking between them, getting rather worried now. "What is it? Please?"

"You're Mother's dead Alice, I'm so sorry." Carlisle said, putting his hand on her knee. "They think Craig killed her."

Alice just stared at them and shook her head. "No." She mouthed looking between them both.

She was upset at her Mother this morning for not believing her, but at the end of the day she was still her Mother. She loved her, she was thrilled that she had found her and now she was gone.

"I only just got her!" She shouted then burst into tears. "It's not fair." She cried slumping down against Jasper.

Jasper opened his eyes when Alice lay against him. He watched her then felt the wetness against his arm. "Ali?" Was she crying? He wrapped his arms around her and brought her close. "What's wrong?" he looked to his parents. "What's happened?"

"My Mom is dead!" Alice exclaimed, burying her face against his chest. "I don't have anyone left." She sobbed.

"You have us Alice." Esme said softly. "We're always here for you."

"But you're not my parents! You're not my Mom and he's not my Dad!" she shouted getting to her feet. "I want my real parents." She cried. "I don't want you!"

"Alice please." Esme said getting to her feet. She placed her hand on Alice's shoulder but she slapped it away and backed towards the door.

"I want my Dad!" She cried leaning against the doorway. "It's not fair! Why...why did they both have to die?" she shook her head. "I hate it." She whined.

"Alice...sweetheart." Carlisle stood up and took a step forwards, but when she backed away he stopped. "We just want to help Alice; I understand how terrible all this is, how...angry you must feel." He said softly. "But we want to help you, in any way we can."

"I want you to bring my Mom and Dad back." Alice looked up at him, stupidly hopeful for a second but then she shook her head and turned away. "You can't help." She whispered.

The doorbell rang and Carlisle sighed. "The police." He said. "They want to speak to you Alice." He said gently, moving past her, going down to let them in.

* * *

The police interview seemed to last hours.

They asked Alice what she knew about Craig, made her go into detail about the almost rape, asked her about her Mother; what she knew of her relationship with Craig.

She hated it.

She cried a few times but they assured her it was alright, told her to take her time.

When they finally left Alice got up and went to her room without a word.

"Leave her for a bit." Carlisle said when Jasper got up to go after her. "She needs time to think, to get her head around all of this." He shook his head, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Will there be a funeral for Mary?" Esme asked looking to her husband.

"I would suspect so."

"Who's going to organize that?" She wondered. "There's no more family left...Apart from Alice." It'd be a bit much to expect Alice to do it on her own. "We should help."

Carlisle nodded sitting himself beside his wife. "We'll help." He agreed.

* * *

The funeral was planned throughout the week and was to be held the Saturday afternoon.

It was Saturday morning.

"There won't be anyone there." Alice complained looking up at Emmett who was shoving his face with handfuls of cereal out of the box. "They'll...they'll just be us." She shook her head. "Who else is there? No more family, I doubt she had any friends."

Emmett put the box down and looked at her, sighing quietly. "Alice." He said putting his arm around her shoulders, tugging her close. "It doesn't matter, there doesn't have to be a load of people there, she'll be happy you came."

She slumped against his side and closed her eyes. "It's like my Dad all over again...why me? Why is everyone I love dying?" she shook her head. "What did I ever do wrong?"

Emmett looked down at her and frowned a little. He wasn't good at talking about serious things, it always made him feel uncomfortable.

"You...you've not done anything wrong." He said watching her for a moment before he looked at the cereal box. "It's just...unlucky?"

"Unlucky?" Alice shook her head pulling away from him. "My parents are dead! Both of them!" she snapped storming up to her room.

He waited a few seconds and then sighed when he heard the bedroom door slam. "Just trying to help." He muttered to himself.

* * *

"Edward! Rosalie!" Esme called from the bottom of the stairs. "C'mon, it's time to go." She glanced at the clock. Everyone else was already in the car.

"Sorry." Edward said rushing down the stairs. "Talking to Bella." He waved his phone before he went to get in the car.

Rosalie came down last, wearing the same black dress she wore for Frank's funeral a few months earlier. "Sorry." She said, offering no excise.

The ride to the Church was silent, no-one knew what to say.

It was the second funeral that year but it got no easier.

When they arrived Alice was surprised to see a few people there she didn't recognize; she guessed Mary did have some friends.

She walked in, clutching tightly onto Esme's hand and took her seat at the front.

Throughout the whole service, she couldn't help but think of her Father.

She missed him every day since he died, obviously, but now it was worse.

She thought about how she felt during his funeral, how sick she felt, how upset she got and how she fainted.

She didn't dare stand up.

When the service was over she stayed sat in the Church, staring at the front. "They're gone." She shook her head.

Jasper moved to sit beside her when everyone left. "I know Alice...I know." He said softly. "I'm here though, I'm always here for you." He promised.

She leant against his side and stared blankly at the big stain glass window. "I can't believe it...I'm an orphan, I don't...I don't have anyone left." She looked up at him then and sighed.

He rubbed his hand over her arm slowly and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"I love you Alice, I hate that all this has happened to you...I want to be there for you, I want to help you through this." He said, holding her close. "I swear...no more messing around, no more different girls, no more...no more fighting, no more anything, I'm going to be here, I'm going to be just what you need me to be. I promise you." He cuddled her close and gladly returned the kiss which she started.

* * *

_March 12__th__ 2012_

It'd been exactly one year since Frank Brandon died.

The Cullens had gained full custody of Alice again, gone through all the papers, all the right procedures and now, legally Alice was Alice Cullen, but she still called herself Alice Brandon.

She sat up in her bedroom, thinking about how much had changed in her life in just one year.

She no longer had either of her parents, she no longer lived in her old house...she was no longer just Jasper's brother's girlfriend's friend...she was Jasper's girlfriend and she was extremely happy about it.

After her Mother's death Carlisle encouraged her to see a therapist to help her handle the grief of losing both parents.

It helped a lot, she was able to speak to the woman, able to get out a lot of her anger and upset.

The therapist helped her with how to open up to people, helped her build good stable relationships with her new family members.

It was difficult, it took a lot of work, a lot of tears and tantrums but Alice started to feel in control of her life again.

She didn't feel as angry at the world anymore, she was able to smile and not feel guilty about it.

She still missed her Father so much and her Mother now too, she visited their graves often.

They weren't buried side by side as some suggested, she didn't think it was right; they weren't a couple, they weren't together.

She told her parents how much she missed them on her little visits to them and told them about her day, about her life, where she thought she was headed...she liked to keep them involved.

"Ali?" Jasper knocked on her bedroom door and smiled when she opened it. "Hey." He pressed his lips to hers. "You ready?"

He was going to drive her up to her Father's grave, she wanted to see him today especially with it being a year since he passed.

"Ready." She nodded, slipping her hand into his. "Thanks for this." She said.

She knew he really wanted to go out with Edward and Emmett to see the new violent guy film but he'd stayed behind to drive her up to the graveyard.

"No worries Ali babe." Jasper chuckled, heading out of the house to the car. "After you." He opened her door then got into the driver's side.

The drive to the graveyard was filled with talk of Frank. Alice found it easy to talk about him now; she didn't get the sudden urge to cry as often, she didn't feel sick.

"Do you think he'd be happy with how I've turned out?" Alice wondered as they were pulling up to the graveyard. "I mean...I guess he won't like the whole Mary thing." She frowned. "And Craig...but everything else?"

"Of course Alice." Jasper said, stopping the car. "He'll be so happy, you would have made him so proud." He kissed her cheek before he got out.

Alice got out of the car after him and took his hand but he pulled it away.

"Go and have some time alone with him love, I'll be right here." Jasper said, kissing her again before going to sit down on one of the benches.

She nodded then went off towards the grave, sitting herself down next to it.

"Hey Dad." She said getting rid of the old flowers before setting down some new ones. "I don't know why I'm giving you flowers...you never did like them." She laughed a little. "But I don't think I'll be allowed to put some beer down for you." She shook her head. "I can't believe it's been a year already...Christmas without you, thanksgiving, fourth of July, Halloween, my Birthday, your Birthday." She shook her head. "I don't think I'll ever stop missing you." She admitted.

She fell silent for a moment, just staring across the grave yard.

"I love you." She whispered. "You're the best Dad in the World, promise." She laughed a little. "I'm getting help Dad...with my issues." She shook her head. "I'm not as angry anymore or upset." She said. "I still miss you, loads, I really do. I won't ever stop...but I'm getting better." She said. "I know you would want me to get on with my life, would want me to be happy and I'm trying to...I'm not all the way there yet Dad, but I will do." She smiled a little, getting to her feet. "I'll always come to see you, I swear." She looked back towards the car then back to the grave. "Love you Dad, see you soon."

"Alright Ali?" Jasper said when she came back to the car.

She nodded taking hold of his hand. "I'm alright." She smiled. "He's happy...my Dad, I just I know he is." She admitted. "It felt happy...around his grave, like he was there, just...being all happy." She laughed looking up at him. "I promised him I'll be happy."

She knew she would, if she continued with this therapy, if she opened up and let people in she'd be happy.

It may take a long time but one day Alice would be as happy as she was before her Father passed.

* * *

**The end!**

**Alright, I'm not happy with the way this ended, I just...I couldn't think of a way to end it!  
If I'm honest I like my other story Runaways better, don't get me wrong I do like this one too I just don't think it's as good.**

**I've just realized there was nothing on how Mary died..she was killed, it was Craig, let's just say he got what he deserved!**

**I hope you have liked reading this and are not disappointed in the way it ended!**

**Please read my other fic! And please leave me a review for this one.**

**Thank you so much for reading and supporting me :)**

**Sarah x **


End file.
